Dendam & Missing-Nin Season 2
by King Terry Jr
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UPDATE .. / Naruto Uchiha. Bocah tersakiti yang menjelma menjadi Ninja berbakat. Hidup dengan jalan pandangannya sendiri. Kejam dan lika-liku dunia Shinobi selalu ia lewati. Mengikuti tujuan organisasinya untuk menghancurkan dunia, dan menuntaskan rasa dendamnya yang membara / Change Summary Again. Bad Summary [ Warning : Inside ! ]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dendam & Missing-Nin Season 2 : Road To War World Shinobi Four**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanyalah milik Pak Masashi. Saya hanya meminjam nama chara dan latar belakang Naruto ( tempat dll )**

 **Genre : Adventure & Family ( about uchiha trio ) **

**Pair : Not Pairing To Trio Uchiha ( Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi )**

 **Summary : Akatsuki berkembang pesat. Bukanlah menjadi semacam sebuah organisasi lagi. Melainkan semacam Desa. Kontroversi sering terjadi dan membuat para Ninja merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kesakitan. Bersiaplah dunia Shinobi. Akatsuki datang dan akan menghancurkan ketentraman kalian !**

 **Warning : gaje, bisa bikin mual, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya ( baca a/n di akhir chap )**

 **Dendam & Missing Season 2 : Road To War World Shinobi Four Chapter 1 : Invasi dua tujuan **

Naruto menatap dalam-dalam dirinya di balik bayangan yang terpantul jernih disebuah danau. Sekarang penampilannya masih hampir sama dengan dulu, rambutnya sudah bewarna hitam kemerah-merahan dan matanya onyx kelam. Ia mengenakan setelan jubah Akatsuki yang menutupi dirinya sampai kebawah.

Sharingan tiga tomoe langsung aktif di kedua matanya. Merasakan firasat aneh, Naruto pun langsung menyisipkan sebuah Kunai yang disembunyikan dibalik jubahnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan melesatkan Kunai tadi, kearah dimana chakra berasal.

Wush...

Kunai itu begitu saja melewati tubuh sesosok dihadapannya. Naruto menghela nafasnya, oh ternyata Tobi- **sensei** ? Ia kira siapa, Naruto memang orangnya terlalu bertindak buru-buru. Padahal sebenarnya pantulan bayangan Tobi bisa terlihat di reriakan air, walau samar-samar..

Tobi pun kembali memadatkan tubuhnya. Ia juga ikut-ikutan menghela. Anak didiknya memang sudah bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang. Tapi sayangnya dia masih terlalu gegabah, hampir saja ia melukai Gurunya sendiri. Untungnya disaat-saat terakhir, Tobi sempat membuat tubuhnya tembus.

Wush..

Tiba-tibam melesatlah beberapa Kunai peledak di dekat pijakan Naruto dan Tobi. Reflek mereka berdua langsung melompat kedanau dan menjauhi efek ledakan. Dari jauh tampak Suigetsu dan Juugo yang sedang adu sparring senjata dan Taijutsu. Kemungkinan Kunai peledak itu berasal dari lemparan mereka yang nyasar.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Suigetsu dan Juugo, mereka didapat dari markas Orochimaru, beberapa para Ninja-ninja lainnya. Orochimaru markasnya sudah diterobos beberapa hari yang lalu, bersama dengan Kabuto, anak buah paling setianya, mereka berdua meregang nyawa saat tertimpa reruntuhan markas mereka sendiri. Reruntuhan itu berasal dari hantaman tangan **Susano** Naruto.

Sebelumnya Naruto, Tobi dan Sasuke berhasil mengambil beberapa barang penting, seperti Kusanagi dan juga manusia. Sisa-sisa dari klan Fuma dan Hozuki, juga Kaguya banyak disana. Mereka membangun tempat tinggal masing-masing. Sekarang Uzuhio berusaha bangkit dan berganti nama. Nama itu sendiri adalah desa Akatsuki

Semuanya menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Akatsuki yang lama juga sudah berpindah markas kesini. Anggota Akatsuki utama tinggal ditengah-tengah desa. Rumah yang menjulang tinggi disertai beberapa pohon yang mengelilinginya. Ini seperti kuil saja. Tidak dapat dipungkiri karena jumlah warga yang meningkat pesat, kawasan menjadi semakit sempit dan sedikit sesak.

Lama kelamaan jumlah itu kembali pesat, karena keturunan yang dihasilkan. Trio Uchiha ( Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi ) menemukan hasil terbaik. Mereka akan merampas seluruh wilayah desa lainnya. Desa yang termaksud adalah Sunagakure No Sato. Kualitas Ninja mereka dibawah rata-rata. Terlebih lagi jumlah pasukan yang tidak seberapa. Mereka yakin akan merampas Suna dengan mudah. Mereka akan membantai habis Ninja-ninjanya, terus dibakar dan dilenyapkan.

Puncak Invasi ke Suna sebentar lagi akan dimulai, tinggal penyempurnaan Srategi, taktik dan semua akan selesai. Saat ini seluruh anggota Akatsuki Utama sedang berdiskusi di ruang rapat. Pain, selaku ketua memimpin terjadinya diskusi itu. Menurut mereka, lebih baik yang ikut Invasi ini adalah ninja-ninja pilihan, yang bisa meluluh lantahkan Suna dengan mudah. Seterusnya para Ninja-ninja rendah akan berhadapan _**one by one**_ dengan Ninja Suna yang tersisa

Srategi dan taktik sudah selesai, besok adalah serangan mendadak ditengah kemalaman. Para anggota Akatsuki utama, berserta kumpulan kepala klan lainnya pun mempersiapkan diri. Bagi kepala klan Hozuki, Fuma dan Kaguya, tidak apa-apa mereka membantu kriminal agar bisa menjalani hidup dengan nyaman, tidak dikurung didalam sel dan lainnya. Karena Disini mereka diberi tempat perlindungan.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, tak menyurutkan semangat desa Akatsuki untuk melakukan Invasi besar-besaran kepada **Sunagakure**. Ninja penyusupan sudah bersiap di pos mereka. Rata-rata di pos itu berdirikan anggota klan **Hozuki** dengan Suigetsu sebagai pemimpinnya.

"Sesuai perintah, kita akan mencair dan melihat keadaan desa," jelas Suigetsu, walau sebenarnya ia cukup malas menjadi pemimpin, karena jika ada salah satu dari anggotanya yang salah. Maa dialah yang akan kena batunya. Para anggota **Hozuki** yang berada satu pos dengan Suigetsu pun mulai mencairkan tubuhnya dan menyelinap kedalam gerbang, melewati penjaga dengan mudahnya

Suigetsu bergerak ke pos lainnya. Pos dimana kebanyakan dari sini merupakan anggota klan Fuma.. Dia pun melapos kepada Arashi Fuma, selaku ketua klan..

"Hozuki sudah bergerak, tinggal tunggu laporan," ujar Suigetsu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Fuma. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Suigetsu langsung kembali ke posnya sembari menunggu kedatangan para anggotanya..

.

.

.

"Penyusupan sudah siap," Naruto membuka suara, kepada seluruh anggota Akatsuki dan tentunya Pain, selaku ketua. Dan kepada Tobi, yang merupakan senior. "Anggota klan **Hozuki** sudah bergerak dengan tubuh cair mereka." Naruto kembali bersuara "Kita tunggu laporan lebih lanjutnya.."

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki terdiam dan saling lirik satu sama lain. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, mereka tidak banyak bicara karena ingin memulai persiapan. Hidan sudah memegang Sanjin No Oogamanya, bersiap menebas para Ninja Suna dan menjadikannya tumbal untuk Dewa Jashin. Kakuzu sudah bersiap, untuk mengambil Jantung para Ninja Suna dan menambah umurnya

Kisame membuka perban yang melucuti **Samehada** nya. Hari ini **Samehada** akan makan besar. Sedangkan Deidara sedang mempersiapkan puluhan bom C1.. Sasori ( Hiruko Mode ) sedang mengolesi beberapa jarum dengan racun mematikan. Pain mempersiapkan keenam tubuhnya, Rinnegan aktif dikedua mata masing-masing Pain. Konan mempersiapkan origami-origaminya

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa fuin perpindahan **Hiraishin.** Sasuke menancapkan **Kusanagi** dihadapannya. Tobi hanya mengeluarkan rantai **chakra** nya. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mengaktifkan **Sharingan** di kedua mata mereka ( Tobi satu doang.. )

.

.

.

"Aman," lapor seseorang Ninja **Hozuki** yang sudah memadatkan kembali tubuhnya, disusul beberapa Ninja yang juga memadatkan tubuh mereka "Kebanyakan warga sudah tertidur..."

"Bagus," Suigetsu tersenyum hiu. Lalu serangan Invasi pun mulai memuncak. Setelah laporan itu, para Ninja **Fuma** langsung menggunakan senjata. Sasame yang dapat menggunakan **mode joutai** tanpa segan-segan mengeluarkan bercak-bercak hitam dari lehernya, yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Menandakan sudah aktifnya **joutai mode** satu. Arashi yang memiliki kekuatan super juga ikut aksi.

Para Ninja **Fuma** melesatkan empat Kunai Peledak keberbagai sisi didepan Sunagakure. Ledakan tinggi yang terjadi membuat para Penjaga yang sedang tertidur pulas menjadi terbangun dan mengeluarkan sebilah Kunai dalam posisi bersiaga. Mereka melihat.. Dibalik kaca didalam pos mereka. Ada sekelompok Ninja yang menyerang desa dengan **Fuma Shuriken** , Kunai Peledak dan berbagai peralatan Ninja lainnya.

Mereka pun langsung keluar pos, malang.. Beberapa Fuma Shuriken langsung melesat ke arah beberapa penjaga, secara bersamaan perut mereka langsung tersusuk senjata besar nan tajam itu. Para Ninja **Kaguya** beraksi. Mereka mulai masuk kedalam desa yang dalam keadaan tidak aman itu. Setelah penjaga sudah jatuh ketanah.

"Ada apa ini?" Para Rakyat Sunagakure tiba-tiba bangun dari tidur lelap mereka. Ledakan tingkat tinggi yang berada di Gerbang desa membuat mereka takut jika ada pertempuran atau peperangan lagi. Ini seperti Invasi ditengah malam, atau mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kunai peledak yang nyasar.. Bisa jadi..

"Evakuasi semua penduduk!" perintah Kazekage Gaara. Ia tahu bahwa Desa dalam keadaan tidak aman. Ledakan dan teriakan Ninja-ninja yang bertempur dibawah sana. Keadaan **Sunagakure** sudah dalam posisi siaga. Tak lama status Siaga itu menjadi Waspada. Saat kebanyakan bangunan di Sunagakure hancur terkena ledakan dari atas. Itu bukan semacam ledakan Kunai peledak.

Itu adalah Deidara, yang terbang dengan burung tanah liatnya. Saat ini maniak bom itu tengah berpesta. Sunagakure memang cukup indah untuk diledakkan dengan karya seninya. Deidara semakin menjadi, saat melihat bangunan tinggi menjulang di pusat Desa. Itu adalah Gedung Kazekage. Deidara jadi ingin...

Menghancurkannya...

Karena Seni adalah...

Ledakan !

.

.

.

"Pesta yang menyenangkan," Hidan menebas siapapun dihadapannya, yang menghalangi langkahnya. **Chunin, Jounin** dan **ANBU** tidak diperdulikannya. Asalkan dia bisa menjadikan Ninja-ninja yang ia habisi sebagai ritual penyembahannya kepada Dewa Jashin. Dewa yang membuat hidupnya kekal dan abadi.

"Akh!" Rintihan terus-menerus keluar dari Ninja Sunagakure. Mereka terkejut saat seseorang bercadar menggunakan benang-benang hitam dari tubuhnya untuk mencabut Jantung mereka. Dengan sebentar saja, Ninja yang dicabut jantungnya langsung terkapar tidak berdaya dan jatuh ditanah berpasir Suna.

Pesta yang menyenangkan bagi Hidan dan Kakuzu..

.

.

.

" **Shinra Tensei**!" Pain Tendo meratakan bangunan-bangunan dihadapannya hanya dengan sekali hempasan Gravitasi tingkat **medium**. Pain Chikusudo melakukan prosedur pemanggilannya. Dalam sekali hentakkan tanah, muncul berbagai hewan seperti Badak Raksasa, Kelabang Raksasa, Bunglon Raksasa dan berbagainya. Para Ninja Suna langsung dibuat kewalahan dengan **Kuchiyose** Pain Chikusudo

Bogth...Bogth...Bogth

Pain Shurdado mengubah lengannya menjadi meriam dan langsung menembakkan hempasan **chakra** tingkat tingginya. Bangunan-bangunan yang menjadi targetnya langsung rata dan menjadi pepuingan. Tampaknya Invasi kali ini akan menyebabkan Sunagakure secara sementara menjadi pepuingan..

Pain Ningendo mencekik leher kedua Ninja Sunagakure dihadapannya. Dan setelah itu Ninja tadi langsung jatuh dengan arwah dan jiwa yang sudah ditarik Pain Ningendo. Juga pikiran serta asal-usul mereka. Semua berputar di otak Pain Ningendo dengan cepatnya, seperti kaset yang bukan bajakan dan baru dibeli beberapa menit yang lalu..

" **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu** "

" **Fuuton : Daitoppa** "

Bola Api Raksasa yang semakin membesar akiabt tiupan Angin Tornado pun datang menerjang Pain Gakido. Pain yang fungsinya menyerap **chakra** itu hanya santai ditempatnya sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan terbentuklah sebuah Kubah yang menutupi tubuh Pain Gakido. Api semakin mendekat dan berkobar.

Syupp..

Bola api yang hendak menyentuh Kubah tasd langsung terserap dan menghilang. Dua Ninja Sunagakure yang melakukan variasi jurus Elemen tadi hanya mengerutkan keningnya pertanda kebingungan saat melihat jurus mereka dengan mudahnya lenyap dihadapan Pain penyerap **chakra** itu..

"Jika dia bisa menyerap **chakra**.." Salah satu dari Ninja Sunagakure tadi berusaha menganalisis "Mungkin kelemahannya adalah kontrak fisik.." Ninja tadi langsung berlari. Sebilah Kunai digenggamnya dan dilesatkan dengan cepat menuju ke arah pijakan Gakido. Ternyata Kunai itu terikat sebuah bom asap yang dihubungkan oleh semeter kawat baja.

Ninja tadi langsung menggerakan Kunai terikat bom asap tadi dengan sesuka hatinya. Pain Gakido hanya melihat saat bom asap itu terputus dan terbanting disekitar kaki yang menopang tubuhnya itu. Dan meletuplah bom itu, menyebabkan asap ungu non-transparan yang langsung menghalangi pemandangan Gakido. Itu bukanlah masalah, karena mata Pain dengan Pain lainnya terhubung. Gakido pun sudah tahu kalau Kunai tadi akan mengarah menujunya.

Dengan sigap ia melakukan tolakan kekanan. Tapi sayang, ia salah memilih keputusan. Tiba-tiba langsung melesat dan tertancaplah empat kunai peledak disekitarnya. Kertas peledak itu mulai bersinar dan meledaklah Kunai itu. Membuat Pain Gakido mulai tergelak ditanah

Pain Jagikido yang melihat seorang rekannya yang kalah. Dengan sigap ia langsung menyeret dan menyembuhkan kembali Gakido dengan mudahnya memalui Jalur Iblis Neraka. Pain Gakido kembali berdiri, tanpa lecet sedikitpun ditubuhnya. Ninja Suna yang melihat kembalinya Gakido hanya menegak ludah mereka sendiri. Melawan keenam tubuh berbeda ini sangatlah sulit..

.

.

.

" **Ameterasu**!" Dengan **Mangekyou Sharingan** yang telah aktif dikedua matanya. Itachi, membakar habis Ninja Suna dihadapannya. Hanya lengkingan yang keluar sebelum kematian. Menandakan kesakitan akibat bakaran. Rasa nyeri dan panas bercampur menjadi satu. Lalu menghilang termakan kobaran Api. Siapapun bisa kalah melawan Si Jago Merah ini.

Kisame berputar, menebas atau lebih tepatnya mencabik dan menguliti para Shinobi yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan **Samehada**. **Samehada** sendiri juga melahap habis **Ninjutsu Chakra** yang mendekati Pedang bernyawa itu. Membuat **Samehada** akan makan besar dalam penjelangan fajar ini.

.

.

.

"Sial," Gaara mendecih kesal, ia tidak terima melihat desanya luluh lantah menjadi pepuingan yang tidak terhitungkan. Terlebih lagi ia melihat mayat Shinobi desanya jatuh gugur dan darah akibat hasil pertarungan sampai mati itu membasahi dan bercampur warna dengan Pasir yang selalu menghiasi Desa ini. Selaku Kazekage, tentunya Gaara tidak bisa diam akan hal ini. Dibukanya penutup gentong pasir yang semacam dengan penutup minuman bersoda. Lalu bercecerlah pasir khususnya. Pasir yang bisa dikendalikan dalam kekuatan.

.

.

.

Temari mengibaskan angin topan dari kipasnya menuju beberapa Ninja campuran dari klan **Hozuki, Fuma** dan **Kaguya**. Membuat mereka terpental keberbagai sisi. Jatuh diantara serpihan-serpihan kecil bekas bangunan. Bangkit dan mencoba melawan kembali. Temari menghela nafasnya. Meski serangannya yang tadi berhasil. Itu adalah serangan pertama yang berhasil, setelah beberapa cobaan dia selalu gagal.

Angin Topannya terkadang hanya menyapu beberapa senjata yang terlebih dahulu dilesatkan oleh Ninja **Fuma.** Padahal sebenarnya Angin itu untuk menghempaskan Ninja-Ninja. Tapi justru malah menghempaskan senjata-senjata berat seperti **Fuma Shuriken** dan variasi senjata khas **clan Fuma** lainnya

Ninja **Hozuki** mencairkan tubuhnya. Saat merasakan hembusan angin yang hampir membuat mereka bertolak belakang dari tempat mereka bertopang, berdiri dan terhempas kebelakang, itu bukanlah tujuan, melainkan paksaan karena terkena serangan. Serangan tadi juga bukanlah karena disengaja. Ada rasa untuk menghindarinya. Apadaya jika kita memang tidak mampu. Karena itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu-waktu.

Ninja Klan Kaguya hanya menepi dan bersembunyi dibalik tanah. Mereka sebenarnya bersiap-siap untuk melakukan hutan tulang secara bersamaan. Tapi para Ninja Klan Fuma dan Hozuki belum bisa mencari posisi aman. Maka tertundalah sebentar, namun mereka masih merasa tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga untuk menghindari Topan itu, karena mereka berada didalam tanah. Hembusan itu hanyalah sebuah angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Swing...Swing...Swing

Naruto muncul diberbagai tempat dengan Teknik Dewa Terbangnya [ **Hiraishin No Jutsu** ] yang sudah disempurnakan dalam formula baru. Terkadang ia menggunakan **fuin** untuk berteleport apabila **chakranya** sudah dalam keadaan minim. Bisa juga ia tidak menggunakan fuin. Hanya menatap tempat itu dan memfokuskan untuk berpindah. Tapi teknik ini belum sempurna. Naruto tidak bisa berteleport jarak jauh, maksudnya ia tidak bisa berteleport ketempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau dengan mata telanjang.

Untungnya dengan **Sharingan**. Jarak tempuh **Hiraishinnya** tadi menjadi lebih baik. Naruto hanya berteleport kesana kemari untuk mengecek keadaan. Ia sebenarnya sengaja menghemat **chakra**. Karena selain untuk mengambil wilayah **Sunagakure** dan dibagikan dalam wilayah desa Akatsuki. Akatsuki juga memerlukan **Kazekage** , Gaara. Karena dia adalah **Jinchuruki Ichibi**. Salah satu **Bijuu** incaran Akatsuki.

Dimana **Bijuu** itu akan dimanfaatkan dan ketika kesembilannya telah terkumpul, maka akan bangkitklah **Juubi**. Lalu muncullah **Genjutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi** dan tertidurlah para **Shinobi** di dunia ini dalam Genjutsu abadi. Dimana penggunanya dapat mengontrol apapun yang terjadi. Menjadi semacam Tuhan, tapi tidak sebesarNya...

.

.

.

"Ingin sekali aku ikut bersenang-senang dalam Invasi kali ini.." Seorang pemuda, berambut raven dan berjubah Akatsuki. Duduk termenung disebuah dahan pohon kokoh dan tinggi menjulang. Dari sini bisa terlihat dimana suara ledakan, tangis teriakan dan korban berjatuhan. Semua ini akan menghancurkan seluruh impian. Impian yang akan terkubur dalam-dalam. Tak akan bisa terwujudkan. Jika kalian sudah pergi ke alam terakhir. Alam baka.

"Sayangnya aku harus menghemat chakra," gumam pria itu lagi. Sasuke memang benar. Melawan seorang **Jinchuruki** beserta **Bijuu** nya perlu **chakra** ekstra. Untuk melawan **Jinchuruki** nya saja diperlukan kira-kira kisaran 35 persen **chakra** normal. Belum lagi **Jinchuruki** itu mendapat tambahan pasokan **chakra** dari **Bijuu-** nya dan setelah itu kesadaran **Jinchuruki** langsung menghilang saat **Bijuu** mereka berusaha untuk mengontrol diri mereka.

Sasuke tahu semuanya. **Jinchuruki** yang dia akan hadapi adalah **Jinchuruki** dari **Ichibi**. **Jinchuruki Ichibi** adalah Gaara. Dan Gaara pernah dihadapi Sasuke empat tahun yang lalu. Saat ia masih berada di **Konohagakure**. Saat itu Sasuke kalah mudah dan terhempas menabrak pohon saat Gaara sudah masuk dalam **mode** setengah Ichibinya. Lalu setelah itu datanglah Menma dan dengan hebatnya pria berambut kuning jabrik itu dapat mengalahkan Gaara beserta **Ichibi** dengan bantuan **Kuchiyose** Kataknya...

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Suara Ninja Sunagakure keheranan. Saat puluhan kertas polos menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan menempel bak lem besi. Tidak akan lepas. Lalu muncullah seorang perempuan berambut biru dari udara. Dibahunya muncul kedua sayap dari kertas dan ia pun terbang agak merendah. Ia memetikkan jarinya dan meledaklah kertas tadi. Meninggalkan mayat yang berceceran tanpa organ dalam yang utuh.

Konan hanya mematung ditempat, sebelum kembali terbang menjauh mencari mangsa berikutnya..

.

.

.

Pasir Gaara perlahan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Pain Tendo. Semakin banyak hingga hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi secara sempurna oleh pasir dari sang Kazekage itu. Tangannya perlahan mulai bergerak dan akan membentuk Hando Fuin.

" **Shinra Tensei**!"

Tendo terlebih dahulu menghempaskan tingkat Gravitasi medium dari tubuhnya, membuat pasir-pasir yang menutupi tubuhnya meluap-luap kebawah lalu menghilang tersapu desiran Angin malam. Walau ada beberapa sisa bulir-bulir pasir yang masih melengket disekitar jubah dan anggota tubuhnya tak dihiraukan.. Tendo merentangkan tangannya, membuat Gaara tertarik dari tempatnya tertopang

Gaara semakin mendekat menuju Tendo. Tendo sendiri sudah mempersiapkan Batang chakra dibalik lengan kanannya. Gaara yang berusaha untuk memberontak sangat kesusahan. Tarikan ini menyebabkannya semakin mendekat ke Tendo. Jarak yang ideal. Tendo mencekik leher Gaara dan berusaha menusuk Gaara dengan batang chakranya. Berharap hal ini dapat melumpuhkan Gaara sementara. Agar perburuan Ichibi sekaligus Invasi dapat dilaksanakan dengan mudah.

Prash..

Walaupun Gaara tidak bisa bergerak, tidak dengan pasirnya. Bulir-bulir pasir berkumpul menjadi satu. Menjadikan pertahanan super kuat yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh Jurus rendahan. Apalagi hanya sebuah tusukan. Gaara sudah terselimuti kubah pasir. Dari bagian bawah kubah menjalar dua tangan pasir yang hendak mengenckram kaki Pain Tendo dengan erat.

Pain Tendo melompat kebelakang dan kembali menyembunyikan batang chakranya dibalik lengan jubah. Shurdado yang melihat pertahanan Gaara berusaha untuk merobohkannya dengan **Ashura Attack**. Sayangnya hal itu gagal. Ledakan **chakra** nya hanya mampu membuat sedikit pasir Gaara runtuh dan bercampur menjadi pasir-pasir dibawahnya..

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Tobi melangkah cepat di atap bangunan-bangunan yang masih tersisa dalam Invasi ini. Dia tidak ingin melawan siapapun, bagaimanapun keadaanya karena ia ingin menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Juga untuk menghemat **chakra**. Tidak perlu ia buang-buang **chakra** saat ini. Karena Akatsuki dari gabungan Ninja Rank S, mereka yang berasal dari pengembangan **clan Hozuki, Kaguya** dan **Fuma** juga ada..

Kankuro, diam-dima bersembunyi dibalik sebuah bangunan kokoh yang belum terkena efek Invasi Akatsuki kepada Sunagakure. Dia dan bonekanya sudah dalam posisi siaga. Sudah terikat benang chakra. Kapan saja Kankuro bisa mengendalikannya. Hanya saja, pengguna **Kugutsu** ini harus menimbang-nimbang sebelum menyerang. Mengingat salah satu calon musuhnya adalah...

 **Akatsuki**

 **To b** **e contineud**

Akhirnya Dendam & Missing-Nin Season 2 Chapter 1 Rilis Juga. **Arc** untuk chapter permulaan ini adalah tentang pengembangan Akatsuki ( agar nanti PDS lebih seru ) dan juga Invasi ke suna untuk penambahan wilayah Akatsuki.. Yo.. Dan untuk fic OS " **The NEW Love Story** " akan saya buat seperti sekuel. Tapi panjangan daripada Osnya ( mc ) . Gak usah pl ( panjang lebar ) Saya ingin terima kasih pada yang **review** di dendam and missing-nin season 1 chapter 7 (end) . Mereka adalah..

 **The KidSNo Oppai, reyvanrifqi, Nokia 7610, MATAkami, Yami No βe, Kaito Dark-Sama, Uzumaki Bolt, m. , , Aile UchihaxUzumaki, Black-Red Phantom, Hadi Namikaze, Guest (1), viraoctvn, dan fifi.**

 **See you next chapter**

 **King terry jr out !**


	2. Chapter 2 ( Arc II )

_**Dendam & Missing-Nin Season 2 : Road To War World Shinobi Four by King Terry JR**_

 **Genre** : Adventure & Family

 **Pairing** : "-Penjahat Tidak Memerlukan Cinta-" ` Dark Naruto

 **Rated** : Mature, for Gore

 **Warning** : Gak Suka Gak usah Baca. Tekan Tombol ' **Back** '

 **Chapter 2 : Arc II : Kepedihan Suna dan Kesadaran Minato & Kushina**

Tidak bisa dipungkiri Sunagakure saat ini sudah hancur tak berbekas. Satu bangunan pun tidak luput dari yang namanya kehancuran. Seseorang pemuda berambut hitam spikey dengan mata sekelam kegelapan berlari di celah-celah reruntuhan dan pertarungan. Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini, Gaara..

Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pemuda, rambutnya hitam raven dengan iris bola mata onyx yang menyaksikan puluhan kematian dihadapannya. Ironis pembantaian klannya masih berbekas di hati kecilnya. Balas dendam adalah alasan utama ia tetap bertahan.

Kedua pemuda itu, Naruto dan Sasuke. Orang dengan kesakitan yang sama, tujuan hidup yang sama, penampilan yang hampir sama dan rasa yang hampir sama.. Apa itu yang disebut kesakitan sudah pernah mereka rasakan..

Tap...Sreet..

Mereka berhenti dan menatap tajam beberapa _**Jounin Suna**_ yang menghalangi dan memperlambat langkah mereka. Dari langit tampak bayangan yang menutupi cahaya bulan dan membuat _**Suna**_ dalam kegelapan sementara. Dia adalah Deidara, yang menjatuhkan beberapa bomnya ke arah bangunan Suna yang sebenarnya sudah hancur. Namun entah kenapa, pemuda maniak bom itu belum puas melihat Sunagakure yang sepenuhnya belum menjadi tanah.

Prang!

Sasuke mengambil sebuah pedang dan langsung ia aliri _**chakra raiton**_. Ia pun langsung berlari sigap dan sampai dihadapan salah satu _**Jounin**_ , _**Jounin**_ tadi terkejut saat melihat kecepatan Sasuke. Dia hanya terdiam ditempat saat pemuda itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke dada kirinya..

Blesh!

Jantungnya tertusuk dan tak lama ia langsung tumbang. Naruto merapal serangkaian segel tangan dan melakukan tolakan menjauh, beberapa _**Jounin**_ pun memisahkan diri mereka. Ada yang melawan Naruto dan ada yang melawan Sasuke. Di kubu Naruto sendiri tampak pria itu sudah selesai merapal segel tangan

" _ **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**_ "

Semburan Api berskala besar langsung melahap habis-habis Ninja tadi, mereka terlalu lambat untuk bergerak menjauh dan terlalu lemah untuk menahan dengan _**Jutsu**_. Notabenenya Ninja _**Suna**_ rata-rata memiliki elemen _**fuuton**_

Sangat tidak sesuai dengan Jurus Naruto yang berbasis elemen _**katon**_ , penjelasannya adalah jika _**katon**_ digabungkan dengan _**fuuton**_ , maka akan terjadi semburan _**katon**_ yang lebih besar dengan _**radius**_ yang lebih jauh..

Sasuke sendiri, tampak bosan menebas _**Jounin-Jounin**_ lemah dihadapannya. Menebas, tumbang dan mati dengan teriakan. Semuanya sama saja. Tidak ada yang mampu melawan karena terlalu kaget saat menyaksikan teman mereka sudah tumbang. Menjadi waswas karena takut akan hal yang sama. Itulah Ninja, semuanya pasti takut terbunuh dengan mengenaskan

"Naruto, Sasuke, ke pusat desa yang sudah hancur!" teriakan Deidara dari langit malam _**Suna**_ masih dapat didengar jelas oleh kedua _**partner**_ itu. Mereka pun langsung menghabisi _**Jounin-Jounin**_ yang tersisa dan segera berlari menyusul Deidara.

Gaara tak habis pikir. Ia sudah kelelahan untuk melindungi _**Suna**_. Ninja-Ninjanya sudah jatuh tumbang dan sisanya melarikan diri karena ketakutan. Ia dengan susah payah mengatur nafasnya. Pertarungan melawan pemilik mata aneh dihadapannya membuat hampir sebagian _**chakra**_ -nya terkuras.

Yah, Gaara memang tipe Ninja yang hemat _**chakra**_. Ia biasanya akan melumpuhkan musuh dalam satu serangan dan langsung menumbangkannya dengan mudah. Tapi lain jika melawan salah seorang pengguna _**Rinnegan**_ dihadapannya. Ia terpaksa terus-menerus terkuras _**chakra**_ -nya karena itu untuk mencegah dirinya dari kematian.

Terlebih lagi ada bantuan dari pemilik mata aneh lainnya, kemampuan mereka membuat Gaara geleng-geleng kepala. Ia yang merupakan orang terkuat di desa ini sangat kewalahan jika terus-menerus tertekan akibat serangan maut mereka.

Jika begini terus, maka ia akan kalah dan desa ini juga akan terancam. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga desa ini lebih baik lagi. Bisa meningkatkan kualitas Ninja-Ninjanya, bukan hanya berdiam diri dan melawan tapi tidak yakin bisa menang!

Masih terengah-engah, Gaara menatap beberapa Ninja yang mengenakan Jubah sama dengan sosok dihadapannya. Ia semakin tidak percaya diri, baru segini saja sudah susah, apalagi ditambah ?

Gaara pun terjatuh dan bertopang dengan lututnya. Pain Tendo yang merupakan Pain terkuat menatapnya dengan datar, Pain adalah sosok yang tidak bisa memiliki ekspresi baik hati, ia tidak bisa tersenyum manis, palingan itu hanyalah senyum palsu untuk mencairkan suasana dan seringaian penuh kejahatan dan kekejaman yang bisa membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri melihatnya

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami, ketua!" Deidara berserta burung tanah liatnya mendarat dan pria pirang itu pun turun dari punggung burungnya. Ia menapak dan tersenyum melihat Gaara yang sudah kelelahan duluan. Bagaimanalah ini, Kazekage terlalu lemah.. Baginya..

Naruto dan Sasuke juga berhenti tepat dibelakang Deidara. Para Pain pun langsung melesat pergi entah kemana rimbanya. Gaara kini bisa sedikit menghela nafas, pasalnya jumlah pasukan yang akan ia lawan berikutnya setengah lebih sedikit dari jumlah yang ia lawan tadi.

Perlahan Gaara mencoba bangkit.. Menatap ketiga sosok didepannya dengan penuh rasa benci...

Tobi mengeluarkan rantai _**chakra**_ -nya. Ia akan sedikit main-main terlebih dahulu, walau ia tahu kalau anggota _**Akatsuki**_ utama lain memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan lawannya, sama-sama pengguna Boneka, tentunya mereka akan saling mengerti dalam pola serangan. Jadi itu akan lebih menarik..

Orang yang dimaksud adalah Sasori. Seseorang yang mendapat julukan ' _ **Sasori Of The Red Sand**_ ' dalam perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Ia membuat para Ninja dari desa lain jatuh di tanah berpasir Sunagakure dengan badan penuh darah..

Sasori sebenarnya adalah seorang Pemuda dengan wajah _**baby face**_ _.._ Ia memiliki tubuh kecil seperti anak-anak dengan warna rambut merah. Sasori bersembunyi dibalik sebuah boneka bernama _**Hiruko**_ untuk menyembunyikan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Ia juga merubah tubuhnya menjadi seperti boneka.

Manusia boneka, sekarang itu menjadi julukan yang tepat bagi Sasori.. Ia memiliki kekuatan boneka yang ia pelajari dari Neneknya, Chiyo. Sayangnya ia pergi dari desanya meninggalkan sang Nenek untuk bergabung dengan _**Akatsuki**_ , yang dulunya masih bentuk organisasi.

Sekarang juga, Tobi mulai menggerakan rantainya sesuka hati. Kankuro memasang posisi siaga dengan wajah waspada. Ia melirik seluruh gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Tobi. Ia mengepit satu kunai dengan mulutnya lalu mementalkan rantai yang hendak melilitnya. Kankuro melepaskan gepitannya dan Kunai itu terjatuh ketanah.

Ia melompat mundur kebelakang, saat masih melayang di udara, pemuda itu menggerakan jari-jemari kanannya dan boneka yang berada di sebelah kanan pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan memuntahkan puluhan senbon. Tobi membuat dirinya tembus untuk menghindari serangan itu. Jadi ia tidak perlu capek-capek untuk meloncat menghindar.

Pola _**Mangekyou**_ pun sudah aktif di mata kanannya. Menandakan tadi ia sudah menggunakan salah satu kemampuan matanya untuk menghindari senbon lawannya. Yang ia gunakan adalah sebuah _**Jutsu**_ yang mengharuskan aktifnya terlebih dahulu _**Mangekyou Sharingan.**_

Setelah itu, sang pengguna memakai jurus _**Kamui**_ untuk memindahkan bagian tubuhnya ke dimensi _**shakku**_. Jurus ini hanya bertahan lima detik setelah pengguna memindahkan tubuhnya ke dimensi _**shakku**_ dan masa penggunaan Jurus ini adalah lima detik setelah pengguna menggunakan _**kamui**_ untuk memindahkan tubuh pengguna.

Nama Jurus dari perkembangan bagian tubuh ke dimensi _**shakku**_ menggunakan _**kamui**_ adalah _**Jikuukan Ido**_ , karena Jurus ini memerlukan teleportasi ruang dan waktu. Jika salah sedikit saja, maka pengguna akan terteleportasi ke dimensi lain, bukan ke dimensi _**shakku**_

Maka dari itu, penggunaan jurus ini memerlukan tingkat konsentrasi penuh.. Jika yang menggunakan Jurus ini adalah orang yang suka main-main maka pasti ia akan gagal. Untungnya ini adalah Tobi, seorang pria yang memiliki keseriusan dibalik topengnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan kalian kemari!" Kankuro berteriak, mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi beku. Tobi tak menggubris, percuma jika ia memberitahu.. Nantinya akan lebih banyak pertanyaan, juga jawaban yang harus ia jawab. "Hei! Jawab!"

Tobi mengabaikan teriakan Kankuro tadi. Ia memutar rantainya sejenak dan menggengam sebilah Kunai ditangan kirinya. Ia menghubungkan Kunai dengan rantai itu melalui sebuah tali benang khusus bagi para _**shinobi**_. Bukan benang jahit yang rapuh dan mudah putus.

Tangannya bergerak lincah dan rantai itu pun mulai memanjang ke arah Kankuro, melilit pemuda itu dan menyerap perlahan _**chakra**_ Kankuro. Tobi pun langsung melakukan _**teleport**_ ke Kankuro dan langsung menggaet ujung rantai yang sudah dihubungkan dengan Kunai tadi.

Blash!

Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia pun langsung menusuk punggung Kankuro dicelah-celah lilitan rantai _**chakra-**_ nya.. Ia menusuknya sangat dalam, hingga Kankuro merintih kesakitan dan langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Prang!

Tobi melepaskan lilitan rantainya yang melingkari bagian perut Kankuro hingga pungungnya. Ia menatap datar Kankuro yang jatuh ketanah bersama bonekanya. Sungguh lemah. Dan setelah itu Tobi langsung menghilang seperti tersedot oleh pusaran spiral pada topengnya..

"Hmm..." Gaara bergumam tidak jelas, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang masih hening ini.. Tidak ada yang memulai pertarungan terlebih dahulu. Tampaknya mereka sedang menyusun dan mengatur srategi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk berpikir. Selain karena harus melumpuhkan ketiga musuh didepannya, ia harus menghemat _**chakra**_ juga, siapa tahu dibutuhkan untuk nantinya..

Gaara menggerakan tangannya dan membentuk _**hando fuin**_ dan setelah itu langsung muncul puluhan peluru pasir berkecepatan tinggi menuju ketiga musuhnya " _ **Sand Bullet**_!"

Ketiga Ninja yang akan melawan sang _**Jinchuruki Ichibi**_ adalah tipe Ninja yang tidak memiliki elemen baik untuk membuat dinding pertahanan. Jadi mereka hanya bergerak cepat dengan _**shunshin**_ untuk menghindarinya. Tapi khusus bagi Naruto, ia menghindarinya dengan _**hiraishin**_

 _ **Hiraishin**_ adalah sebuah Jurus yang merupakan versi lebih baik dari _**Shunshin**_. Perpindahannya lebih cepat. Selain bisa melakukan teleportasi di dunia nyata. Pengguna juga bisa melakukan teleportasi ke dimensi _**Hiraishin**_. Tapi itu sangat berbahaya. Bisa jadi pengguna terjebak di celah-celah dimensi yang tidak jelas dan membuat mereka terjebak selamanya disana.

Sejauh ini, pengguna _**Hiraishin**_ adalah Namikaze Minato. Ia menjadi _**shinobi**_ tercepat seantero dunia Ninja. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecepatannya. Minato juga bisa membuat variasi gabungan dari _**Hiraishin**_ dan _**Rasengan**_ , juga _**Taijutsu**_

Sehingga dalam perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Minato Namikaze adalah seorang Ninja yang mendapat julukan _**Konoha of Kirroi Senko**_. Tapi Dunia Shinobi belum mengetahui jika ada yang bisa menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ selain sang _**Kirroi Senko**_.

Pertama, Namikaze Menma, anaknya sendiri yang tentunya mewarisi darah dan _**gen**_ sang _**kirroi senko**_. Ia sudah mempelajari tahap-tahap untuk menguasai _**Hiraishin**_. Pertama ia sudah mempelajari beberapa cara _**fuinjutsu**_ dasar beserta pengembangannya. Hanya saja ia belum membuat formula untuk jurusnya itu sendiri..

Kedua, Naruto Uchiha. Juga merupakan anak dari sang _**Yondaime Hokage**_ yang tidak dianggap olehnya. Mungkin Ninja kilat itu tidak pernah tahu jika ia memiliki dua anak. Naruto mampu menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ dengan bantuan _**fuin**_ yang dililit dalam kunai bercabang tiga.

Naruto sebenarnya mampu melakukan teleportasi tanpa _**fuin**_. Namun ia belum bisa melakukan teleportasi jarak jauh tanpa menggunakan _**fuin**_. Jadi itu belum sempurna.. Untunglah Naruto adalah tipe orang yang penyabar. Ia tetap ingin menyempurnakan _**hiraishin**_ -nya dan tidak ingin gegabah.

Percayalah, kesabaran akan berbuah keberhasilan...

 **Konohagakure No Sato, 03.30 AM**

Kushina membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di kasur bersama sang suami.. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke ujung papan ranjang dan mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, berusaha menangkan dirinya.. Keringat dingin menjalar dari pelipis-nya. Mimpi yang sangat buruk dan seakan-akan adalah mimpi yang nyata..

Mimpinya hampir sama dengan kejadian beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Saat prosesi melahirkannya, tapi yang membuatnya berpikir agak 'aneh' adalah ia melahirkan anak kembar ? Perasaan anaknya hanya Menma saja, entahlah.. Dan setelah itu juga muncul sosok bertopeng yang langsung menyerangnya dan anaknya.

Suaminya membawa pergi kedua anaknya ke tempat yang lebih aman terlebih dahulu. Kushina ditinggal sendirian dan tak bisa melawan karena baru saja melahirkan. Stamina dan kapasitas _**chakra**_ -nya tidak dalam kondisi prima. Bahkan saat _**Kyuubi**_ ditarik keluar dari dirinya.

Lalu mimpi itu menjadi cepat dan akhirnya saat _**Kyuubi**_ hendak menusuk anak mereka dengan kukunya. Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa ANBU yang langsung membuat perisai tanah pelindung. Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sudah mengetahui rencana dari Minato sendiri langsung menyegel bagian _**Yang Kyuubi**_ ketubuh seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Menma dengan _**hakke fuin**_

Lalu ia sendiri menyegel bagian _**Yin Kyuubi**_ ketubuhnya sendiri dan ia bawa ke akhirat dengan segel _**Shiki Fuujin**_. Sebelum kematiannya, Hiruzen mempercayakan desa ini kepada Minato karena ia merasa sang _**Yondaime**_ belum pantas untuk tewas..

Kushina berusaha untuk melupakan mimpi tadi dan kembali masuk dalam selimut putih tebalnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Tapi sayangnya ia malah semakin kepikiran akan mimpi aneh tadi.

Sebenarnya... Itu mimpi atau ingatannya ?

 **Sunagakure No Sato, 03.45 AM**

"Ah" Gaara mendesah pelan dan otaknya berputar keras untuk mencari cara menumbangkan ketiga orang dihadapannya. Sudah berbagai cara ia pikirkan dan dilaksanakan. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Sementara musuhnya terus melancarkan serangan mematikan yang membuat _**chakra**_ -nya hampir terkuras tak tersisa..

Dengan jumlah _**chakra**_ yang makin menipis. Hanya memungkinkan Gaara untuk menggunakan sebuah _**Jutsu.**_ Namun ia tidak yakin untuk melancarkan _**Jutsu**_ itu. Sudah dari tadi ia mencoba menyerang dengan variasi-variasi yang berbeda. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia belum mampu meladeni ketiga orang dihadapannya.

Tapi Gaara bukanlah orang yang pasrah sebelum mencoba. Ia menggerakan tangannya membentuk _**Hando Fuin**_ dan setelah itu langsung melancarkan serangan terahkir menggunakan _**chakra**_ nya sendiri..

" _ **Suna Shigure**_!"

 **Iwagakure No Sato, 03.50 AM**

Seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan seorang _**sannin**_ legendaris dan bernama Jiraiya itu tampak menghela nafasnya. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Menma yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan iler yang menyelimuti Guling yang dipeluk olehnya

 _ **Poor You, Guling**_. Jiraiya berbatin sweatdrop saat melihat Guling yang dipeluk Menma sudah diselimuti cairan liur Menma. Sang _**Gama-Sennin**_ itu pun segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar penginapan Menma. Ia keluar dan membawa seember air. Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan melakukan jurus terbaik seantero negara _**elemental**_

" _ **Semburan Air dari Ember**_!" serunya dan saat itu ia langsung mengguyur sang murid dengan seember air dingin. Blash. Menma basah kuyup dan langsung terbangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sial. Ia melihat sang Guru yang sedang menggengam sebuah ember. Badannya mengigil kedinginan dan Ia pun langsung memeluk kedua bahunya. Berharap bisa mengusir kedinginan itu.

"Sialan kau, _**Ero-Sennin**_!" teriak Menma dengan nada mengigil yang masih setia keluar dari mulutnya kala ia tidak dapat mengusir sepenuhnya rasa kedinginan akibat guyuran air dingin itu. Dan saat ini masih subuh juga. Cuacanya pasti dingin, ditambah ia juga disiram air dingin.. Beehh.. Gimana rasanya

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil, "Aku melakukan Jurus terbaik seantero negara _**elemental**_ tadi.."

Menma menggertak "Jurus hebat apanya!"

"Mungkin itu belum seberapa," ujar sang pria kodok itu. "Kau akan merasakan Jurus yang lebih baik dari itu.." Jiraiya mengambil ancang-ancang dan melakukan Jurus mautnya " _ **Hantaman Ember**_!"

Pang!

Ember biru itu pun melayang di dahi Menma dan meninggalkan tonjolan disana. Menma pun jatuh tergeletak di ranjangnya saat menerima Jurus terbaik di negara _**elemental**_ itu. Poor you, Menma..

 **Sunagakure No Sato, 04.00 AM**

Sudah empat jam _**Invasi**_ dilaksanakan dan kemenangan memang belum terdapat di kubu _**Akatsuki**_. Yah, mungkin takdir berkata mereka memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk menguasai dan merebut daerah _**Suna**_ dalam kekuasaan mereka..

Mereka masih memiliki tanggungan melawan _**shinobi-shinobi**_ serta para _**kunoichi**_ yang masih setia membela desa mereka agar tidak hancur. Namun kehancuran sudah tidak bisa dicegah, tapi setidaknya.. Mereka tetap melawan untuk mempertahankan wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

Trang! Blash!

Adu kunai dan tusukan terjadi antara Ninja-Ninja dari clan _**Fuma**_ dan _**Chuunin Sunagakure**_. Dalam hal ini, tentu saja Ninja Fuma lebih diunggulkan karena aspek mereka dalam penggunaan senjata. Meskipun ada beberapa Chuunin yang bisa menang adu Kunai dengan anggota klan Fuma...

 _ **Kita akan menang**_. Itulah yang ada dipikiran para anggota klan Fuma hingga membuat mereka makin bersemangat untuk membunuh para Ninja Sunagakure.

 **Konohagakure No Sato, 04.05 AM**

"Hiks...Hiks.." Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu. Air mata mulai menggenang dan membasahi kelopak matanya. Bahkan turun hingga piyama tidurnya basah. Minato, yang berada disebelahnya hanya mengusap punggung sang _**Red Hanabero From Konoha**_. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena juga terlarut dalam kesedihan.

Akhirnya kedua pasangan itu pun baru menyadari. Mereka melahirkan dua anak dan anehnya.. Kemana satu anak lainnya ? Mereka tidak ingat ? Bukan, mereka tidak memberi perhatian !

Naruto, nama anak mereka.. Seorang pemuda yang usianya mungkin sudah menginjak enam belas tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam _**spikey**_ dan bola mata beriris _**onyx**_.. Dari pancaran sorot matanya, sering kali diartikan sebagai rasa kesedihan dan kebencian..

"Aku... Hikss... Baru sadar kalau.. Hikss.. Melahirkan dua anak," kata Kushina lirih dalam tangisan. Minato masih berusaha menenangkannnya. Ia sebenarnya juga terlarut sedih dalam hal ini. Bagaiamana tidak ?

"Aku bodoh dan bodoh sekali. Aku mengabaikan Naruto yang sudah menjadi buronan dan memiliki harga kepala tinggi. Kemungkinan Naruto sudah dibunuh para _**Hunter**_ -Nin.," ujar Minato

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Kushina sedikit menghentikan tangisannya. Matanya yang masih sembab karena air mata menatap Iris biru langit Minato yang sudah berkaca-kaca...

"Kita percayakan ini kepada yang diatas.." Minato menatap ke atas, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang paling berada di atas sana.. Yang siapapun tidak dapat menjangkaunya, kecuali jika mereka sudah mati... ".. Semoga takdir dapat mempertemukan kita kembali dengan Naruto"

 **Sunagakure No Sato, 05.00 AM**

Durasi _**Invasi**_ sudah ditambah satu Jam, sepertinya para Ninja Suna sudah kelelahan, banyak yang tumbang hendak membela desa mereka... tapi apa daya ? Mereka terlalu lemah..

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa seorang dengan rambut putih dan sebagian Jubah yang sudah hancur. Ia dengan gila-gilaan menusuk dirinya sendiri, tepat di bagian jantung.. Tapi anehnya, justru Ninja yang berada dihadapannya merasakan sakit. Ninja itu memegangi dada kirinya dan tak lama tumbang.

Hidan, nama pria itu. Hidup dalam keabadian. Pria yang menyembah dewa jashin dan memberikan ritual secara teratur pada sang Dewa. Hidan memiliki kemampuan yang aneh. Jika ia sudah memiliki darah musuhnya, kemudian menciptakan lingkaran ritual dan meminum darah musuhnya. Maka...

Hidan setelah itu akan menusuk dirinya sendiri, dibagian-bagian organ vital.. yang anehnya adalah Hidan tidak tewas. Justru Ninja yang tadi Ia minum darahnya yang memiliki luka dan akhirnya tewas... Melihat itu otak para Ninja _**Suna**_ berpikir keras untuk mengalahkan Hidan..

.

.

Sementara Kazekage Gaara masih bertempur melawan ketiga _**Akatsuki**_ di hadapannya. _**Jutsu**_ terakhirnya. _**Suna Shigure**_ adalah sebuah _**Jutsu**_ dimana pengguna memanipulasi pasir biasa menjadi paku-paku pasir yang jatuh dari langit dalam jumlah banyak. Pengartiannya adalah pasir biasa digabung dengan _**chakra**_ **a** kan membentuk manipulasi menjadi hujan paku pasir.

Kemudian seorang pria bernama Naruto mengaktifkan pola mata yang aneh. Gaara menaikkan alisnya saat itu, semacam apakah mata itu ? Atau seperti _**Dojutsu**_.. Tapi ia belum pernah melihat mata semacam itu. Kemudian Naruto menciptakan aura hitam yang mengelilingi dirinya dan setelah itu muncul prajurit raksasa yang tangan kanannya memegang katana dan tangan kirinya memegang palu raksasa.

Naruto melindungi dirinya, sekaligus kedua temannya dengan itu.. Serangan terakhir Gaara pun tidak ber'efek' apapun, kecuali menghabiskan _**chakra**_ dirinya sendiri. Prajurit bewarna hitam itu langsung mengarahkan palunya ke sekitar Gaara berdiri. Brak!

Sebuah tekanan chakra pun tercipta dari hantaman palu tadi, membuat Gaara terhempas kebelakang beberapa puluh meter. Fuck. Bagi Gaara jurus tadi konsepnya hampir sama dengan pemilik mata aneh dengan pola riak air ungu. Sebuah hempasan.

Tapi caranya berbeda, jika pemilik mata aneh itu merentangkan tangannya untuk membuat hempasan. Naruto sendiri menggunakan palu prajuritnya untuk dihantamkan terlebih dahulu ketanah dan setelah itu barulah terjadi tekanan hempasan chakra..

"Deidara, picu ledakkan bom tanah liatmu!" perintah Naruto kepada Deidara yang berada disebelah kirinya..

" _ **Chakra**_ -ku belum sepenuhnya pulih," kata Deidara yang saat ini sedang kelelahan. "Tapi aku masih mempunyai cadangan empat bom C1.."

"Sudah, pakai saja.."

"Baiklah," Deidara pun melempar dan menebar bom C1nya di berbagai sisi. Setelah itu ia merapal setengah segel dan langsung mengucapkan kata mantra " _ **Katsu**_!"

Blar! Blar! Blar ! Blar !

Ledakan beruntun terjadi. Sebenarnya itu bukan untuk melukai sang _**Kazekage**_. Tapi hanya untuk menjadi gangguan penglihatan. Sasuke setelah mendengar perintah dari Naruto langsung berlari menyusup dari celah-celah ledakan. Kusanagi sudah berada di tangan kanannya dengan _**chakra raiton**_ yang sudah terselimuti..

" _ **Kusanagi No Chidori Gatana**_ _!"_

 _ **To Be Contineud**_

 _ **Author Notes : Yoo.. Akhirnya saya up to the date fic ini lagi.. Udah dua minggu yaa.. Sebenarnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu udah selese.. Namun saya kurang merasa greget dan setelah itu di remake dan remake...**_

 _ **Yoo. Thanks yang review fic lalu .. Bagi nama dibawah ini..**_

 _ **ChristianAmrokuzan, kirroi kitsune.197, rohimbae88, EdraPrimaa, Guest (1), Es Cendol, Esya. , Nokia 7610, 73, Guest (2), kainan, momoi chan, Dark, Retnoelf, Naruhina, Dobe, Guest (3), Ahmad312**_

 _ **Review sudah saya bales.. Yang pakek akun balesnya di PM dan yang ga' login balesnya dibawah..**_

 **\- Guest1 : Akhirnya setelah sekian lama rilis juga lo tong..**

 **Next..** Oke gan

 **\- Guest2 : Lanjut**. Nih udah lanjut

 **\- momoi-chan : Next update thor... Tetap semangat**.. Oke, nih udah next update.. Soal semangat, yah mudah-mudahan..

\- **Dark : Lumayan...Lanjut...** Hehe, nih udah lanjut gan..

 **\- Retnoelf : Next**. Ini dah Next

\- **Naruhina : Keren thor. Nanti di ending buat Naruto insyaf dan pair-in dengan Hinata ya thor. Keep NaruHina !** Ah, itu lihat aja kedepan

 **\- Dobe : Lanjut gan,,, keren nih fic,,, updatenya berapa hari sekali ?** Paling cepat 3 hari sekali dan paling lambat satu setengah bulan sekali. Kalau lebih, berarti saya hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan..

 **\- Guest3 : Lanjut Min.** Udah lanjut

Yoo, see you next chapter !

King Terry Jr out !


	3. Chapter 3 ( Arc III )

_**Dendam & Missing-Nin Season 2 : Road To War World Shinobi Four By King Terry Jr**_

 **Genre** : Adventure & Family

 **Pairing** : Penjahat Tidak Memerlukan Cinta ~ Dark Naruto

 **Rated** : M, for Gore

 **Summary** : Liat aja di-luar..

... **Selamat Membaca**...

 **Arc III = Penangkapan Gaara**

 **Sunagakure No Sato, 05.05 AM**

" **Kusanagi No Chidori Gatana**!"

Gaara hanya terdiam membeku ditempatnya. Saat Sasuke maju dengan _**Kusanagi**_ di tangan kanannya. Apalagi benda yang aslinya adalah milik Orochimaru itu ditambah daya pemotongnya dengan _**chakra raiton**_

Sorot mata panda miliknya hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Ia hanya bisa bertopang dengan kedua lututnya karena kelelahan akibat _**chakra**_ yang makin menipis dan akhirnya hampir habis.

" _ **Hei Panda, bagaimana jika aku menguasai dirimu**_?" Suara berat yang terasa dari sosok didalam dirinya membuat Gaara terhentak sementara. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, tapi ia agak enggan untuk membiarkan sosok itu menguasai dirinya. Karena dengan itu, sosoknya pasti kurang bisa membedakan mana lawan dan mana kawan..

Tapi disatu sisi, ia juga perlu kekuatan untuk melindungi desa dan dirinya sendiri. Gaara tidak bisa berpikir lama, karena..

"Rasakan ini!" Sasuke hendak menusuk perut Gaara dengan _**Kusanagi**_. Blesh. Darah merembes dari perut sang Kazekage. Ia pun terjatuh dan berguling kebelakang. Di alam bawah sadarnya. Gaara sedang bertemu dengan sosok seseorang mirip rakun dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti pasir. Dia adalah _**Ichibi**_ , seorang _**Bijuu**_ berekor satu.

" _ **Kau sudah memikirkan jawabannya**_?" tanya _**Ichibi**_ dengan nada khasnya.

" _Sudah,_ " jawab Gaara dengan datarnya. Ia kemudian pun menghilang dalam kegelapan dan di dunia nyata, Pemuda itu tampak membuka mata dan menemui dirinya masih dalam posisi terbaring di tanah berpasir. Gaara berpikir Ia sekarang sudah dalam posisi aman. Jaraknya cukup jauh dengan Sasuke yang posisinya paling terdepan.

Gaara pun memejamkan matanya, tidur dan membiarkan _**Ichibi**_ menguasai dirinya. Sang _**Bijuu**_ berpasir itu menyeringai tipis dibalik kurungannya. Lantas Ia pun langsung mengontrol tubuh sang _**Kazekage**_. Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara yang sudah tidak terkendali itu pun berubah ke _**mode Ichibi**_

"Sialan, dia berubah ke wujud monsternya," keluh Naruto saat melihat monster berekor satu yang sudah menggantikan posisi Gaara. Ini bisa gawat. Apalagi _**Bijuu**_ itu sekarang mengontrol sempurna tubuh Gaara. Ia pun menonaktifkan Prajurit Raksasanya.. Terlalu banyak menggunakan _**Susano**_ akan menguras _**Chakra**_

Naruto merapal serangkaian segel tangan dan mulai menyemburkan

 _ **Senbon-Senbon**_ angin dari mulutnya.. " _ **Shinku Senbon**_!"

 _ **Iwagakure No Sato, 05.20 AM**_

"Hoy, cepatlah _**ero-sennin**_!" gerutu Menma saat melihat sang Guru yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. Jiraiya, nama Guru yang sudah menyiramnya dengan seember air tadi subuh sedang berjalan tanpa memandang kedepan. Ia hanya melihat sebuah buku berjudul ' _ **Icha-Icha Paradise**_ '

Jiraiya menggengam bagian tengah buku itu dengan selipan Jempol tangan kirinya, sedangkan di tangan kanannya sang _**Sannin**_ legendaris itu menggengam sebuah kuas dengan tinta yang langsung ia torehkan kedalam buku itu. Sebuah buku nista. Itulah yang berada di pikiran Menma..

Ia sudah pernah membaca berbagai seri, ah tidak... bahkan semuanya seri dari _**Icha-Icha Paradise**_. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang termaksud dalam buku itu. Ia angkat bahu, entahlah.. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dalam buku bersampul oren itu.. Yang katanya merupakan buku terlaris seantero dunia _**shinobi**_

Awalnya Menma pernah melihat Gurunya, Hatake Kakashi yang membawa buku bersampul oren itu saat _**Tes Survival**_.. Kakashi dengan santainya menangkis serangan dia dan teman satu tim sambil membaca buku itu. Sungguh. Ninja _**top**_ seperti Kakashi membaca buku nista seperti itu ?

Sudahlah, itu tidak usah dipirkan.. yang lebih penting adalah sebentar lagi Ia akan kembali ke desa kelahirannya. Desa _**Konoha**_. Desa dengan kekuatan gempur paling besar di seluruh Negara _**Elemental**_. Desa yang memiliki _**Hokage-Hokage**_ terdahulu dengan kekuatan super.

Dan Menma yakin. Ia akan menjadi seorang _**Hokage**_ serta dapat melampaui kekuatan para pendahulunya !

 _ **Konohagakure No Sato, 05.25 AM**_

Minato terdiam dibawah _**shower**_ yang mengeluarkan air dingin dan membasahi kepalanya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan berusaha berpikir jernih saat ini. Kedua tangannya terpaku dan menempel di dinding. Otak Jeniusnya berputar kencang mencari Jawaban. Tapi sepertinya kejeniusan sang _**kirroi senko**_ tak terlalu berguna di detik-detik ini.

Sekarang, ia baru sadar. Naruto adalah anaknya. Anak pertamanya, kakak dari Menma. Selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari dirinya maupun Kushina. Bertahun-tahun waktu hanya dihabiskan untuk melatih Menma dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada sang _**Jinchuruki**_. Tapi Naruto ? Diabaikan dan sering merasakan kesakitan akibat siksaan para penduduk.

Minato tahu bahwa sebenarnya yang akan merasakan kesakitan itu adalah Menma. Tapi karena Menma terlalu banyak diawasi oleh dirinya dan Kushina. Bahkan Ia sudah memberikan misi khusus bagi para _**ANBU**_ kepercayaannya untuk mengawasi Menma dari belakang.

Hal itu membuat para penduduk enggan untuk menyiksa Menma dan malah melampiaskannya kepada Naruto dan _**moment**_ yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah saat Naruto keluar dari desa dan menjadi Ninja Buronan dengan harga kepala lumayan tinggi untuk seorang anak yang saat itu masih berusia tiga belas tahun.

Bahkan saat terakhir, ia pernah melihat deretan nama Naruto di jajaran _**bingo book**_. Di usia Pemuda itu yang sekarang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Naruto masuk dalam peringkat ke seratus dan menurut Informasi. Naruto bersengkongkol dengan seorang keturunan terakhir _**Uchiha**_ yang tidak dibantai Itachi.

Sasuke, yaa.. Sasuke.. Seorang pemuda berambut _**raven**_ yang dititipkan Itachi kepada dirinya, untuk dijaga baik-baik dan penuh pengertian. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menjaga Sasuke, bahkan ia saja tidak bisa memberi kebahagiaan serta menjaga Naruto ? Yang merupakan anaknya sendiri..

 _ **Iwagakure No Sato, 05.30 AM**_

Menma dan Jiraiya saat itu sudah keluar dari wilayah perbatasan _**Iwa**_. Tapi setelah beberapa lama bertempuh. Mereka dihadang oleh belasan _**bandit**_ yang mengepung mereka dari berbagai sisi dengan senjata-senjata berat dan pedang samurai.

"Heh, menggangu saja," ujar Jiraiya saat melihat bandit-bandit yang tujuannya mengincar harta. Dengan penuh berat hati Ia menyimpan buku laknatnya dan menghembuskan nafas drastis. Padahal Ia sudah punya banyak Inspirasi untuk menuangkan ide-ide tidak baiknya ke buku yang paling dicintai para _**shinobi-shinobi**_ di dunia Ninja ini..

Setelah itu, Jiraiya langsung memanjangkan dan menumbuhkan secara erostis rambut-rambutnya hingga merumbai panjang kebawah. Ia pun mengambil posisi membungkuk layaknya katak dan setelah itu langsung menggunakan ' _ **Hari Jigoku**_ ' untuk menembakkan Jarum rambutnya..

Bandit-bandit itu pun langsung terluka dibuatnya. Tidak ada halangan lagi setelah itu dan mereka kembali menempuh perjalanan kembali ke desa _**Konohagakure**_.

 _ **Sunagakure No Sato, 06.00 AM**_

Enam Jam adalah waktu yang cukup bagi para _**Akatsuki**_ untuk menghancurkan _**Suna**_ dan hampir membantai habis para _**shinobi**_ - _ **shinobi**_ yang tewas membela desa ini. Yah, sengaja dihancurkan karena akan ada perombakan ulang untuk pembangunan serta perluasan wilayah desa _**Akatsuki**_. Ninja-Ninja sengaja dibuat tewas agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa wilayah _**Sunagakure**_ sudah dirampas.

Lagipula Ninja-Ninja itu tidak usah dibiarkan hidup. Biar mereka merasakan apa itu yang disebut kesakitan.. agar mereka tidak berlagak kuat padahal kemampuan mereka masih minim.. Otot tidak ada, apalagi otak.. Semuanya kosong, hanya mengandalkan kata-kata, seperti pepatah..

 _ **Tong Kosong Nyaring Bunyinya**_. Begitulah peribahasa yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan kebanyakan para _**shinobi**_ yang berkata ingin menjaga desa ini dan mengusir para _**Akatsuki**_. Nyatanya ? Nihil. Mereka langsung keok dalam sekali serangan. Mati banyak bicara tanpa melawan. Sungguh payah, sungguh lemah..

 _ **Shinobi**_ itu harus memperjuangkan desanya dari marabahaya dan juga kehancuran. Tapi ini.. Apa jadinya _**Sunagakure**_ sekarang ? Daya tempur mereka untuk melawan sudah habis karena kebanyakan pasukan malah memilih lari untuk bertahan hidup. Hidup itu tidak ada artinya jika kalian terasingkan dari tempat kelahiran sendiri. Dan suatu saat, kalian pasti akan menyesalinya.. Karena kalian lari, maka desa kalian akan lebih mudah hancur.

Lebih baik kalian mati, mati demi desa dan sorot mata kalian yang hampir menutup mata masih bisa melihat keadaan desa.. Walau saat itu desa kalian sudah rata dengan tanah. Satu bangunan pun tidak luput dari kehancuran. Bau amis karena darah dan mayat disebelah kalian terbaring pun sangat menyengat di indra penciuman.

Tapi itulah maksud dari _**shinobi**_. _**Shinobi**_ adalah seorang Ninja yang mati demi desanya. Seseorang yang rela berkorban dan bertindak secara nyata, bukan hanya memerintah dan melihat sambil menggoyangkan kaki.. Jujur, itu adalah _**shinobi**_ memalukan.

Saat ini, para _**Akatsuki**_ berteriak senang kala melihat musuh-musuh mereka yang masih berada di sekitar kawasan sudah musnah tak bersisa. Mereka pun pulang ke _**Akatsuki Gakure**_ untuk mengisi tenaga dan merayakan kemenangan _**Invasi**_.

Tapi masih ada seorang _**shinobi suna**_ yang masih rela untuk mempertahankan desa sekaligus dirinya. Kazekage Gaara. Nama pria yang saat itu sudah dalam mode _**Bijuu**_. Otomatis _**chakra**_ dan kekuatannya meningkat drastis daripada saat ia masih mengandalkan Gentong Pasirnya sebagai sumber kekuatan.

Dari _**Akatsuki**_ pun masih ada tiga orang yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Gaara. Naruto, Sasuke dan Deidara. Ketiganya adalah sosok yang masih memiliki cadangan _**chakra**_ lumayan untuk menghadapi sang _**Jinchuruki Ichibi**_ yang mendapat tambahan pasokan _**chakra**_ dari _**bijuu**_ yang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya.

Iris mata gelap Naruto melihat ke _**Ichibi**_ yang mengaum sekeras-kerasnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan terlalu fokus untuk melihat _**Ichibi**_.. Ia melihat sesosok yang berada di kepala _**Bijuu**_ itu dalam keadaan tertidur. Hm. Bisa dikatakan jika _**Ichibi**_ mengendalikan tubuh sang _**Jinchuruki**_ jika sang inangnya tertidur. Yah. Pasti tidak menyenangkan tidak bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan Insomnia, tapi memang tidak boleh tidur. Atau monster dalam tubuh Gaara akan berusaha menguasai dirinya, kemudian menghancurkan desa dan memberontak ingin hidup bebas.

Ini pasti _**fuinjutsu**_ yang digunakan untuk menyegel _**Ichibi**_ ke tubuh Gaara adalah termasuk _**fuinjutsu**_ yang tingkatannya masih rendah. Efeknya adalah pengguna tidak boleh tertidur..

Naruto tertawa kecil di dalam hatinya, pantas saja saat mata Gaara terpejam. Ada sebuah bentuk bewarna hitam yang menandakan pria itu tidak pernah tertidur sejak _**Ichibi**_ tersegel didalam dirinya. Wah. Bisa dibayangkan sakitnya Gaara tidak bisa memejamkan mata dan beristirahat.

 _ **Jadi, cara mengalahkannya adalah dengan membangunkan Gaara**_? Batin Naruto mencoba berpikir keras akan situasi ini. Ia yang menguasai _**hiraishin**_ pun mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga dengan _**fuin**_ yang berartikan ' _ **hiraishin**_ ' atau secara harfiah berarti 'perpindahan'

Naruto pun melesatkan _**kunai hiraishin**_ itu kearah wajah _**Ichibi**_. Ia ingin berteleportasi sekarang. Tapi bola matanya tersentak kala melihat kunai bercabangnya ditepis oleh tangan pasir Shukaku hingga terpental ke sisi lain. Ia pun melakukan teleportasi kesana dan mencabut kunai tadi.

" _ **Hiraishin**_ ? Anak _**Yondaime Hokage**_ 'kah?" tebak _**Ichibi**_. Naruto menggeleng perlahan. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada kunai bersegel itu.

"Aku hanya orang yang beruntung bisa menguasai teknik dewa terbang ini"

Jujur, Naruto tidak ingin mengaku kalau ia adalah anak dari _**Yondaime**_. Ia bukan anak dari Pria yang bisa membantai pasukan _**Iwa**_ dalam perang dunia shinobi ketiga dengan sekejap. Sejak saat itu, _**Konoha**_ dan _**Iwa**_ terus bermusuhan karena _**Iwa**_ merasa dibantai seperti anak kecil.

Karena Ia tidak pernah menjadi anaknya. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata jika Naruto terlahir dari rahim Kushina, yang merupakan Istri Minato. Tapi nyatanya ? Ia tidak dianggap, mungkin kelahiran dirinya hanya untuk memperbanyak manusia di dunia _**shinobi**_ , tidak untuk mendapat kasih sayang serta perhatian..

"Ya," _**Ichibi**_ bergumam datar sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia pun mengumpulkan suatu energi hitam di mulutnya. Wush. Bola hitam itu membesar dan memancarkan energi besar disana.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera menyuruh Sasuke dan Deidara untuk mendekat padanya. Ia pun mengaktifkan _**Susano**_ bewarna hitamnya. Wush. _**Susano**_ yang tadinya hanya berupa tulang tengkorak diselimuti oleh beberapa pilar _**chakra**_ dan Naruto membentuk _**susano**_ nya dalam wujud _**Incomplete**_

Setelah itu, _**Susano**_ Naruto langsung masuk dalam wujud _ **complete**_ nya. Lengan kanan Susano memegang katana dan di lengan kirinya memegang palu raksasa. Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto kembali mengaktifkan _**Susano Complete**_ nya..

 _ **Susano**_ Naruto menumbuhkan dua lengan biasa. Hal itu membuat _**Susano**_ berwarna hitam Naruto memiliki empat lengan. Disisi _**Ichibi**_ , tampak monster berekor satu itu sudah selesai mengumpulkan energi hitam di luar mulutnya. Ia pun memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah itu, sang _**Tanuki**_ pun langsung memuntahkan bom _**bijuu**_ itu. " _ **Bijuudama**_!"

Naruto melindungi Sasuke dan Deidara dengan _**armor susano**_ sementara kedua lengan _**susano**_ -nya tampak menepis bom _**bijuu**_ itu menjauh. Setelah itu lengan _**susano**_ yang memegang sebuah _**katana**_ pun dengan cepat menebaskannya kearah bom itu.

Jduar!

Bom _**Bijuu**_ itu terbelah dan meledak. Tidak ada efek bagi Naruto dan teman-temannya karena mereka sudah terlindungi oleh _**Susano**_ dan _**Armor Susano. Ichibi**_ yang melihat itu mendesah kesal. Sial. Serangan terkuatnya tidak berarti apa-apa. Ditatapnya perlahan Naruto. _**Bijuu**_ yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu itu terkejut saat tanpa sengaja matanya berbentrokan dengan pola mata Naruto yang aneh. Segitiga-segitiga yang berhubung menjadi satu dengan sebuah lingkaran sebagai titik pusatnya.

' **Bu-bukankah i-itu mata Mangekyou Sharingan Abadi** _?_ '

 **Konohagakure No Sato, 06.30 AM**

Konoha, nama desa yang ibaratnya merupakan desa terkuat di negara _**elemental**_. Desa yang banyak dimusuhi oleh desa dari negara _**elemental**_ lain, kebanyakan para penduduk sudah terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka dan melaksanakan aktifitas keseharian..

Yang merupakan kepala keluarga tentunya mencari nafkah.. ada yang bekerja sebagai seorang petani, pedagang dan buruh angkat. Sedangkan para Ibu rumah tangga sedang sibuk menjaga anak mereka dan memasak untuk sarapan pagi.

Di kediaman Namikaze, tampak Minato yang duduk di meja makan. Ia tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanan lezat buatan Kushina dihadapannya, padahal.. pria berambut kuning itu tidak akan menolak jika Kushina memasak makanan itu. Tapi kini tidak..

Nafsu makannya berkurang, atau bahkan tidak ada.. Ia ingin berpikir jernih dan jernih. Ia tidak memerdulikan makanan yang sudah dingin karena dibiarkan selama dua puluh menit itu. Minato hanya bertopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya sambil menatap sebuah foto. Foto yang menunjukkan senyuman, tapi bagi Minato.. Itu adalah kesedihan yang berujung kepahitan..

Di foto itu, terdapat Ia, Kushina dan Menma yang berada di sebuah _**bazar**_ di ujung _**Konoha**_ , saat itu mereka bertiga tersenyum saat ada sebuah festival kembang api. Di _**bazar**_ itu terdapat banyak bentuk kembang api. Minato, Kushina dan Menma difoto oleh seorang _**fotografer**_ yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendapat pundi-pundi uang.

Mereka pun membentuk sebuah kenangan. Kenangan dimana mereka tersenyum lebar sambil memegang kembang api yang belum dinyalakan. Minato tersenyum pahit, andaikan ada seorang anak lagi disana.. Yang juga tersenyum lebar sambil memegang kembang api.. Anak yang diharapakannya adalah..

 **Naruto**

 **Kirigakure No Sato, 06.35 AM**

" _ **Mizukage-sama**_ , beberapa Ninja yang diutus dalam misi menuju _**Konoha**_ tewas," lapor seorang _**shinobi**_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dalam posisi berlutut. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah _**Mizukage**_ yang saat ini sepertinya sedang menahan marah.

 _ **Mizukage**_ atau lebih tepatnya Mei Terumi berjalan mengitarinya sambil berdecak kesal. Chojuro, nama _**shinobi**_ yang melaporkan kejadian tadi mulai mendongkak dan melihat Mei yang menatap _**Kirigakure**_ dari ketinggian ratusan meter. Posisi Mei yang membelakangi Chojuro membuat pria itu tidak tahu sebagaimanakah ekspresi wanita itu.

Mei berbalik dan menatap Chojuro, tidak ada lagi senyuman manis yang ia pampangkan, hanya wajah datar dengan nada bicara dingin dan sakartis.. "Perintahkan para _**ANBU**_ kepercayaan-ku untuk menyelidiki semua ini!"

 **Kumogakure No Sato, 06.40 AM**

Disebuah Gedung yang bangunannya berdiri tegak dan merupakan bangunan paling tinggi di _**Kumogakure**_ , bahkan posisinya yang hampir sejajar dengan awan itu pun nampak terjadi kegaduhan disana.

" _ **ANBU**_ , jadi kau bilang ada sebuah organisasi yang mengincar para _**Jinchuruki**_ , termasuk Yugito dan adikku, Bee?!" Raikage bertanya geram kepada seorang bertopeng burung hantu dihadapannya. _**ANBU**_ tadi hanya menggangukan kepalanya.

"Pergilah," gumam Raikage pelan. Ia bahkan meninggalkan nada tinggi yang selalu dipakainya dalam berbicara. _**ANBU**_ tadi pun merapal segel dan menghilang dalam jatuhnya dedaunan. Mabui, selaku asisten sang pria berotot itu pun menghampiri atasannya.

"Benarkah mereka mengincar _**Jinchuruki**_ , tapi untuk apa?" tanya Mabui penasaran.

Raikage menatap Mabui "Mereka mengincar _**Bijuu**_ "

Mabui mengganguk paham. Ia pun langsung mengerti masalah apa yang dialami pria paruh baya dihadapannya ini. Ia pun kembali ke posisi awalnya. Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Siapa tahu dia punya Ide untuk membantu atasannya.

 **Perbatasan Iwa, 06.45 AM**

"..."

Hening, suasana antara Menma dan Jiraiya. Menma asik berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang bertopang kebelakang kepala. Sedangkan Jiraiya, yah... masih menulis buku surga para Pria.

.

.

 **Sunagakure No Sato, 06.47 AM**

" _ **Shit**_ , **jadi aku melawan dua** _**uchiha**_?" _**Ichibi**_ berkata sambil melirik pola mata Naruto yang masih dalam mode _**mangekyou**_ dan Sasuke dalam mode _**sharingan**_ biasa. Naruto masih mengaktifkan _**susano**_

 _ **Bahaya Jika aku menatap matanya. Aku bisa terkena Genjutsu**_. Dan setelahnya, _**Ichibi**_ tidak berbentrokan kontak mata dengan kedua _**uchiha**_ itu.

"Ya, kami duo _**uchiha**_ ," kata Naruto merespon ucapan _**bijuu**_ tadi. "Sayangnya disini tidak ada Tobi- _ **sensei**_ , yah.. Sasuke ? Jika tidak ia bisa mengontrol _**bijuu**_ rakun ini sesuka hatinya."

"Hn," respon Sasuke

Mereka pun terus bertempur melawan _**Ichibi**_. Tapi sayangnya tidak semudah itu untuk mengalahkan _**Bijuu**_ ini. Naruto sempat beberapa kali melakukan _**attack**_ dengan bantuan prajurit hitamnya. Tapi usaha itu belum cukup untuk menaklukkan sang monster legendaris.

Bahkan mereka sempat dibuat kesusahan dengan _**bijuudama**_ yang sering kali dimuntahkan oleh _**Ichibi**_. Naruto yang paling kelelahan saat ini. Ia yang merupakan mesin tempur sekaligus pertahanan. Matanya sudah lelah untuk melindungi teman-teman dari _**Bijuudama**_

"Shit, aku harus cepat," Naruto pun menutup sebelah mata kanannya. Ia memfokuskan pandangan ke sebelah kiri.. Naruto menatap seluruh tubuh _**Ichibi**_. Dirasa pas, pemuda itu langsung melancarkan _**Jutsu**_ pamungkasnya. " _ **Amaterasu**_!"

" **Sialan. Ini api abadi klan Uchiha. Groar!** " _**Ichibi**_ mengaum saat merasakan api hitam itu membakar tubuhnya. Naruto menonaktifkan pola _**eternal mangekyou sharingan**_ dengan _ **sharingan**_ biasa. Ia pun mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga yang sudah dililit _**fuin**_ di sekitar bagian pegangannya.

Naruto pun melesatkan itu ke udara. Tepatnya di atas punggung _**Ichibi**_. Ia melakukan teleportasi _**hiraishin**_ level dua. Teleportasi dimana Ia bisa melakukan _**teleport**_ ke kunai _**hiraishin**_ yang masih bergerak. Ia pun mengambil kunai yang masih melayang dan menendang tubuh Gaara yang masih tertidur.

"Ukh!" rintih Gaara pelan saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Sesaat kemudian, api yang membakar _**Ichibi**_ pun padam dan _**Bijuu**_ itu langsung menghilang. Gaara mendengus kesal. Sial. Walaupun ia menggunakan kekuatan _**Ichibi**_ pun belum cukup untuk mengalahkan ketiga orang dihadapannya.

'Apa!' Gaara berteriak histeris saat melihat sesuatu yang hinggap di bahu kanannya, sebuah kelabang kecil. Tidak hanya disitu. Ada juga yang berada di bahu kiri dan sekitar gentongnya. Itu bukan kelabang biasa, melainkan bom tanah liat Deidara. Gaara memejamkan matanya, berharap Pemuda banci itu tidak mengucapkan kata yang bisa meledakkan bom ini.

" _ **Katsu**_!"

Harapan Gaara pun sirna.

:

:

Deidara menciptakan seekor burung tanah liat yang langsung membungkus tubuh Gaara. Ia pun naik di punggung burung itu bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Deidara mengendalikan burungnya untuk terbang tinggi.

Semuanya sudah selesai, dari sini.. _ **Invasi**_ telah tamat dan penangkapan _**Jinchuruki Ichibi**_ pun berhasil. Tapi sayangnya ada beberapa _**shinobi suna**_ yang melarikan diri entah kemana. _**Shinobi Akatsuki**_ yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam penyerangan kali ini pun pulang dengan senyuman bangga di wajah mereka.

Sebelum itu, keenam Pain berdiri membentuk pola segi enam, lalu mereka menyelimuti seluruh kawasan _**Sunagakure**_ yang sudah rata dengan tanah itu dengan segel portal segi enam. Tujuannya terbagi dalam beberapa hal..

1\. Agar para _**shinobi suna**_ tidak kembali ke desa mereka lagi.

2\. Agar negara _**elemental**_ tidak percaya jika wilayah mereka sudah direbut _**Akatsuki**_

3\. Untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan _**Akatsuki**_

4\. Alasan paling mendalam.. agar negara _**elemental**_ tidak menyerang mereka.

Untuk alasan keempat, bukannya para _**Akatsuki**_ takut untuk diserang. Hanya saja mereka takut terjadinya perang. Mereka bukan semberono main menyatakan perang begitu saja. Perlu proses, penyusunan srategi dan kerja sama untuk itu agar bisa memenangkan perang ini.

Sekarang mereka sudah menang berperang kepada _**Sunagakure**_!

 **To Be Contineud**

 **Maaf kalo chap ini agak pendek..**

 **.**

 **Author Notes** : Update kilat hehee.. maaf kalo ada _**typo**_ tertinggal dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk diberitahukan di kolom komentar. Yoo. Saya sih sebenarnya berencana bikin fick baru. Ah. Tapi masih dalam prosesi penulisan. Saya tidak mau mempublishnya cepat tapi akhirnya buntu ide dan discontineud. Bocoran saja, tema fick ini adalah shinobi-shinobi juga.

Terima kasih atas para _**review**_ di chapter lalu, terima kasih bagi para _**peng-review**_ atau _**readers**_ yang sudah komen karya saya. Komentar anda sangat berharga bagi saya. Special thanks for...

 **Ero Azazel**

 **EdraPrimaa**

 **Dobe**

 **Guest1**

 **Nokia 7610**

 **Esya.**

 **NaruHina**

 **vira-hime**

 **Akagami No Shanks**

 **.5**

 **kiiroi kitsune.197**

 **ChristianAmrokuzan**

 **Earl grey bernvoureth**

 **rohimbae88**

 **Retnoelf**

 **.5**

 **Gugur Daun**

 **TsubasaF**

 **Dark Blue.73**

 **Guest2**

 **ES CENDOL**

 **agisummimura**

 **Ahmad312**

 **Kain**

 **Guest3**

Bagi yang _**review**_ pakek akun saya bales lewat PM berjam-jam sebelum ini di _ **update**_. Tentunya dengan pemberitahuan kapan saya _**update**_ selanjutnya . Untuk yang gak pakai akun, saya bales dibawah ini..

 **-Dobe : Yeah, akhirnya update.. Next !** Thanks reviewnya, Ini udah Next

 **-Guest1 : Chap ini lumayan panjang dan cukup menarik.. Next thor dan apakah nanti gaara ketangkep ?** Thanks reviewnya, chap ini terjawab sudah.. hehehehe

 **-Naruhina : Yaa... Memang kurang greget kalau udah dikasih tau inti ceritanya... Next!** Nah itu kamu tau, thanks _**review**_ nya..

 **-Retnoelf : Akhirnya up juga next chap thor.. :v** _.._ Oke, ini udah next , thanks atas reviewnya

 **-Gugur Daun : Chap 2nya juga keren.. Next.. Jangan buat saya lama menunggu**. Iƴa gan, ini saya udah update. Thanks atas reviewnya.

 _-_ **TsubasaF : Next ya! Ceritanya lebih bagus season 1, penulisannya juga. Keep writing3 King Terry Jr-san! O,ya kalo bisa pairnya jangan gadis yg ada di Konoha kesannya crack pairing gtu. Kan jelas2 Naru itu missing nin dari kecil aneh kalo pasangannya gadis Konoha. Dan Hinata kurasa lebih baik sama Menma, secara dia mirip view Naru di manga nya. Sorry kalo cerewet ya. Semangat!** Maksud poin pertama ? ceritanya bagusan season 1 atau lebih bagus dari season 1 ? Saya bingung .. Hehehe, Naru gak punya pair. Soalnya dia itu missing-nin dan missing-nin saya rasa gak perlu cinta. Nanti cinta malah membuat dia tersadar. Disini Naru saya buat akan gelap dalam dunia kebenciannya. MenmaHina yah ? Saya pikirkan, tergantung ending fic ini...hehehe. Kamu reviewnya panjang dan saya balasnya panjang juga, oke, thanks for review..

 **-Guest2 : Next thor!** Sip dah. Ini dah next

 **-Guest3 : Di lanjut min apakah ada invasi knohonya juga**? Rahasia xd. Akan terjawab seiring jalannya cerita hambar ini.

 _Oke, maaf kalo chap ini agak pendek. Jika kalian berminat silahkan tinggalkan review, favs & follows. _

_Mind to review, favs and follows ?_

 _R_

 _E_

 _V_

 _I_

 _E_

 _W_

King Terry Jr out !


	4. Chapter 4 ( Arc IV )

**King Terry Jr in**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by MK. Story by KTJ.

Baca A/N di akhir chap jika berminat ;)

Khusus chap ini ga terlalu fokus ke Naru dkk ..

 **King Terry Jr**

 **Konohagakure, 11.45 PM**

"Yeah! Aku pulang... _**konoha**_ , aku datang !"

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Menma yang berlonjak girang saat berada di depan Gerbang utara desa _**konohagakure**_. Kebetulan saat itu tidak ada penjaga Gerbang, karena sekarang merupakan jam istirahat makan siang...

Jadinya mereka tidak perlu takut akan kabar kedatangan mereka dari latihan selama 3,5 tahun lamanya. Memang sengaja, karena Menma ingin memberikan _**suprize**_ kepulangan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu.. Menma mendapat surat kerinduan dari Ibunya dan mengomeli dengan ribuan kata panjang yang membuat matanya suntuk melihatnya. Akhirnya Menma memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat.

Lagipula Ia berhasil mempersingkat waktu latihannya dengan menggunakan prinsip _**kagebunshin**_. Dengan membentuk banyak klon, ia bisa mempelajari berbagai penguasaan teknik-teknik Ninja sekaligus.

Karena ingatan dari _**kagebunshin**_ -nya setelah menghilang akan menjadi ingatan di dalam otaknya. Jadi, ia malah bisa bersantai di latihannya. Malah menikmati _**ramen**_ di kedai persinggahannya.

Menma melompat ke sebuah tiang hitam tinggi yang berada di dekat rumah salah satu penduduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru _**konoha**_. Sementara Jiraiya pergi entah kemana..

 _ **hampir sama seperti sebelum aku pergi**_

Menma pun menapak di tanah dan berlari di antara kerumunan penduduk yang berbondong-bondong melaksanakan aktifitas keseharian mereka masing-masing. Dengan sigap ia melewati celah-celah agar tidak menabrak penduduk.

Kebanyakan dari warga sipil tidak menyapa Menma, karena mereka tidak tahu pria itu sudah kembali.. Menma bergerak terlalu cepat, yang bisa terlihat hanya pakaian bewarna oren dipadu hitam.

Perubahan segi fisik Menma pun terlihat. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi beberapa belas centi dari saat Ia meninggalkan _**konoha**_. Saat itu dia gemar makan _**ramen**_ , maka tingginya merupakan yang paling pendek di antara jejeran lulusan seangkatannya.

Tiba-tiba Menma teringat Sasuke, teman lamanya yang pergi meninggalkan desa. Ia pernah melihat Sasuke yang bersama Naruto. Dan ia pulang karena Kakashi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sudah masuk kedalam organisasi kriminal bernama _**Akatsuki**_.

Menma jadi teringat akan janjinya kepada Sakura. Saat itu Gadis _**cherry**_ itu berkata bahwa Menma harus berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Dan Menma menyetujui itu dengan mudahnya. Ia tidak berpikir lebih lanjut, karena dia hanya ingin Sakura tidak menangis lagi.

Mengingat hal itu, Menma jadi ingat. Sampai sekarang ia belum bisa membawa Sasuke pulang. Hanya berusaha. Salah satu usahanya adalah berlatih dengan Jiraiya. Ia mencoba menguasai _**sennin mode**_ di akhir latihannya. Tapi gagal. Menma tidak fokus dalam melakukan hal itu. Hampir saja dia menjadi patung batu katak saat itu.

Ia memberitahukan kabar itu kepada keluarganya di _**konoha**_ , dan ia tidak berhasil menguasai lebih lanjut mode pertapa itu karena dilarang oleh Kushina yang mengoceh-oceh kepada Jiraiya untuk membuat Menma berhenti berlatih menguasai _**sennin mode**_.

Jiraiya diancam akan dibikin tulangnya remuk oleh sang _**Red Hanabero**_. Dan tentunya sang pertapa genit tidak ingin bertemu di ambang kematian. Pukulan dari Kushina itu setara dengan kekuatan monster Tsunade.

Sreet!

Menma berhenti dan melihat punggung seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut merah jambu. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Menma pun mensejajarkan dirinya dengan langkah kaki perempuan itu. Diamatinya sejenak dan baru diputuskan untuk menyapanya sambil memegang pundak perempuan tersebut.

"Hai, sakura- _ **chan**_ ," sapa Menma.

Sakura menoleh dan menemui sesosok yang berambut jingga dihadapannya. Iris mata _**ruby**_ yang tajam. Hidung yang mancung dan kulit matang tersengat sinar matahari siang. Dan jangan lupakan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya yang sudah memudar.

"Menma," Sakura tersenyum melihat teman lamanya. "Sudah pulang?"

Sakura mengamati pria yang merupakan anak _**Yondaime Hokage**_ dihadapannya. Penampilannya sudah berubah, mulai dari pakaian.. sepertinya pria itu sudah mengunakan rasio warna yang cukup. Oren dan hitam membuatnya sedikit lebih tampan. Itu menurutnya.

"Ya," jawab Menma, senyuman yang tadi kini berubah menjadi cengiran khas yang sering ia pamerkan kepada kheleyak ramai.

Kini giliran Menma yang mengamati Sakura dari bawah ke atas. Mulai dari rambut _**pinky**_ yang sudah dipotong sebahu. Iris matanya yang seteduh dedaunan hijau. Dan pakaian yang agak modis.

Sebuah baju _**kunoichi**_ lengan pendek. Warna utamanya merah sementara warna kedua lengannya kuning. Lambang marga _**haruno**_ dipampang bangga di punggungnya.

Bawahannya, Sakura mengenakan rok putih yang dua centi berada di atas lutut. Dengan dalaman celana pendek siku-siku bewarna hitam. Menurut Menma, Sakura lebih cantik dan dewasa.

Pipinya pun merona merah. Sakura menyadarinya dan mengerutkan kening. Tapi tak lama Ia tahu kalau ekor mata Menma terfokus pada penampilannya. Dan Sakura rasa 'fokus' itu ditunjukkan ke bagian 'dada'-nya.

Tangan Sakura terkepal. Ia langsung melayangkan pukulan dengan kekuatan supernya di pipi kanan Menma. " _ **Shanaroo**_!"

 **King Terry Jr**

"Ya, sudah sampai.." Sakura berdiri di halaman Rumah Sakit _**konoha**_. Selama ini, dia sudah menjadi perawat sekaligus tenaga medis disini. Sakura mampu menggunakan _**ninjutsu medis**_ tingkat tinggi dan sudah menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa yang 'hampir' tewas karena luka parah.

Sakura sudah belajar _**ninjutsu medis**_ setelah beberapa minggu dari _**invasi**_ gabungan antara _**suna**_ & _**oto**_. Ia menemui seorang ahli medis yang merupakan seorang _**sannin**_ legendaris, Tsunade Senju.

Sakura meminta agar Tsunade menjadikannya murid. Kebetulan Tsunade sengaja singgah ke _**konoha**_ untuk membantu tenaga _**medis**_ saat serangan oto-suna Tsunade menolak, karena ia tidak ingin menetap di _**konoha**_. Tapi karena Sakura ingin kuat dan berguna. Sakura rela untuk mengikuti Tsunade ke pelosok ― pelosok dunia _**shinobi**_.

Akhirnya hati Tsunade luluh. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal di _**konoha**_ , karena beberapa alasan.. ― Ingin menjadi tenaga medis di konoha dan melatih Sakura ― Tsunade juga sudah menjadi kepala RS di _**Konohagakure**_.

"Iya.."

Sakura terkikik pelan saat melihat benjolan besar yang berada di pipi Menma. Ia pun berjalan masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit untuk melaksanakan tugas medisnya, sementara Menma kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei, Menma 'kah ? Lama tak jumpa."

Menma bisa mendengar ada suara yang menyapanya. Lantas ia langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan menemui seorang _**chuunin**_ berambut diikat keatas serta bekas luka bergaris miring di hidungnya membuat Menma yakin kalau orang itu adalah..

"... Iruka- _ **sensei**_?" tebaknya, dan pria itu mengganguk singkat sambil mengukir senyuman. "Ya, ini aku.." Menma membetulkan letak _**head profector**_ nya untuk memberikan kesan mendalam.

Iruka adalah guru Menma di akademi. Ia adalah orang yang baik dan penyayang. Menma sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri dan Menma pun merasa sebaliknya. Iruka sering mentraktirnya makan _**ramen**_ di kedai yang didirikan oleh Teuchi dan Ayame.

"Sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya Iruka.

"Sudah," jawab Menma seraya menyengir. Yah. Iruka sudah lama tidak ia jumpai, dan merupakan salah satu orang yang ingin dia kunjungi saat kepulangan pertamanya ke _**konohagakure**_.

"Oh," Iruka mengganguk paham. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai _**Ichiraku**_?" tawar Iruka.

Mata _**ruby**_ Menma seketika berbinar-binar. Lidahnya menyapu kasar bibir merahnya dan memikirkan _**ramen**_ , sudah cukup lama dia tidak merasakan makanan dewa itu. Semenjak berada di Gunung _**Myobokuzan**_ selama setahun pelatihan terakhirnya, Menma hanya bisa menyantap aneka makanan berbentuk cacing.

Sungguh menjijikan. Ia bahkan hanya memakan nasi putihnya saja. Untunglah, agar dia punya tenaga untuk terus berkonsentrasi dalam melakukan setiap hal.

"Ayo!" Menma menjawab tanpa ragu. Dia pikir bertemu Ayahnya bisa ditunda, karena mungkin sang _**hokage**_ itu pulang ke rumah untuk menyantap makanan. Lagipula kesempatan makan _**ramen**_ gratis yang ditraktir oleh Iruka- _ **sensei**_ belum tentu bisa datang dua kali, 'kan ?

Mereka dengan cepat tiba di kedai _**Ichiraku**_. Ini karena Menma yang terlalu bersemangat, sampai-sampai menarik tangan Iruka agar lebih cepat sampai, dan Iruka hanya memaklumi itu dengan senyuman ikhlas.

Walau ia harus merogoh kocek yang dalam untuk mentraktir Menma yang langsung memesan tiga mangkok _**ramen**_ porsi besar. Di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka. Iruka bercerita berbagai hal.

Menma menyimak serius, terutama saat ia baru tahu kalau Gaara sudah menjadi seorang _**kazekage**_ di desanya dan menerima perlakuan hangat dari warga sipil disana. Tapi yang belum mereka ketahui, bahwa Gaara dan desanya sudah kalah dalam _**Invasi**_...

 **Konohagakure No Sato, 12.30 PM**

" _ **Jaa**_ , Iruka _ **-sensei**_ , dan terima kasih untuk _**ramen**_ yang kau traktir," kata Menma saat dia dan Iruka berpisah di depan kedai. Mereka berbelok ke arah yang berlawan, karena tujuan mereka berbeda. Menma ingin ke kantor ayahnya dan Iruka ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Ya," sahut Iruka.

Menma pun beranjak pergi menuju kantor dimana mungkin Ayahnya sudah pulang dari rumah dan kembali mengerjakan dokumen―dokumen yang menurut Menma sangat merepotkan.

Jujur, menjadi seorang _**hokage**_ adalah impian Menma sejak kecil. Ia penasaran karena Ayahnya dipuja-puja oleh banyak penduduk. Jadi, ia ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

Disamping ia ingin menjalankan perdamaian. Banyak yang mengimpikan agar 'hal' itu terjadi. Namun belum kesampaian. Manusia memang terlalu sulit untuk diatur dan diajak negosiasi. Menma termotivasi oleh perkataan Jiraiya dan sebuah _**novel**_ yang dimana Menma menjadi tokoh utamanya.

" _ **Ada waktunya, semua manusia dapat saling memahami..**_ "

Sampai Menma tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu Gedung _**Hokage**_. Ia menubruk tanpa sengaja dua _**chuunin**_ penjaga di depannya hingga dia dan dua ninja itu tersungkur kebawah.

"Hei, hati-hati!" keluh salah satu _**chuunin**_ yang mengenakan perban penutup mata di sebelah kiri. Tapi raut wajahnya berubah saat menemui siapa yang menabraknya. "Ah, Menma- _ **sama**_.."

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Menma berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang dirasa kotor, dan kedua _**chuunin**_ itu juga ikut berdiri.

"Ingin bertemu _**Yondaime-sama**_ ?" Menma mengganguk pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari _**chuunin**_ lainnya, dan setelah itu dia langsung diijinkan masuk setelah beberapa pertanyaan basa-basi.

 **Gedung Hokage, 12.40 PM**

Minato memutar kursinya dan menatap ukiran wajahnya di bukit _**hokage**_. Ah. Saat itu dirinya masih muda dan tampan. Sekarang ? Kharisma Minato Namikaze sudah turun dan bercak keriput tanda penuaan sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

Minato pikir, sekarang dia hanyalah seorang pria yang bertambah tua. Tanpa tujuan hidup, kecuali mengurus keluarga dan desanya. Wajahnya pun sudah kurang tampan lagi. Walau begitu, Minato tetaplah seorang _**shinobi**_ hebat.

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Suara dobrakan pintu kasar. Membuat Minato yang sedang berada di dunia bayangannya terhenyak, berbalik dan terkejut saat mendapati seseorang disana..

"Menma?!"

 **.**

 **Ruang Bawah Tanah, 12.40 PM**

Temari duduk di lantai ruang ini. Ruang bawah tanah, tempat persembunyian sementara rakyat-rakyat _**suna**_ yang terluka akibat serangan mendadak tadi malam. Suntuk. Itu lah yang dialami Temari.

Ia hanya bisa duduk termelenggu. Memeluk lutut sendiri. Bukan kedinginan, tapi kesepian. Temari bersyukur dia masih selamat dan hanya mengalami luka kecil dalam gempuran tadi malam. Tapi sebaliknya, ia harus rela melihat desanya sendiri hancur tak bersisa.

Gaara sudah dibawa oleh sekelompok orang tadi, dan _**Sunagakure**_ sudah hilang dimakan kegelapan. Ia sedih, sudah berapa banyak orang yang ia sayangi terluka parah, bahkan meninggal ? Mulai dari ayahnya, yang meninggal..

Gaara, yang sudah ditangkap sekelompok orang tadi. Kankuro, ahli boneka itu mengalami luka yang parah di punggungnya dan harus dirawat insestif di ruangan bawah tanah ini.

"Temari," panggil seseorang, dengan ucapan sehalus mungkin. Temari mendongkak, dan mendapati mantan gurunya saat dulu.

"Kau menangis?" Pertanyaan dari Baki sontak membuat Temari dengan cepat mengusap air matanya kasar. "Kemarilah,"

Mereka berkumpul di lorong yang agak jauh dari sana. Baki tampak menampilkan raut seriusnya. Temari mengernyit, tampak bingung akan arah pembicaraan Baki.. yang bahkan belum dimulai.

"Ayo, ikut aku," ajak Baki. "Kita pergi ke _**konoha**_ , minta bantuan medis dan _**shinobi**_ untuk membantu dalam pencarian Gaara, kita kekurangan dua hal itu."

Temari mengganguk, mereka pun berjalan menuju tanah berpasir dan keluar dari lorong gelap tadi. _**Konohagakure**_ , tujuan mereka.

 **Akatsuki Gakure, 13.00 PM**

Di sebuah ruangan yang bercat serba putih, tampak didalamnya terdapat puluhan sampai ratusan _**shinobi**_ yang terluka parah dan ada beberapa yang nyawanya sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi.

"Lukanya sudah membaik," ujar seorang Gadis berambut merah darah yang mengenakan pakaian perawatnya. "Sudah tertutup, tapi anda harus banyak istirahat.."

Karin, nama ahli medis terbaik di desa ini. Karin mampu mengobati puluhan shinobi dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam. Dia mendapat kemampuan medis ini saat menjadi objek penelitian Orochimaru beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Pria berikat kepala dengan corak aneh tersebut pun turun dari ranjangnya, melangkah tertatih-tatih pergi setelah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' ..

Karin beranjak, keluar ruang perawatan tadi. Ia melepas pakaian perawatnya dan menampilkan sebuah baju bewarna ungu lengan panjang yang berkancing, dan juga celana hitam pendek yang 10 centi di atas lutut.

"Jam makan siang," gumamnya pelan. Karin berbelok di _**koridor**_ rumah sakit, berusaha melangkah sepelan mungkin agar derap kakinya tidak menggangu pasien yang masih beristirahat. Karin pun beranjak ke rumahnya untuk makan siang.

.

.

Suigetsu dan Juugo tampak tengah melakukan adu _**sparring**_. Suigetsu memegang sebilah kunai di tangannya dan Juugo dengan tangan kosong.

Suigetsu melayangkan kunainya menuju paha Juugo. Dengan sigap pria berambut _**oranye**_ yang sudah masuk dalam _**joutai mode**_ level satunya itu melakukan tolakan melambung kebelakang.

Suigetsu mengubah pola pegangannya dan hendak menghunuskan kunainya ke perut Juugo. Perlahan tangan kanan Juugo berubah menjadi warna kecoklatan aneh dan membesar menjadi mirip tangan _**spesies dinosaurus**_ yang bisa terbang.

Ia menghalau kunai itu dengan tangannya, tidak ada erangan rasa sakit... karena dia sudah berada dalam tahap selanjutnya _**cursed seal**_. Tahap regenerasinya amat cepat, luka biasa seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh baginya.

'Sial, dia serius' batin Suigetsu. Dia pun terpaksa mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan _**mini**_ dan melakukan _**jumping**_ menjauh kebelakang.

Ia membuka dan menebar gulungan itu, menyentuhnya pelan dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah pedang pemenggal berukuran besar. Yap, itu adalah _**Kubikiribocho**_.

Berbicara tentang Pedang itu. Suigetsu mengambilnya dari makam Zabusa, dengan bantuan Sasuke yang tahu koordinasi letak makam itu. Suigetsu berencana untuk menguasai ketujuh pedang agar bisa mengikuti jejak kakaknya, Mangetsu.

Dia bahkan meminta izin kepada Kisame, pemilik _**samehada**_ saat ini untuk mencoba menggunakan pedang bersisik hiu itu. Tapi dengan senang hati Kisame tidak mengizinkannya.

Suigetsu berdecak kesal. Sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Juugo sudah berada di depannya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Tampaknya pria dengan kekuatan super itu sudah siap untuk melayangkan pukulan gilanya.

"Rasakan ini!"

 _ **Sial.**_

 _._

 **Kirigakure No Sato, 13.30 PM**

Mei Terumi mengamati beberapa sosok bertopeng dan mengenakan _**armor**_ putih dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan mengisyaratkan agar sekelompok pasukan penjaga kedamaian desa itu untuk pergi.

Mei Terumi duduk di kursinya dengan tidak tenang. Ia teringat akan laporan oleh _**captain ANBU kirigakure**_ tadi. Dan perkataan itu terus terngiang layaknya kaset yang lupa dimatikan.

' _ **Lapor, Mizukage-sama. Penyelidikan saat Ninja kita yang hilang sudah berhasil dilakukan. Menurut informasi, hampir mereka semua, kecuali Chojuro menghilang dibakar api yang tak tau muncul dari mana**_ '

Mana mungkin, coba. Api muncul tak tau dari mana ?! Pasti ada yang sengaja memasang jebakan tiba-tiba kepada desanya. Dan dia menduga itu pastilah _**shinobi**_ dari desa lain, atau kemungkinannya itu adalah..

"Chojuro? Apa mungkin ?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. Mei tidak bisa main memutuskan kalau pria itu yang menggunakan jurus api. Memang hanya Chojuro yang selamat tanpa luka. Tapi itu bukan berarti bisa Pria yang memiliki pedang legendaris itu yang merupakan ' _ **Dalang**_ ' dibalik semuanya.

Mei rasa Chojuro bukanlah _**type**_ yang menggunakan jurus api. Tapi bagaimana kalau Chojuro menyuruh uang untuk melakukannya ? Dan ia bayar ? Apakah Chojuro menyewa _**hunter-nin**_ ?

Mei mengusir rasa penasaran itu. Tidak baik berburuk sangka saat ini. Dia pun melirik kedepannya dan mendapati seorang Pria dengan penutup mata disebelahnya layak bajak laut tengah duduk di sofa putih.

"Ao," panggilnya. Dan seketika pria itu berdiri, bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Mei menjawab. Membatalkan asumsinya untuk melanjutkan perkataan. Seketika suasana hening. Keduanya berpikir. Mei masih bingung dengan asumsinya dan Ao bingung, apa yang tadi akan dibicarakan oleh pimpinannya ?

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

 **Kediaman Namikaze, 07.45 AM**

Menma keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan _**t-shirt**_ bewarna hitam dengan lambang _**uzumaki**_ yang dipampang bangga di dadanya, dipadu celana hitam beberapa centi dibawah lutut.

Rambut oren spikenya berantakan dan basah terpenuhi oleh bulir-bulir air. Menma baru saja mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Selanjutnya dia ingin menyantap sarapan pertama dari Ibunya selama 3 tahun tidak pernah merasakan kelezatan makanan sang _**Red Hanabero**_ itu.

Menma duduk dan menyantap _**sashimi**_ dalam diam. Ayahnya sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan Ibunya sibuk membersihkan rumah. Ia mendesah kecewa, padahal dia kan ingin menyantap sarapan bersama keluarga..

Hingga iris _**ruby**_ _ **―**_ nya tanpa sengaja berbentrokan dengan..

 **To Be Contineud**

 **Author Notes** : Maaf Updatenya rada telat. Jujur, saya perlu menyusun keberanian untuk menyelesaikan chap ini. Maaf kurang fokus ke Akatsuki dan malah ke desa lainnya. Untuk Naruto ? Dia masih bantu nyegel ichibi. Makanya gak keliatan. Paham, 'kan ?

Dokumen Dendam & Missing-Nin ini udah gak sengaja di _**delete**_ 2 kali dan di _**edit**_ 1 kali.

Terima kasih yang _**review chaf**_ lalu. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu dan ga balas reviewnya. Tapi saya tetap baca review kalian dan membalasnya di dalam hati, kok.. *plak* dan ada sedikit perubahan dalam summary.

 **King Terry Jr out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dendam & Missing-Nin Season 2 : Road To The War World Shinobi Four. **

_Main Chara ;_

 _\- Naruto Uchiha._

 _\- Menma Namikaze._

 _\- Sasuke Uchiha_ _._

 _\- Tobi._

 _\- Minato Namikaze._

 _\- Kushina Namikaze._

 _\- Kimimaro_

 _\- Suigetsu Hozuki._

 _\- Karin._

 _\- Juugo._

 _\- And All Akatsuki Member_

 _ **Bagian 5**_

.

Kotoran burung.

Iris _**ruby**_ Menma memandang lekat-lekat kotoran burung yang menempel di kaca jendela itu. Yah, kotor deh. Nanti malah dia yang diomeli oleh Ibunya. Menma pun berjalan menuju bingkai itu. Ia pun bergegas membersihkannya dengan bantuan _**tissue**_ basah.

"Selesai," ia tersenyum simpul saat kotoran itu sudah bersih tanpa noda. Kaca itu berkilauan terkena sinar mentari pagi. Ia meletakkan lap itu sembarangan dan kembali bergegas ke meja makan. Hingga seekor burung merpati hinggap di bingkai jendela.

"Ada apa?" suara Menma. Seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan Menma. Burung yang elok sayapnya itu terbang rendah menuju meja makan. Ternyata di kaki merpati itu terkait sebuah _**scroll**_ kecil yang terikat tali.

Ia pun melepaskannya dan membuka _**scroll**_ itu. Membacanya singkat tanpa meninggalkan satu huruf _**kanji**_ yang tak terlihat. Dan ia pun menutupnya beberapa saat kemudian. Memejamkan mata, dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Hm. Pergilah."

Burung merpati itu mengepakkan sayap sebelum terbang menjauh. Menma bergegas menghabiskan sarapan miliknya dan menuju kamarnya. Lalu keluar dengan sebuah _**jaket**_ yang sering digunakannya. Ia pun melompat dari jendela ke atap-atap penduduk.

 _ **Hari ini aku mengadakan tes, datanglah di training ground 7.. Pastikan kalau kalian datang tepat waktu, bersiaplah saat jam 8**_

Huh. Menma menghembuskan nafas, tak perduli pesan Kakashi agar tidak terlambat. Ia melirik dari jendela penduduk yang terbuka. Tampaklah sebuah jam dinding bulat yang menunjukkan pukul 8.10 _**AM**_.

Lewat sepuluh menit pasti tak apa. Lagipula saat _**test**_ beberapa tahun lalu. Kakashi terlambatnya bukan main ! Hampir 5 jam lamanya. Dan alasan ' _ **aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan**_ ' membuat anggota _**team seven**_ saat itu menjadi jengkel.

Tap!

Ia menapak di sebuah jembatan. Tempat dulu ia, Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Kakashi. Ternyata disana sudah ada Sakura, ia mendapati gadis _**cherry**_ itu tengah memandang sungai jernih dibawahnya. Yang berisikan ikan-ikan emas bertubuh gemuk.

Menma berdiri di samping Sakura. Keduanya hening. Beberapa jam berlalu membosankan. Tak ada suara pembuka. Palingan cuman menyapa saja, itu pun entah sudah berapa jam lalu. Hingga Kakashi datang sambil menggaruk surai _**silver**_ miliknya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

" _ **Maaf, aku terlambat, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan**_."

Menma & Sakura bernostalgia mendengarnya. Ia teringat masa lalu dan menepuk dahi masing-masing. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, Kakashi. Kau selalu memakai kebohongan yang membuat Ninja terjenius pun bisu suara saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ya, terserahlah." Menma merotasikan bola matanya bosan. Ia pun berbalik, Kakashi langsung membuka suara. Melaksanakan _**test**_ yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu. Merebut dua bel. Peraturannya hampir sama. Kali ini Menma  & Sakura sudah mengerti _**konsep**_ untuk lolos dari _**tes**_ tersebut.

Kerja sama.

Hal yang gampang disebut, tapi sulit dilakukan. Terkadang perbedaan pendapat dapat menyulitkan dua kata yang banyak maknanya itu. Namun kedua orang itu sudah saling mengenal. Walau sering ber-debat karena hal-hal sepele.

"Bersembunyi!" perintah Menma pada Sakura setelah Kakashi memulai _**tes**_ itu. Sedangkan pria berambut _**silver**_ itu terdiam diri sambil bersender di batang kayu. Batang yang merupakan _**target**_ saat uji melempar senjata Ninja.

Sebuah buku bersampul oren ditutupnya. Lalu disimpan kembali di kantong Ninja. Ia menghembuskan nafas, sebenarnya tak rela berpisah dengan _**icha-icha**_ tercinta. Namun dalam tes kali ini dia harus serius. Kemampuan dua muridnya bukan dikata ' _ **main-main**_ ' lagi.

Pasalnya mereka berdua di didik selama 3 tahun belakangan ini oleh dua _**sannin**_ berbeda. Sakura ahli dalam ilmu pengobatan dan kekuatan _**taijutsu**_. Menma sendiri memiliki _**kuchiyose**_ dan jurus-jurus _**legend**_ milik Jiraiya dan ayahnya, Minato.

"Mereka menyembunyikan keadaan dengan baik," puji Kakashi pelan. "Tapi aku masih dapat melacaknya, bersiaplah."

Letupan asap menjadi saksi setelah Kakashi pergi. _**Shunshin**_ untuk memberikan _**surprize**_ kepada kedua muridnya. Dalam ujian kali ini, dia akan menguji keduanya dalam hal mental serta fisik.

 **.**

Yang duluan dihampiri Kakashi adalah Sakura. Ia tersenyum simpul saat mendapati gadis _**gulali**_ itu tengah bersiaga dengan sebuah _**kunai**_. Walau tidak menyadari kalau Kakashi sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sakura," panggilnya misterius. Sama seperti kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Sakura berbalik dan Kakashi memancarkan _**genjutsu**_ kepadanya. Namun Sakura sudah tidak terpengaruh lagi kepada _**ilusi**_ yang diberikan oleh Pria itu.

Sakura malah melancarkan pukulan super yang menghancurkan beberapa pepohonan. Kakashi dapat lolos dan bergerak melesat menggapai titik aman. Ia mengelus dada, untunglah selamat dari tinjuan yang bisa mengantarkannya ke ambang kematian itu.

"Target kedua, Menma," gumamnya misterius. Ia membentuk segel dan mengangkat masker. Barulah menyemburkan bola api dalam skala besar. " _ **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu**_!"

Ia sengaja membakar wilayah ini. Agar Menma dan Sakura menjauh pergi. Lalu Kakashi menghilang ditelan merah apinya sendiri.

 **. . .**

Menma keluar dari kebakaran sederhana yang diciptakan gurunya itu. Ia batuk-batuk seketika saat asap hitam itu terhirup hingga menjalar ke paru-parunya. Sreet.. Ia terseret ke tanah. Biru _**shafir**_ miliknya menatap rendah sebuah lonceng yang jatuh di tanah.

Ia berjongkok. Mengingat betapa bodohnya ia dulu yang berpikir kalau gurunya tak sengaja menjatuhkan itu. Padahal itu adalah perangkap. Dan mungkin ia akan ber _ **nostalgia**_ jika mengambil lonceng itu lagi.

Tapi siapa tau juga, kalau Kakashi memang tak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Untung memastikan, Menma membentuk segel tangan [ _**handseal**_ ] dan mengucapkan kalimat _**mantra**_. " _ **Kagebunshin No Jutsu**_!"

Ia menciptakan sebuah klon setelah letupan asap terjadi. Klon itu melaksanakan tugasnya. Berjalan santai, dan membungkuk untuk mengambil lonceng itu.

"Uwaa!" teriak klon itu kencang. Satu kakinya terangkat ke udara dan terikat tali tambang secara kencang. Lalu menghilang tak lama kemudian. Kakashi bertepuk-tangan saat melihat keputusan Menma. Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik. Batinnya.

Kakashi membentuk segel. Ia menciptakan sebuah klon. Mengambil lonceng itu dan melemparkannya. Lalu menghilang karena terkena jeratan tali sendiri. Ia kembali mengaitkannya dengan sebuah tali yang terletak di kantung senjata.

Kakashi menaikkan, atau mensejajarkan ikat kepalanya. Lalu tampaklah sebuah mata dengan lingkaran hitam sebagai pusat dan tiga buah _**magatama**_ yang mengelilingi pusat itu. Kakashi menunjukkan mata yang banyak merekam kejadian menyedihkan itu.

Mata yang merupakan pemberian temannya, sebagai hadiah perpisahan dan selamatnya menjadi seorang _**jounin**_. Jujur, Kakashi tak ingin pernah mengingat kenangan itu lagi. Namun karena mata kutukan yang tetap _**aktif**_ sampai seterusnya ini membuatnya tetap teringat. Pada temannya.

 _Guru mulai serius_. Batin Menma membaca keadaan. Gawatlah sudah kalau Kakashi sudah menunjukkan mata yang membuat Pria itu mendapat dua julukan sekaligus. _**Sharingan No Kakashi**_ dan _**Kakashi No Copy Ninja**_.

 _Ya, kalau begitu aku juga akan serius._

 **[ Skip Time ]**

"Hah!" Menma menghela nafas sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kehabisan cara untuk merebut lonceng itu. Sudah berbagai _**variasi**_ serangan dia lakukan, dan semua itu gagal total.

Tapi bukan Menma namanya, kalau cepat menyerah.. Ia akan menggunakan cara jitu terakhir. Entah ini berhasil atau tidak. Namun do'a 'kan saja, ya! Ia akan memancing pria itu dengan taktik baru miliknya.

Menma jadi teringat, saat kemarin ia menyerahkan buku _**Icha-Icha**_ seri terbaru.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Menma yang sudah bertemu Ayahnya pun hendak pulang ke rumah. Disana ia bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei. Percakapan ringan pun terjadi, hingga akhirnya... Menma menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul oranye.**_

 _ **Mata Kakashi berbinar-binar saat mendapati seri terbaru Icha-Icha yang belum masuk dalam daftar koleksi buku hentainya. Dan dia pun mengambil buku itu, mengucapkan terima kasih, bergegas pergi dan membacanya di atas atap rumahnya.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Menma mengeluarkan sebilah Kunai yang dihubungkan dengan tali. Ia melesatkan itu hingga menancap di tanah. Ia berayun dengan tali itu dan menapak di sekitar Kunai tadi.

Kakashi tau keberadaan Menma. Ia dengan cepat melesat hingga tepat dihadapan pemuda itu. Menma hanya melemparkan cengiran. Ya, jalan srateginya akan sukses. Batinnya bersemangat.

"Hai, Kakashi- _ **sensei**_ ," sapa Menma sambil melemparkan cengiran. Posisi saat ini merupakan _**target**_ yang cocok untuk merapalkan jurus mautnya. Jurus yang akan membuat Guru Mesumnya termakan oleh sifatnya sendiri.

Kakashi diam. Merasakan ada hal aneh yang akan menimpa dirinya. Dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik. Ada apakah ini ? Sepertinya Menma merencakan sesuatu yang amat matang. Tampak Pemuda itu tidak panik sekalipun.

" _ **Sensei**_ , apakah kau sudah tau _**ending**_ novel Icha-Icha ?" tanya Menma sambil menyeringai. Hal itu membuat Kakashi menaikkan alis. Sekaligus rasa penasaran menyelimuti dirinya. _**Kira-kira apa endingnya, yah**_? Suara hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Belum," jawab Kakashi akhirnya. Hal itu membuat _**inner**_ Menma melompat girang di sana. Begitu pula dengan Menma sendiri, yeah.. rencananya akan lancar. Batinnya pede.

"Hm.. Sayang sekali kau belum membacanya, kalau aku sih sudah.. Dan kau tahu ? Huh. Panasnya ending itu." Menma mulai memasang senyuman palsu. Membuat Kakashi menegak ludah. Apa benar endingnya sepanas itu ? Inner-nya bersemangat untuk membuka _**novel**_ tebal yang baru didapatnya semalam itu.

"Mau 'kah kau tau endingnya?" tanya Menma. Kakashi lantas mengganguk tanpa berpikir panjang. Menma malah meletupkan bom asap yang membuat Kakashi celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari. Hingga sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat kakinya agar tak dapat bergerak.

Syutt.

Dari bawah tanah, keluarlah Menma yang langsung merampas dua lonceng itu. Ia melesat kebelakang dan menggapai jarak aman.

Kakashi harus mengakui, kalau muridnya bertambah cerdik.. dan sialnya. Ia kalah karena hal favoritnya sendiri. _**It's damn it !**_

.

Suasana mencekam terjadi di ruangan itu. Hanya segelintir suara yang keluar dalam selang waktu berjam-jam. Itu pun hanya berupa keluhan dan permintaan untuk sabar.

 _ **Akatsuki**_ saat itu melaksanakan prosesi penyegelan. Semalam mereka lewati tanpa makan dan minum. Sesudah itu, mereka malah kekurangan _**chakra**_ karena terus menyalurkannya pada patung gedo untuk menyegel jiwa _**ichibi**_ kedalamnya.

"Berapa lama lagi ini?!" Lagi-lagi terdengar keluhan.

"Sabarlah," ujar sang lawan suara. Menyabari temannya yang kelelahan untuk berdiri di jari patung sambil membentuk segel tangan. "2 hari lagi akan selesai," tambahnya enteng.

Dan yang mengeluh tadi hanya membuka mulutnya hingga lalat bersarang disana.. Lama sekali ?! Pikirnya. Merasa hendak jatuh dari jari patung ini dan pingsan selama 7 hari 7 malam...

.

Pembangunan di sekitar kawasan _**Suna**_ sudah terjadi. Sudah masuk dalam ruang lingkup desa _**Akatsuki**_ , yang diselimuti oleh pelindung _**kekkai**_ kegelapan.

Terlihat sebuah bangunan berlantai empat di sekitar pusat desa. Hampir seluruh bangunan itu bercat putih dan berbau obat-obatan. Tempat itu adalah rumah sakit, ya, perkembangan Akatsuki dalam 3 tahun belakangan memang pesat. Dan rumah sakit pun juga sudah dibangun. Hebat, bukan ?

Suigetsu Hozuki terbaring lemah di sebuah kamar _**pasien**_ bernomor 205 yang terdapat di lantai dua. Sekujur tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban dan _**gips**_ , kecuali di bagian sekitar wajah.

Dalam kondisi ini, Suigetsu mirip dengan _ **mummy**_ bergigi hiu. Dua makhluk yang menakutkan digabung menjadi satu. Hm, satu kata yang tepat... mengerikan.

Karin berjalan masuk dan mendorong pintu pelan. Dengan beberapa _**suster**_ dibelakangnya. Gadis berambut merah darah itu tampak mengenakan _**jas**_ dokter. Ia adalah kepala rumah sakit disini.

Tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan medisnya. Walau dia dapat menyembuhkan orang dalam sekejap, namun dia lebih mengikuti prosedur pengobatan pada umumnya. Karena ini berisiko kepadanya untuk membawanya kepada kematian.

"Hm. Ini ramuan untuk mempercepat regenerasi tulangnya," kata Karin malas. Ia berjalan ke tepi ranjang. Mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi besuk dan menyerahkan sebuah botol kaca pendek yang berisikan cairan berwarna hijau.

"Ugh!" Suigetsu merintih. Ia sebenarnya ingin bergerak menjauh saat Karin menyodorkan ramuan itu. Namun yang ada tulangnya serasa ingin patah. Dan harus pasrah saat Karin meminumkan ramuan itu padanya secara 'paksa'

"Uhuk!" Suigetsu batuk tertahan. Ia sebenarnya ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya sekaligus ramuan itu juga. Tapi mengingat dia pernah melakukannya, dan disuruh untuk meminum lagi. Membuat Suigetsu harus menegak ludahnya sendiri. Ya, dia tidak boleh muntah.

Namun rasa mual menjalar. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya ke lantai keramik rumah sakit. Karin hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Menyuruh satu suster untuk memanggil tukang bersih-bersih agar membuat lantai yang dipenuhi noda hijau itu kembali kinclong.

Dan Suigetsu kembali meminum ramuan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berjanji ; kalau dia tidak akan pernah memuntahkannya lagi.

 **.**

Temari dan Baki bergegas melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Yap! Mereka sudah sampai di sekitar wilayah perbatasan. Kira-kira sekitar 1-2 hari lagi mereka akan sampai di _**Konoha**_.

.

Keesokan harinya, Menma duduk bosan di _**sofa**_ yang tersedia di ruangan Ayahnya. Sudah berapa kali ia lontarkan pertanyaan yang hanya sang ayah jawab dengan kata 'tidak'

"Ayah, apakah ada _**misi**_ untukku?"

"Tidak."

Tuh, kan.

Beberapa menit kemudian. "Ayah, apakah ada misi untukku?"

Jawaban yang berbeda. "Tidak ! Diamlah ! Ayah sedang fokus mengerjakan dokumen. Sebaiknya Menma pergi makan ke Ichiraku saja!"

Menma tidak marah saat mendengar nada membentak dari Ayahnya. Ia malah bersorak girang dan berangkat ke _**Ichiraku**_. Jarang-jarang loh, dia bisa makan mie ini setiap hari. Karena ada Ibunya yang selalu mengatur pola makan dirinya.

Di perjalanan, Menma berjumpa dengan Shikamaru, Temari dan satu orang bercadar setengah yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Yo Menma!" sapanya singkat dan malas. Lalu raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Hm.. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu-"

"Ah, ceritanya nanti saja ya," potong Menma cepat. Ia berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. " _ **Bye**_!"

"Tck! Dasar Menma. Padahal aku ingin mengatakan kabar gawat!" ketus Shikamaru kesal, lalu kembali membimbing Temari dan Baki menuju ruangan _**hokage**_.

Menma masuk ke dalam _**kedai**_ _,_ menikmati pencampuran antara kuah dan _**mie**_ khas jepang itu, yang terkadang membuatnya ingin melahapnya lebih dari tiga porsi. Dan baru ia sadar kalau mie itu tidak menyehatkan.

Ia menghiraukan Ibunya yang melarang makan ramen. Sebulan _**full**_ ia habiskan untuk menyantap mie panjang itu, akhirnya dia malah berujung di rumah sakit karena perutnya tidak kuat.

Tapi, itu bukan berarti Menma akan takut untuk menyantap mie itu lagi. Bagaimana pun juga, ramen adalah sebagian dari hidupnya. Dan ia mencintai makanan itu ! Melebihi makanan apapun !

 **.**

Satu hari berlalu dalam proses penyegelan. Anggota Akatsuki tampak lelah, namun berusaha bertahan.. karena besok mereka sudah akan merdeka dari proses ini. Tck! Merepotkan! Umpat mereka kesal.

 **TBC**

Sory kalau pendek. Ini updatenya pas tiga minggu. Ok, pertama-tama saya akan mengucapkan big thanks kepada yang _**review, favs and follow**_ chap lalu. Juga para silent reader ya ga meninggalkan jejak.

Big Thanks for :

alvinnvz

Esya.

uciha kimcil

 _Nokia 7610 muscle_

 _ChristianAmrokuzan_

 _Akagami No Shanks_

 _rohimbae88_

 _dharma_

 _Guest (2)_

 _Dobe_

 _Dodomppa_

 _Namikaze Nagato_

 _Guest (2)_

Maaf ya.. Saya hanya bisa balas review disini. Biasanya sih yang pakai akun saya balas lewat PM. Tapi waktunya dah mepet banget !

 **Huh. Pada akhirnya senpai update juga..** Ya.

hayo dengan siapa? aku harap naruto yang tengah menyusup di kediaman hokage, yah mengambil beberapa baranganya (mungkin) .. Sayang sekali tebakan anda salah. Wkwkwk. Kan Naruto masih nyegel Ichibi.

numpang ke toilet bro.. Oke bro, lurus aja abis itu pas ada pertigaan belok kanan. Lurus lagi lalu di ujung bagian kanan ada toilet dengan plat 'man'

lanjut atuh.. Ok

apakah Menma bakalan menyusul sang Kakak ? Lihat aja kelanjutannya. Wkwkwk.

Hohohohoho

Akhir nya Update

Tetapi chapter 4 peran nya kebanyakan menma yang muncul

Thor kapan akatsuki beraksi lagi. Iya, memang Menma khusus di chap 4, 5 atau sampai enam ini. Akatsuki beraksi, hm ? Mungkin chap 7, 8 atau 9.

ok next senpai.

um senpai kenapa keluarga namikaze seakan tidk peduli dgn naruto .

terus apa ngk ada pair buat naruto hey cmn kau liht sasuke sejahat ya dia masih ada kok pasangan ya yaitu sakura masaka naruto tidk ada.

notet:sebagai author yg baik sebaik nya anda membalas review dari reader supaya reader merasa puas dgn ini masalah sepele tpi ini lh yg membuat reder ngk segan untuk bertanya. Ya, mereka terkesan ga peduli. Pair Naruto ? Hm. Saya pikirkan dulu. Wkwkwk. Iya, thanks masukannya... saya akan berusaha untuk membalas review dari readers tercinta. Wkwkwk.

 **pairnya tolong narukarin**. Akan saya pikirkan cuy. Ckckckck.

 **Buat lagi**. Sip dah.

 **Lanjut !** Sip dah.

Bagus thorrr, panjang in dong. Boleh tahu perbedaan naruto sama menma? Kurang bisa membedakan soalnya, cara utamanaya menma apa naruto? Makasih. Ah, untung sekarang belum bisa panjang gan. Perbedaan Naruto dan Menma simple. Anggap aja Naruto disini penampilannya Menma di road to ninja dan Menma disini penampilannya Naruto di road to Ninja. Begitulah, anggap saya cuman nukar nama. Wkwkwk. Soalnya lebih seru kalau chara utamanya Naruto.

 **Next Senpai**. Woke.

bukannya sandaime sudah tewas saat penyegelan kyuubi, kenapa saat invasi orochimaru sandaime kembali hidup dan menyegel ke dua tangan orochimaru. Hm, boleh anda beri tau di chapter berapa kesalahan itu terjadi ? Saya pengen memperbaikinya.

.

Sekian balas reviewnya. See you. King Terry Jr Out !

 _ **19 Agustus 2015**_


	6. Chapter 6 ( Arc VI )

_**Dendam And Missing-Nin**_

 **Dendam & Missing-Nin**

 **Season Dua**

 **Road To War World Shinobi 4**

 _ **Main Chara ;**_

 _ **\- Naruto Uchiha.**_

 _ **\- Menma Namikaze.**_

 _ **\- Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 _ **\- Tobi.**_

 _ **\- Minato Namikaze.**_

 _ **\- Kushina Namikaze.**_

 _ **\- Gaara.**_

 _ **\- Suigetsu Hozuki.**_

 _ **\- Kimimaro.**_

 _ **\- Juugo.**_

 _ **\- And All Akatsuki Member lainnya.**_

 **.**

Seusai dari kedai Ichiraku, Menma langsung kembali berangkat menuju kantor ayahnya. Disana ia pun mengetahui sebuah kebenaran. Kebenaran yang menyakitkan, pikirnya. Apa benar perkataan dari Ayahnya ? Bahwa...

"Gaara dibawa Akatsuki pergi. Dan desa Sunagakure hilang dimakan kegelapan."

Menma hanya mematung di tempat. Kata-kata yang terdengar lirih dari Ayahnya seakan-akan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama dia berdiam diri. Suasana disana pun hening. Mereka terlarut dalam euforia kesedihan.

"T-tidak m-mungkin," lirihnya putus. Disaat seperti ini, ia hampir jatuh. Tapi kedua kakinya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk terus bertopang. Dia tidak boleh cengeng, tapi perasaan sedih tetap saja tak dapat dibendung. "Ini tidak mungkin, 'kan!" serunya mendadak.

Ia berbalik, menatap iris kecoklatan milik kakak Gaara dari belakang. Seakan-akan meminta fakta dari semua ini. Dan Temari hanya menunduk kebawah. Dari ekspresi itu, Menma pun tahu. Kalau tidak ada permainan _**humor**_ disini. Suasananya serius, amat serius.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Minato. Ia harus tau betul apa _**kronologi**_ kejadian saat pemimpin _**Sunagakure**_ itu tertangkap. Sekaligus _**motif**_ hilangnya wilayah _**Sunagakure**_. Temari pun mulai menjelaskannya secara terperinci.

Mulai dari gempuran tengah malam. Pembantaian besar-besaran kelompok Shinobi Suna oleh Akatsuki. Hingga akhirnya Gaara tertangkap dan semua penduduk melarikan diri ke ruang bawah tanah. Saat selanjutnya tim medis akan melanjutkan evakuasi, dan saat itu Sunagakure menghilang.

Sunagakure tidak mungkin tertiup angin, bukan ? Ini pasti ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Akatsuki. Sunagakure yang dulu merupakan desa gurun pasir, sekarang sudah berubah. Saat tim datang, mereka hendak memasuki wilayah yang kosong itu. Dan kemudian kembali setelah menjadi serpihan debu akibat terbakar.

Minato hanya terpaku di tempat kala Temari menyudahi penjelasannya. Otak jeniusnya kembali berputar keras, masalah-masalah terus menimbunnya. Padahal perasaan dulu hidupnya tenang-tenang saja setelah penyegelan _**kyuubi**_ oleh Hokage ketiga, 'kan ?

Mulai dari tentang anaknya yang menghilang. Urusan pekerjaan menjadi Hokage, dan sekarang adalah permasalahan Suna. Ini bisa gawat kalau desa itu benar-benar punah. Mengingat Suna adalah satu-satunya _**aliansi konoha**_ di seantero 5 negara besar.

Hubungan _**diplomatik**_ ini harus tetap dijaga. Sebagai ganti akan bantuan Suna selama ini, maka Minato pun membuat suatu keputusan. Yang akan melibatkan berbagai pihak berbeda.

"ANBU," panggilnya datar. Dalam gerakan kilat seorang ANBU bertopeng langsung berjongkok di hadapan sang _**hokage**_. "Panggil Kakashi Hatake, dan Haruno Sakura untuk melaksanakan misi. Segera suruh mereka kantorku, laksanakan!"

"Siap," dan ANBU itu segera pergi. Mengingat hal penting yang ia dengar saat bersembunyi di sekitar atap tadi. Ia membentuk segel dan melesat laju dengan _**shunshin no jutsu**_.

.

Tim _ **seven**_ yang beranggotakan Namikaze Menma, Haruno Sakura dan Hatake Kakashi sudah sampai di depan gerbang megah desa _**konoha**_. Mereka bertiga tampak memikul tas bahu yang berisi beberapa persediaan. Baki dan Temari pun ikut serta untuk kembali pulang ke ruangan bawah tanah.

"Hm, berhati-hatilah kalian," pesan Minato. Terutama kepada anak didiknya sendiri. Ia terpaksa menugaskan tim yang _**level**_ kerja samanya baru mencapai **high-chuunin** ini. Stock Ninja kebanyakan sudah kosong. Ia menugaskan banyak tim untuk mengintai Orochimaru.

Minato memang tahu kalau Orochimaru sudah punah entah terkena apa. Dan ia sengaja mencari di reruntuhan bangunan markas itu. Siapa tahu ada bekas barang milik _**konoha**_ yang dicuri diam-diam oleh ilmuwan gelap itu.

"Hah," Minato menghela nafas lega saat mendapati mereka berlima sudah pergi. Ia meregangkan otot-otot pergelangan tangannya. Berkat ini, sejenak sorot biru langitnya tidak melihat tumpukan kertas menyebalkan itu..

0o0

Menma yang biasanya selalu _**hyperactive**_ dalam berbicara sepanjang perjalanan misi sebelumnya, kini hanya terdiam dan terus melangkah kedepan. Ia masih berpikir mengenai masalah ini, benarkah ? Ia masih tak percaya. Kalau orang sekuat Gaara yang notabenenya adalah _**kage**_ bisa dituntaskan bersama desanya.

Tapi, sebuah pepatah memupuskan pikirannya. Ya, itu benar sekali, kalau..

" _ **Percayalah, dibalik langit masih ada langit lagi di atas sana**_." Yang berarti kalau orang hebat sekalipun, pasti ada orang yang lebih hebat darinya walau tidak diketahui kheleyak ramai. Dan Menma pun percaya akan itu. Ia pun memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, Kakashi- _ **sensei**_ , kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya tanpa melirik kepada guru berhelaian _**silver**_ itu yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Kakashi menatap punggung anak muridnya. Sebenarnya dia juga belum tahu akan melangkah kemana, tapi...

"Mungkin kita akan ke sekitaran wilayah Suna." pungkasnya kedengaran mantap. Walau hatinya masih bimbang akan keputusan itu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba, bukan ? Siapa tau tim evakuasi Suna salah letak titik koordinasi desanya. Tapi, mengingat tim medis evakuasi yang sering keluar-masuk desa pun membuat kebimbangan Kakashi berlanjut. Atau lebih tepatnya semakin parah.

 _ **Hm. Aku akan membuktikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.**_ Batin Kakashi mantap.

Pria berhelaian hitam itu terus berkonsentrasi, walau keringat dingin terus bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya. Tapi dia tetap tidak pupus harapan. Sebelum ini tuntas, maka dia tidak akan berhenti. Bagaimana pun juga caranya.

 _ **Bersabarlah, Naruto, ini hanya akan tinggal sehari lagi**_. Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Berbeda dengan kenyataan dimana ia sudah tidak semangat untuk melakukan proses ini lagi. Demi kolornya dewa butut kepercayaan Hidan, kalau dia ingin keluar dari pasukan inti Akatsuki. Yah, hanya ingin saja.

~ **0o0~**

Kamar dimana Suigetsu dirawat-inap tampak ramai. Suara canda-tawa terseling disana. Pasalnya Kimimaro dan Juugo datang kesana. Juugo pun tampak lebih ceria, dia datang bersama sahabat yang selalu mententeramkan hatinya. Ia sering tertawa saat memukul perut Suigetsu pelan dan dibalas rintihan kuat oleh pria _ **shark mummy**_ itu.

"Hahahaha!" Juugo tertawa lepas. Ia memegangi perutnya kocak. Tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kimimaro yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu hanya mengulum senyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Hingga pandangannya menoleh ke ambang pintu. Tepat dimana dr. Karin berdiri disana dengan _**stetoskop**_ yang melingkar di lehernya.

Tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku jasnya membuat kesan _**smart**_ pada diri gadis itu, apalagi ketika ia membenahkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya," suara Karin datar.

Juugo dan Kimimaro pun menepi sejenak untuk memberikan ruang untuk pemeriksaan Suigetsu. Dokter Karin beranjak menuju tepi ranjang. Ia pun menyentuhkan ujung _**stetoskop**_ itu di dada Suigetsu yang masih terbalut perban semalam.

"Hm. Denyut jantungnya normal. Sudah membaik," tukas Karin. Ia pun menarik kembali ujung _**stetoskop**_ tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, ya.. kondisi temannya ini sudah membaik. Begitulah, miris sekali kalau hanya gegara tinjuan, kemarin detak jantung pria itu naik-turun.

Kemudian Karin pun memanggil seorang perawat untuk menggantikan perban Suigetsu. Tampak setelahnya Suigetsu hanya mengenakan celana _**boxer**_ hitam kotak-kotak sebelum dibalut perban lagi.

"Kasihan sekali.. Suigetsu- _ **chan**_ ," panggil Juugo imut. Meratapi kondisi temannya ini yang masih harus dirawat inap. Ia memasang tampang khawatir. Padahal sebenarnya ingin tertawa saat mendengar suara aduhan dari Suigetsu.

Suigetsu memicingkan mata ke arah pria berambut _**spike**_ oren itu. Kasihan ? Kalau Juugo kasihan, bisakah pria itu tidak memukulnya tempo hari hingga begini ? Oh tuhan.. Ia sangat membenci kondisinya saat ini. Ia lemah, sulit bergerak, penampilannya mirip _**mummy**_ dan harus meminum ramuan menyebalkan sebanyak dua kali sehari. Sialan.

.

Menma dan timnya sampai di ruangan bawah tanah tepat 5 jam setelah keberangkatan. Mereka menyusuri lorong sepi nan gelap itu. Bau yang menyengat membuat mereka hendak mual. Amis darah bersatu dengan buruknya situasi ruang ini. Air comberan mengalir dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya.

Banyak Ninja Suna dan penduduk yang terbaring lemah. Mereka semua memerlukan pertolongan. Bahkan ada yang sudah tewas. Mereka hanya menahan sakit gegara lapar atau luka. Terbaring lemah di atas kasur jerami yang memprihatinkan. Mereka kelaparan dan kesakitan.

"Adik kecil.." Menma menghampiri seorang anak dengan rambut berkuncir. Anak itu tampak duduk bersender di tembok bercat luntur dengan kelopak mata berair-air. Tampaknya anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu dalam diam. Hati Menma terguncang kala melihat sesosok perempuan paruh baya yang ditatap anak itu dengan sorot sedih. _**Itu pasti Ibunya**_.

"Hei, adik kecil.. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Menma tersenyum lembut. Ia berusaha menghibur anak ini. Ia tak ingin melihat seorang anak kecil menderita. Tapi sayang Menma.. Dulu gegara kau.. Seorang anak kecil berambut _**spikey**_ dan bola mata hitam pernah kau derita-kan gara-gara kau rebut tingkat perhatiannya. Dan ia kau jadikan sebagai tumbal keberadaanmu. Sungguh menyedihkan, dan pasifnya kau tak tahu itu, Menma.

Kau lebih mementingkan kondisi orang lain yang baru kau kenal. Sedangkan kau tak tau ada kerabat dekatmu. Sangat dekat. Atau yang bisa disebut sebagai jiwamu sendiri.. yang menderita tanpa kau sadari. Kau abaikan sedari dulu dan tak pernah kau perhatikan. Hanya kau lihat dari kejauhan dan kau anggap sebagai hama penggangu perkembangan kekuatanmu.

Kau seharusnya meratapi kejadian dulu, Menma. Hingga saudara kembar mu itu pun keluar desa kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak menyadari semuanya, dan karena.. karena kau sudah buta akan perhatian. Kau hanya menggangapnya angin lewat yang hanya akan bersiteru dalam kehidupanmu.. dan dalam sekejap kau tidak mengingatnya. Kau melupakan dirinya. Dirinya yang membencimu setengah mati. Yang akan membunuhmu kelak nanti.

Dan kau harus bersiap Menma... menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Takdirmu akan dipermainkan disini. Tuhan akan menguji kesabaranmu. Ia akan merampas semuanya dari. Karena berkat-Nya kau selama ini hidup tenang. Dan diri-Nya pasti akan membuat cobaan bagimu, percayalah..

Bahwa hidup.. tidak selalu menyenangkan..

.. Ada kala dimana kau akan kesakitan. Memegangi dadamu dan menyesal akan semua ini. Tapi kau sudah buta akan itu.. Kau akan tahu semuanya nanti, dan kau akan bertanya pada dirimu sendiri.. Seperti contohnya.

 _ **Mengapa ini bisa terjadi ?! Mengapa ?!**_

Dan kau hanya akan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Tapi kau akan berhenti menyesal kala kau mengetahui sebuah kebenaran. Dan itu akan membawa kau kedalam jeruji hidup yang sebenarnya. Hingga kau sadari.. kau memiliki seseorang yang merupakan jiwa dalam dirimu. Jiwa itu hilang bagi eksitensi yang kau biarkan rapuh. Sebagian pikiranmu melayang ke alam _**fana**_ sana dan kau tidak sadari itu..

Waktumu meluap bagaikan emosi yang bisa berubah kapan saja. Tergantung rayuan.. dan tidak pernah ada rayuan yang mengajak dan menuntunmu ke arah yang benar. Apakah kau tidak di didik oleh kedua orang-tua mu ? Tidak. Kau selalu diberi perhatian. Sementara eksitensi jiwamu yang terbuang satunya lagi tidak pernah.. Eksitensi itu sudah menghilang, dan akan muncul lagi kala waktunya tiba.

Kau harus bersiap.. Kau akan menghadapi sebagaimana kejamnya dunia Ninja ini kala kau melihatnya dalam skala besar. Iris biru langitmu tak akan cerah lagi bila tak ada matahari sebagai penopang. Dan langit hitam malam akan menghapus jejakmu.

Bulan bersinar terang dan menghiasi itu. Kau berdiam diri dibelakangnya. Dan kau tidak akan pernah muncul lagi kalau kau sudah terbunuh olehnya.. kau akan tenang dan gelisah dalam waktu bersamaan..

Karena kau.. Sudah buta perasaan..

.

Hidupmu dipenuhi oleh kebencian ? Iya, 'kan, Naruto ? Kau bertahan dari kejamnya dunia ini karena dendam ? Amat betul. Kau pertahankan jiwa yang sudah terbuang semangat cerianya ini ? Benar kan ? Dan kau akan menggantungnya kala ambisi-mu sudah tercapai ? Bukan begitu ?

Mungkin kau akan membantu seseorang... untuk menggapai mimpinya yang lebih berat. Lagipula orang itu juga perlu menggapai ambisi miliknya. Kau akan membantu sebagai balas budi.. Karena orang itu - lah yang membuatmu kuat seperti ini.

Hanya beberapa orang yang menggangapmu ada. Sisanya ? Hm. Memakanmu habis-habis kala kau sudah dijadikan santapan lezat di atas piring. Melahapmu dan mencincang-cincangnya ganas. Dan kala itu.. kehidupan milikmu sudah tak ada apa-apanya lagi.

Kurasa... ambisi bisa menjadi motivasi untukmu. Motivasi bagimu untuk bertahan hidup. Entahlah Tuhan mempermasalahkan itu atau tidak. Takdir-Nya mungkin menuntunmu ke kebencian, atau penyesalan.. Tapi karena itu.. Aku mungkin tau. Bahwa kau tidak akan menyesal.

Akan kau buktikan bahwa ambisi-mu itu-lah yang akan menyesal. Mereka akan menangis tersedu-sedu kala kau mengutarakan pendapatmu selama ini. Mereka akan meminta maaf, dan kau menolaknya.. karena ini sudah terlambat.. Dan kau sudah termakan omong-kosong kegelapanmu sendiri.

Kata-katamu dalam. Ambisi-mu juga. Keinginanmu untuk membunuh menjadi penopang hidup. Kebosananan mu akan terhapus kala melihat jutaan orang terbaring lemah tak bernyawa. Kau bangga pada kemampuanmu. Padahal nyatanya kau hanya berkhayal. Walau kau memang 'bisa' untuk melakukannya.

Kau sangat menyukai teriakan penyesalan, aura kesedihan, dan permohonan.. tapi kau amat membenci akan kebohongan, sok-sok baik dan akhirnya menusuk dari belakang.. Dan tanpa kau ketahui pasti kau akan merasakan itu. Namun kau tidak tahu.. kapan kau akan merasakan sensasi itu. Dan akan membuat-mu marah besar.

Kau punya kekuatan.. Itu hanya kau manfaatkan untuk ambisimu. Dan setelah ambisi-mu selesai, apa yang akan kau tindak-lanjuti berikutnya ? Hm. Membunuh habis orang-orang, atau membantu guru-mu menciptakan dunia _**ilusi**_? Semuanya bagimu tak masalah. Kau tak perduli dikontrol asalkan ambisi-mu sudah melewati puncaknya. Kau sudah mencapai _**klimaks**_ dari _**drama**_ mencengangkan ini. Konflik sudah kau lalui. Dan kau sudah menang darinya..

Kau mungkin tak menggubris kala banyak orang memintamu berhenti.. Tapi kau pasti akan tertahan kala kau menemui batas dimana ambang nyawa-mu dipertaruhkan. Kala dewa _**Shinigami**_ yang sedang sibuk mencari nyawa memutuskan untuk mengambil nyawa milikmu. Kau pastinya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya.. Dan meminta alasan, bahwa ;

" _ **Tolong jangan ambil nyawaku dulu.. Aku harus membunuh tiga orang yang telah membuat hidupku hancur. Akan kubuat mereka merasakan kepedihan berlanjut itu.**_ _"_

Ne, Minato ? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang. So, kau melamun, 'kah ? Jika iya, memangnya kau memikirkan apa.. ? Setumpuk dokumen itu pasti cuman akan membuatmu pusing 'kan ? Dan kulihat.. Sepertinya wajahmu sekarang sedang _**stress**_ , tetapi wajahmu malah makin tampan lho..

Kurasa kau tengah memikirkan hal berat. Kulihat dari tingkah laku-mu. Kau bertopang dagu dan menatap langit-langit. Kau biasa-biasa saja saat mendongkak dan mengamati tumpukan _**doc**_ itu. Biasanya kau akan berteriak histeris kala dalam hitungan jam, pengawalnya, Raido Namiashi datang dengan setumpuk paperwork.

Raido datang lagi, dan menaruh tumpukan dokumen itu semakin meninggi. Ia terheran-heran kala melihat kau yang memasang wajah tak bergairah. Ini pasti ada apa-apanya, begitulah pikirannya.

Setelah mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu. Ia izin pergi. Kau pun berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. ANBU yang menjaga di sekitar ruanganmu dan menggunakan jurus _**kamuflase**_ agar tak tampak pun kau usir keluar.

"Hah.." Terdengar keluh kesahmu, dan kau menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya di kursi putar itu. Kau mengusap kepala kuning-mu _**frustasi**_ , aku tak tau sepenuhnya.. apa yang ada di pikiranmu.. Dan kamu pun terlihat berkonstentrasi untuk mencari akal pikiran. Entah digunakan buat apa akal itu.

"Hei," kau berbalik dan melihat ke bingkai jendela. Sorot biru-mu tampak sayup saat mendapati seseorang bertubuh besar tengah duduk santai di sana. Ia adalah guru yang berjasa untuk membuatmu kuat. Ia juga adalah seorang _**sannin**_ legendaris dan merupakan seorang pertapa. Dia adalah Jiraiya.

"Kau kenapa?" Ia mengajukan pertanyaan. Kau tak bisa mengelak. Dia tau kapan kau berbohong atau tidak. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenalmu dan ia sudah bisa membedakan mana kebenaran dan kebohongan yang kau ciptakan. Otomatis kau sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini darinya. Kau terdiam diri ? Ini sama saja lari dengan kenyataan.

Mulutmu terbuka, dan tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya.. tapi desakan dari guru-mu mau tak mau membuatmu angkat bicara dan bercerita mengenai ini semua. Mencurahkan isi hatimu kepada sang Pria berambut putih lancip itu.

"Oh begitu," ia sudah tahu apa masalahmu. Kau merasa lega, bukan ? Tapi ia belum selesai berbicara. Ia kembali berlanjut dengan suara sedih. Tampaknya merasa bersalah akan semua ini.. "Maafkan aku," ia malah melirih meminta maaf.

Kau terdiam. Tatapanmu sepertinya meminta penjelasan dari semua ini. Dan ia mengerti itu. Kau sudah tahu kenapa bukan ? Karena ia sudah lama mengenalmu. "Ah. Andai aku tidak mengutarakan ramalan.. yang sebenarnya masih ditangguhkan itu.. Pasti kehidupan-mu tidak akan seburuk ini," gumamnya.

Kau menggeleng. Ini bukan salah dirinya. Ini salah kau yang terlalu egois. Kau termakan ego-mu dan mementingkan sebelah pihak. Untung dan rugi sudah menjadi konsep dalam dunia ini. Kesakitan dan kebahagiaan sudah diukur oleh takdir tuhan. Kau tinggal menunggu kapan tanggal mainnya saja.

Sekarang kau kesakitan.. Fakta dan penyesalan membuatmu terpendam dalam laut yang merupakan bekas tangis. Kau pasti tau. Seberapa menderitanya dulu orang yang pernah kau sakiti. Dan kau mengabaikannya kala itu. Untung kau pernah membatalkan rencana busukmu yang hendak membuang anak itu ke pulau tak berpenghuni.

"Bukan salahmu.. ini salahku," kau mengakuinya.

Percakapan di antara kau dan dia hening. Kalian terbayang manifetasi saling bersalah. Paham kalau kalian tak bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jadi, ini bagaimana ? Apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya ? Dan kalian berdua akan terus begini.. Sampai ada.

yang... memang bersalah ?

 **...**

Kau adalah Namikaze Kushina — Istri dari hokage keempat. Kau resah kala mimpi buruk menghantuimu. Oh, atau yang kau anggap itu sebagai sebuah _**memori**_ terlupakan. Kini kau menyesali.. dan mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan. Kau asyik mengangkat jemuran dan menatap sinar terik matahari senja.

"Hm," kau bergumam sambil terus mengangkat pakaian. Setelah selesai, kau pun memasuki rumah dan bersiap-siap memasak untuk makan malam. Kau akan berusaha seenak mungkin. Kau tidak ingin gegara ini kau tak bisa memuaskan suami.

"Aww!" Kau meringis. Saat menyadari jari telunjuk kananmu mengeluarkan _**liquid**_ merah itu. Rasa pedih membuat mu tak berhenti mengaduh. Tapi tak lama..

"... Kushina," panggil seseorang. Ia adalah suami-mu. Ia panik setengah mati saat mendengar dan melihatmu terluka. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung meraih jarimu dan menghisap darah itu. "Sudah selesai.."

Kau hanya tersenyum bahagia. Sejenak kau bisa lupakan semua ini setelah dia beranjak mengambil sebuah kotak P3K dan menempelkan _**plester**_ kepada jari gadis itu. "Arigatou," kau berterima kasih. Tak canggung meskipun itu adalah suamimu sendiri. Dan kurasa kau hanya perlu berterima-kasih dengan secara fisik. Contohnya memberi senyuman. Atau memeluknya.

Makan malam kalian lalui berdua. Kau mengenakan sebuah _**daster**_ dan ia dengan pakaian khas Ninja. Kalian makan diiringi oleh kegelapan. Agar kesan _**romansa**_ mengalir bebas disana. Hanya sebatang lilin yang menemani _**dating**_ kalian sampai semua piring sudah tak berisi lauk-pauk lagi.

Kau dan dia.. merasa lebih baik..

Kau melupakan sejenak kesedihanmu. Dan dia juga.. Pasangan suami-istri kadang bisa saling membagi kebahagiaan dan menghilangkan kesedihan satu sama lain.. Oh ya, jangan segan untuk saling mencurahkan isi hati jika kalian dalam kondisi saling terpukul.. Ingat itu!

.

 **TBC**

Saya jujur kecewa. Kalau kemarin _**slot**_ review yang masuk menurun drastis dari chap sebelumnya. Tapi saya akan terus berusaha untuk meng- _ **update**_ -nya. Tentang _**update**_ kilat ? Saya akan benar-benar cepat _**update**_ jika slot review yang masuk akan melebihi 25. Dan akan lama ( mungkin 2 minggu - 1 tahun ) kalau slotnya ga lebih dari 10. Ini kebetulan aja, karena udah selesai diketik, jadi saya langsung _**update**_. Saya malas biarin _**doc**_ nggangur begitu aja.

Maaf saya ga bales review. Tapi saya tetap membacanya kok..big thanks kepada yg sudah review chaf lalu.

KTJ out !

 **22 Agustus 2015**


	7. Chapter 7 : Pertarungan part 1

**Dendam & Missing-Nin 2**

Chapter 7 ~ Pertarungan part 1

Tubuh itu ambruk begitu saja di tanah. Tubuh itu adalah milik seseorang bernama Sabaku No Gaara. Ia sekarang sudah tewas dalam usia mudanya. Penyebabnya karena kehabisan _**chakra**_ akibat sosok monster berekor yang telah keluar dari dalam jiwanya.

Patung besar nan menyeramkan yang berada di ujung ruangan dan sedikit menempel pada tembok hitam berlumut itu menyerap sisa _**chakra**_ monster yang masih berada dalam tubuh Gaara sebelum pria yang sudah menyandang gelar ' _ **Kazekage**_ ' itu menutup matanya.

Seseorang dengan dua wajah dan kepribadian berbeda tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah. Hanya kepalanya yang tertutupi oleh semacam tanaman _**venus**_ menyembul ke atas. Barulah disusul oleh tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh jubah _**akatsuki**_.

"Ada apa, _**leader-sama**_?" tanya sosok bernama Zetsu itu. Ia kini sudah sepenuhnya muncul ke permukaan. Pain mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkan itu ke tubuh Gaara.

"Musnahkan," perintahnya dengan nada datar. Kedua Zetsu yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai karena mendapat sosok manusia yang akan mereka lahap. Sekedar info, Zetsu adalah makhluk _**kanibal**_.

"Hah!" Setelah kepergian Zetsu, ada beberapa anggota _**akatsuki**_ yang mengeluh kesah. Lalu hampir mereka semua keluar dari ruangan penyegelan, pengecualian untuk Pain dan Konan. _**Partner**_ itu berdiri dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan itu semua.

"Masuklah," suara Pain tenang. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke daun pintu yang mulai terbuka setelah di dorong. Lalu masuklah seorang Ninja yang mengenakan _**rompi**_ ungu dan sebuah profektor bergaris-garis aneh. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah. Sepertinya kelelahan. "Ada apa?"

Pain langsung ke inti permasalahan. Sejujurnya dia ingin langsung keluar dari ruangan ini dan menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk penangkapan _**Bijuu**_. Namun tercegat karena kedatangan seorang _**chuunin**_ dari desanya.

"Ada beberapa Ninja Konoha yang berkeliaran di dekat wilayah kita."

Rahang Pain diam-diam mengeras kuat. Konan sendiri tampak mengepalkan kedua tangan erat. Dua sejoli itu tampak geram setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut diucapkan oleh _**shinobi**_ yang baru naik pangkat itu.

"Musnahkan," perintah Pain. Nada dan ucapannya sama seperti saat beberapa menit lalu. Di mana ia menyuruh Zetsu untuk memakan mayat _**Jinchuruki**_ dari rakun berekor tersebut. "Jangan biarkan ada satu pun yang tersisa." Iris _**rinnegan**_ miliknya menajam dingin. Perkataan itu diucapkan dengan nada memerintah tingkat tinggi. Aura mencekam yang ditahan sebisa mungkin itu amat mengerikan bagi _**shinobi**_ pelapor tadi.

Shinobi itu pun hanya mengorhmat ala militer, "Baik," ujarnya.

Team _**Seven**_ yang di _**back-up**_ oleh Team Gai dan Nenek Chiyo tampak kecewa akan hasil pencarian mereka. Sudah hampir seharian penuh dihabiskan hanya untuk hasil yang tak jelas. Mereka lelah. Sangat lelah. Pencarian yang menyusahkan ini sama sekali tak berbuah hasil, bahkan petunjuk sekali pun.

Diam-diam tampak tiga orang berjubah mengintai pergerakan mereka. Tiga orang itu memiliki surai warna rambut yang berbeda, tetapi dengan jubah yang sama. Lalu bersiaga dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya juga telah menyusun sebuah srategi sematang mungkin mengingat siapa musuh mereka.

"Mulai," perintah seseorang terdengar bagai bisikan. Tampaknya dia adalah penyusun, sekaligus ketua dari kelompok kecil tersebut. Lalu bergeraklah mereka bertiga secara acak.

Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan 'ketiga tamu tak diundang' tersebut. Ia memberi komando pada yang lainnya untuk berpisah melawan ketiga orang berbeda itu. Sepertinya mereka cukup kuat hingga berani meladeni team dari Konoha hanya bertiga.

"Hyat!" teriak Rock Lee dengan mata berapi-api. Kini dia akan menemukan sosok yang akan merasakan jurus barunya. Ia berlari semangat menyusuri tebing terjal dimana salah seorang sosok itu juga telah berlari untuk mengarahkan pukulan maut.

 **WUSH !**

Tinjuan itu hanya menggapai udara kosong. Lee dengan mudah memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghalang pukulan tak berarti itu. Sebaliknya dia malah melayangi _**uppercut**_ ke arah dagu musuhnya tersebut hingga terangkat tubuh musuhnya ke udara.

.

Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten berlari di atas tanah berpasir untuk melawan musuh mereka yang sudah berdiri di tengah pasir sedari tadi. Tenten tampak membuka _**scroll**_ senjata miliknya dan menekan bagian kertasnya hingga keluarlah beberapa shuriken dari sana.

Musuh itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Cukup dengan melompat aman ke sisi kanan. Walau sebenarnya itu hanya-lah umpan pergerakan. Eksekutor sebenarnya adalah Neji yang sudah berada di udara. Tepatnya di atas sang musuh tersebut.

 **TAPP!**

Neji menapak hingga menyebabkan percikan pasir yang membuat penglihatan sang musuh sedikit terganggu. Ia memanfaatkan hal itu untuk membuat arena Yin-Yang disekitar dirinya dan lawan. Tanpa ragu dia mulai melancarkan jurus pamungkas khas klannya ;

" _ **Hakke Ryokujon Sho**_!"

Ia mulai melancarkan berbagai pukulan untuk menutupi titik _**chakra**_ musuhnya.

"Dua pukulan ! Empat pukulan ! Delapan pukulan ! Enam belas pukulan ! Tiga puluh dua pukulan ! Enam puluh empat pukulan !" Ia mulai menotok titik syaraf terdalam dari musuhnya hingga kaku begitu saja.

" _ **Jyuken**_!" Ia mengarahkan telapak tangan yang sudah dilapisi energi kebiruan itu menghantam dada sang musuh yang sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Membuat pria yang mengenakan jaket tebal itu terbatuk darah. Hingga akhirnya jatuh di tanah berpasir itu.

.

Might Gai memandangi satu musuhnya. Ia memasang posisi ala kuda-kuda khas miliknya. Hanya dengan menyilangkan sebelah tangannya kedepan dan menunduk hormat adalah ciri khasnya. Hal itu malah dianggap sang musuh sebagai olokan bagi dirinya. Ia merasa terhina akan remehan itu.

Musuh yang _**gender**_ -nya adalah lelaki tulen dan mengenakan baju berompi itu berlari duluan hendak melayangkan sebuah tendangan udara. Tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Gai sudah terlebih dahulu memancarkan tendangan super ke dagunya.

 **BUAKH!**

Musuh tadi terpental menabrak sebuah gua batu kecil yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Batu-batu itu pun mulai berjatuhan menimbun tubuh yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengetahui kejadian tadi. Dan segera menghilang tertelan pohon di sampingnya.

Pain memandangi Zetsu yang memberikan informasi terbaru baginya. Ia hanya merotasikan mata bosan, dan segera menyuruh Konan untuk memanggil beberapa anggota utama. Perempuan itu mengganguk patuh dan menghilang dalam beberapa lembaran kertas putih polos.

"Khe, ternyata ada **Kakashi No Sharingan** juga disana," Pain terkekeh kecil. Ia menyeringai sinis perlahan. Sekarang sudah mengetahui apa gerangan tim dari desa menyebalkan itu datang kemari. "Tapi sayang... sekuat apapun kalian berusaha. Angan kalian untuk kembali membawa Jinchuruki tak berguna itu tak akan berhasil. Sekuat apapun kalian." Seringainya semakin lebar di gelapnya ruangan itu.

Tak lama datanglah Konan dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya. Pain pun langsung menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan anak buahnya itu. Mereka — Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara dan Sasori — hanya mengganguk patuh sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Siang hari sudah menjelang. Terik matahari begitu panas menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Namun itu semua tak menyurutkan semangat _**'team konoha'**_ yang diperintahkan langsung oleh Hokage keempat tuk terus mencari keberadaan Gaara.

Burung-burung terbang indah di cakrawala yang membentang luas. Sebuah burung ilusi dari tanah liat yang lebar punggungnya tersebut tampak terus mengepakkan sayap dan terbang menuju lokasi tujuan. Di atas punggungnya terdapat empat orang yang mengenakan jubah, ikat kepala, dan gender sama.

"Di situ!" Naruto bersuara. Iris hitam kelam miliknya menemui keberadaan target mereka. Ia menyeringai pasti kala mendapati sosok yang amat dibencinya itu. Sosok yang membuat hidupnya menjadi begini. Dan ketika itu pula ia merasakan hawa nafsu membunuh yang kuat dalam dirinya sendiri.

Burung itu pun terbang merendah dan akhirnya mendarat tak jauh dari sana. Maito Gai yang menyadari itu segera berteriak kepada tim-nya. Mata Kakashi membulat sempurna kala menyadari siapa yang ada di sana. Amat mengejutkan. Ia rasa ini adalah mimpi. Dan ini adalah mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami.

Mereka berempat yang baru mendarat adalah _**Akatsuki**_. Ada dua orang yang mengejutkan disana. Pertama, ada Uchiha Sasuke ! Pria yang berambut raven itu dulunya adalah murid dari dia sendiri. Dan kedua, Naruto ! Sialan. Kenapa anak yang diacuhkan oleh gurunya itu bisa ada disini? Memangnya seberapa kuat Naruto itu ? Yang dia tahu Akatsuki adalah sekelompok pembunuh bayaran beranggotakan para buronan level S.

"Grr.. Sasuke...dan.. kau... si bocah yang selalu menggangu perkembanganku," Menma menggeram.

Naruto malah tersenyum. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke depan beberapa inchi. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Menma, "Dan kau adalah bocah sialan yang membuat ku seperti sekarang.."

Semuanya yang ada di sana tertegun, pengecualian untuk Sasuke yang sudah tahu masalah yang dialami Naruto. Ia hanya ikut tersenyum lebih dalam.

Menma yang terbawa emosi pun tampak berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sebilah kunai yang ia genggam. Naruto hanya berdiam diri melihat itu dengan muka datarnya. Sementara Menma semakin mendekat dan dengan singgap hendak menghunuskan kunai tadi ke kepala Naruto.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Menma.

Naruto yang jarak kepalanya dengan kunai Menma hanya terpaut beberapa centi itu kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap. Menma yang melihat itu menapak, dan terkejut bukan main akan kecepatan saudaranya itu.

"Lemah," suara Naruto dari samping sana. Ia melipat tangannya di dada menandakan sebuah kebosanan. Ia kira anak yang dielu-elukan oleh ayah dan ibunya ini sangatlah kuat. Ternyata itu amat berbeda, ya ? Mentang-mentang Menma adalah Jinchuruki dari Kyuubi bukan berarti orang-tuanya bisa semena-mena terhadap dirinya.

Menma menoleh, dan menemui Naruto berdiri di sana dengan wajah datar. Ia melesatkan kunai itu dalam kelajuan penuh. Lagi-lagi itu dihindari dengan menggunakan kecepatan gerakan Naruto.

Kakashi mengamati pergerakan cepat Naruto. Sebagai seorang _**jounin**_ , ia menilai kecepatan Naruto adalah hal yang memukau. Itu setara dengan pergerakan _**shunshin**_. Ia kagum. Amat kagum. Namun mengingat pemuda itu adalah keturunan dari gurunya yang merupakan _**shinobi**_ tercepat di dunia.

Tapi sayang... pemuda itu tidak diperhatikan...

... Hingga tak ada yang menyadari kekuatan dalam dirinya..

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Menma terus menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai kombinasi serangan _**taijutsu**_ dan _**bukijutsu**_. Tetapi usahanya itu tak kunjung berhasil. Ia sudah kelelahan. Namun tidak bagi sang musuh. Naruto berdiri tanpa ada sebulir keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Pemuda itu masih berdiri santai sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hah.. Hah.." suara Menma mengatur nafasnya. Ia memegangi lututnya sendiri dengan posisi membungkuk. Sedari tadi hanya dia yang terus menyerang. Dan Naruto yang terus menghindar. Tak ada yang membantu dirinya, dan Naruto. Entahlah ada apa gerangan dengan rekan mereka.

"Cih. Ada apa Ninja Konoha berada di kawasan ini," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Hah.. K-kau j-juga Ni-ninja... Hah... Ko-..hah.. -Noha!" Menma dengan wajah lelahnya memberikan senyuman. Sayangnya malah ditanggapi Sasuke dengan tatapan menjijikan. Layaknya anak kedua dari Yondaime Hokage itu adalah seorang pemuda _**homo**_ yang mengincar dirinya.

"Mimpi kalian," ujar Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan desa busuk itu. Dan sekarang ia sudah bergabung dengan desa barunya. Tujuannya adalah untuk menguak kebenaran 'Itachi' yang masih ditangguhkan statusnya sampai saat ini. Sudah 3 tahun lebih dia berhadapan dengan wajah itu.

Tetapi keduanya berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan kontak mata pun jarang terjadi. Namun akhirnya kalimat berarti diungkapkan oleh Itachi sebelum proses penyegelan _ **Shukaku**_.

" _ **Apakah kau sudah siap untuk membunuhku, otouto ? Karena seusai yang kuucapkan. Datanglah padaku jika kau sudah punya kekuatan. Dan bunuhlah aku.**_ "

Saat itu Itachi memasang wajah datar. Walau sebenarnya melengkungkan sedikit sudut bibrinya membentuk senyuman yang sangat tipis. Jujur pria itu 'agak' terhibur dengan kehadiran sang adik di organisasi yang sekarang sudah menjadi desa tersebut.

"Ternyata ini anak yang dibanggakan oleh _**Yondaime Hokage**_. Dilatih selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi apa hasilnya ? Banyak sekali kelemahan dalam dirimu. Seharusnya kau lebih banyak bercermin, Menma," cibir Naruto.

Menma merasakan wajahnya panas kala Naruto mendengungkan kata-kata cibiran itu. Dia sungguh tak terima 'diremehkan' seperti itu oleh anak ini. Anak yang hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua-nya. Ia memang tahu seberapa penderitaaan Naruto. Namun ia tak perduli. Karena ia tak perlu memikirkan hal tersebut.

Ada satu masalah yang terus terputar di otaknya. Ini sangat rumit, pikirnya. Ini menguak akan asal-usul Naruto yang mulai menghilang dalam beberapa tahun belakangan. Tak lama sebelum kepergian Sasuke. Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya ?

Menma sudah punya jawaban yang lumayan akurat. Sudah pasti Naruto ada hubungannya di balik semua fakta mengejutkan ini. Nyatanya kedua orang itu sudah menjadi _**partner**_ sejati.

"Ehem!" Deidara berdehem sekencang mungkin. Sontak semua yang ada di sana memusatkan perhatian kepada buronan dari desa _**Iwa**_ tersebut. "Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan terus mengelak seperti itu saja. Berikanlah perlawanan khusus pada si 'anak' yang katanya membanggakan itu. Dan biarkan sisanya kami urus."

Deidara sungguh bosan. Ia tak ikut campur tangan selama setengah jam waktu berlalu. Ia adalah tipe Ninja yang akan terus menggunakan kemampuanya untuk kesenangan diri.

Naruto melirik ke kanannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sejenak. Ternyata Deidara memiliki sisi pertemanan yang baik juga, pikirnya. Naruto pun mulai melesat menuju sisi kanan. Dia yakin bahwa Menma akan mengikuti dirinya.

'Sesuai dugaan..' batin Naruto menyeringai kala Menma masuk dalam perangkapnya. Iris _**onyx**_ kelam tersebut kemudian menemui seseorang lagi. 'Penggangu..'

Naruto memandangi Hatake Kakashi yang berada tak jauh di belakang Menma. Pria berambut perak itu tampak sudah mengaktifkan mata kebanggaan dari klan _**uchiha**_. Ia terkekeh kecil, amat kecil. Ternyata ada juga seorang pria memalukan yang berani memamerkan mata yang menyimpan banyak kebencian tersebut.

Banyak Uchiha yang hebat dalam menggunakan _**sharingan**_. Banyak yang setara, atau lebih dari Kakashi dalam kontrol pengunaaannya dalam menggunakan mata yang menyimpan banyak kejadian itu.

Tetapi mengingat Kakashi bukanlah seorang Uchiha. Dan kemampuan pria itu dalam memakai Sharingan. Ia harus menimang-nimang dulu nama Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia karena mata dari klannya itu.

Sasuke berdiri menghalangi langkah Kakashi. Ia sudah siap dengan _**kusanagi**_ di tangan kirinya.

 **BRRT !**

Pedang itu tiba-tiba menguar energi listrik di sana. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pedang itu hendak membelah tubuh Kakashi. Namun tiba-tiba pedang itu sudah terhempas entah kemana.

"Si hijau," mata Sasuke menyipit. Ia menemui siapa yang menendang pergelangan tangannya hingga nyeri begini. Sialan. Sungguh sialan.

 **Naruto Vs Menma**

Entah kenapa di sekitar perbatasan _**Suna**_ yang selalu panas. Kini suhunya menjadi mendingin kala dua saudara itu bertemu. Suara dentingan kunai dan awan yang berarak indah menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan dua orang tersebut.

 ***TRING!***

Lagi-lagi suara dentingan kunai terjadi. Menimbulkan percikan api yang meluap di udara hampa.

 ***BRUKK!***

Kali ini suara tubrukan. Saat kedua benda logam itu terjatuh ke tanah. Kedua insan itu saling melayangkan pukulan sekuat mereka hingga terhempas ke arah berlawanan.

Menma mulai tersulut emosinya. Selama perjuangannya dimulai hampir 45 menit, yang berhasil ia ciptakan hanyalah luka lebam di pipi. Semuanya hanya terluap dengan bulir-bulir keringat di tubuhnya. Dan itu semua hampir sia-sia.

Menma mulai membentuk segel tangan. Ia mengucapkan kalimat mantranya. " _ **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**_ !"

 **Sasuke VS Lee, Neji dan Tenten**

"Menarik, aku mendapat tiga musuh," ujar Sasuke. Ia memandang lemah tiga orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia memasukkan kembali pedang kebangaannya itu ke dalam sarung. Dan mulai merapal segel tangan. " _ **KATON : GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**_!"

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api ke arah tiga insan itu. Mereka langsung melompat menjauh. Hingga bola api itu menghilang seperti tertelan udara. Hyuuga Neji menapak di tanah dan memanfaatkan sisa asap hitam yang terjadi akibat semburan bola api tadi hingga hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar.

* **HYAAT!***

Neji muncul tepat di depan Sasuke. Ia sudah apik dengan **Byakugan**. Pria itu melompat di udara dan mulai melangsungkan pukulan jitunya. " _ **JYUKEN**_ !"

 ***WUUSH!***

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan tadi.

 ***BRAAK!***

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya membentuk huruf 'X' untuk menahan tendangan super kuat dari Rock Lee. Ia langsung melakukan jumping ke belakang dan dihadiahi oleh puluhan kunai yang melesat dengan kelajuan penuh ke arahnnya.

* **TRANG***

Ia sebelumnya memusatkan seluruh energi pada titik tertentu. Lalu menarik nafas, dan menghempaskan energi tadi. Atau sebut saja Sasuke menciptakan ledakan _**chakra**_ yang amat kuat hingga kunai itu terhempas dan saling berbenturan tak karuan.

* **TAPP!***

Sasuke menapak di tanah. Ia mengambil posisi berjongkok, sekaligus meraih empat buah shuriken dari kantong senjata miliknya. Ia langsung berlari memutar dan melesatkan Shuriken itu ke berbagai titik buta lawannya.

Neji dan kawan-kawan menghindarinya. Mereka terkejut akan pola serangan Sasuke yang menakjubkan itu. Memang kenyataan bahwa dia adalah _**rookie**_ terbaik 4 tahun lalu adalah

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya membentuk berbagai segel. Ia langsung menciptakan aliran listrik berbentuk bola di tangan kirinya. " _ **CHIDORI**_!"

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _**hand clap**_. Bola petir tadi berpecah menjadi senbon yang melesat dari berbagai sisi. " _ **CHIDORI SENBON**_!"

 **Sasori Vs Nenek Chiyo dan Sakura**.

Sasori yang masih berada dalam _ **mode**_ Hiruko menatap datar sosok nenek bangkotan di depannnya. Untunglah nenek itu tak tahu wujudnya yang masih berada dalam sosok boneka pendek yang

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi." Sasori berbicara dengan nada beratnya. ".. Chiyo.."

Nenek Chiyo memandangi sosok dihadapannya dengan mata menyipit. Ia terheran dengan perkataan dari orang tersebut. Perasaan di sepanjang hidupnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan sesosok ini.

Sasori langsung berputar dan mengarahkan ekor kalajengking nya ke dua sosok wanita itu. Mereka berdua langsung melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Sasori kembali ke posisi semula. Ia membuka mulut boneka _**hiruko**_ miliknya lebar-lebar.

 **WUSH.. WUSH..**

Ia melesatkan puluhan senbon dan jarum menuju dua insan itu. Sakura dan Chiyo menangkis beberapa di antaranya dengan kunai. Lalu sisanya dihindari dengan gerakan gesit. Sasori tak habis akal. Ia menggerakan ekornya ke atas dan ekornya itu bergerak seperti hendak menghantam kepala dari dua insan itu.

Sakura dan Chiyo melompat ke arah berlawanan. Keduanya terseret beberapa langkah ke samping. Sasori menghentikan serangannya. Agak rumit kalau dia harus menyerang dalam pola berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sakura berlari memutari lawannya. Ia berusaha menancapkan kunai hasil lemparannya ke titik buta sang musuh. Sasori menggerakan ekor _**hiruko**_ miliknya untuk menyapu logam-logam tajam itu.

'Cih. Sialan, serangan pengalih,' batin Sasori geram. Ia terkejut kala mendapati Chiyo sudah berada di atasnya menutupi panasnya cahaya matahari _**Sunagakure**_. Dan yang paling sialnya. Ia kesulitan bergerak karena Sakura menangkap gerak tubuhnya dari belakang.

Chiyo mengarahkan kaki kanannya menuju boneka Hiruko. Ia sudah menambahkan aliran chakra pada kaki tua itu. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk membongkar 'penyamaran' ini.

"Rasakan ini!"

 **BRAAK!**

 **Deidara Vs Gai dan Kakashi.**

Deidara mengamati kedua musuhnya. Sial kalau dia akan melawan dua Ninja berbakat sekaligus. Namun ia tak ingin bersikap 'lemah' .. Ia harus membuktikan seberapa kuat Deidara dari Akatsuki.

Ia menabur beberapa BOM C1 tak jauh dari kawasan itu. Tentunya tidak disadari oleh kedua _**jounin elit**_ yang berasal dari Konohagakure. Ia langsung menyeringai dan membentuk setengah segel. " _ **KATSU**_!"

 **KABOOM !**

Ledakan bersamaan terjadi. Asap hitam dan api yang membumbung ke udara tak dapat dibendung lagi. Kakashi segera menarik Gai yang terlambat 'respon' untuk keluar dalam ruang lingkup ledakan. Ia susah payah menyeret tubuh berat tersebut.

 **KABOOM!**

Sial. Lagi-lagi ledakan. _**Damn**_!

Deidara kembali menabur bom miliknya ke berbagai sisi. Kakashi segera lenyap dalam _**shunshin**_.

Pertarungan lebih seru antar kubu Akatsuki dan gabungan antar Tim Konoha+ Suna pun dimulai !

[ **To Be Contineud** ]

 **Catatan Author** ~ Akhir-akhir ini saya semakin sibuk di RL. Jadi mohon maklum kalau ada 'sedikit' keterlambatan update. Maybe setelah ini updatenya akan makin lambat lagi. Jadi mohon bersabar bagi yang 'memang' menunggu cerita ini.

Terima kasih atas yang meng-komen di chaf lalu. Ini dia listnya !

 **Uzumakinamikaze229, Baka, TsubasaF, Guest, Nokia 7610 muscle, Ryuu-san, yudistira, kufufufu-chan, rohimbae88, Akagami No Shanks, si manis, selamet. .9, Arashi31, kilua zoldick, Guest, uchiha shisui**

 **Balas Review**

 **Uzumakinamikaze299** : Maybe. Soal mati atau enggak. Silahkan menebak. Wkwkwk

 **Baka** : Iya. Juugo memang ane buat OOC.

 **TsubasaF** : Iya. Saya sibuk di Duta. Akan saya lanjutkan. Maaf kalau chaf kemaren berantakan banget.

 **Guest** : Oke

 **Nokia 7610 muscle** : Sip dah

 **Ryuu-san** : Woke.

 **Yudistira** : Chap kemarin memang khusus terfokus ke Menma.

 **Kufufufu-chan** : Oke.

 **Rohimbae88** : Et dah. Dari kemarin anda reviewnya pair mulu. Ok. Fixs dah. Kita lihat saja kelanjutannya. Siapa tahu ada perubahan tersendiri dari plotnya.

 **Akagami No Shanks** : Oke.

 **Si manis** : Iya.

 **Selamet. .9** : Iya. Terima kasih atas kritik anda. Akan saya ubah lagi gaya bahasanya.

 **Arashi31** : Hm. Ya, saya akui chap kemarin aneh. Beberapa poin anda mungkin ada yang benar. Hehe.

 **Kilua zoldick** : Iya. Chaf kemarin memang agak ngambang.

 **Guest** : Maybe.

 **Uchiha Shisui** : Wah. Iya tuh.

 **Art Is Bom** : Oke. Akan saya lanjutkan.

: Oke dah.

 **wew** : Sudah ada penjelasannya di chap 1.

 **lupa password** : Oke gan.

 **Tipo** : Chap ini kan ada pertarungannya. Silahkan nalar.

KTJ out !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning**_ : Chap ini masih meliputi _**arc**_ : Fight After Sealing Ichibi.

 _ **Chapter 8**_ : Emergency Situations !

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Menma**

 **BOFT! BOFT! BOFT!**

Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah dikepung oleh ratusan klon yang Menma ciptakan.

Iris _**onxy**_ milik Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Tentu dia optimis bisa melumpuhkan seluruh replika yang ada. Tetapi pasti ini akan memakan waktu lama. Akan lebih optimal dan hemat waktu kalau dia menambah jumlah kekuatan.

" _ **Kagebunshin No Jutsu**_!"

Yah, apalagi kalau bukan melakukan jurus yang sama ?

Menma sendiri terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau jurus yang dikuasainya melalui gulungan peninggalan _**Shodaime Hokage**_ itu juga dapat dipraktekkan oleh saudaranya sendiri. Pria itu jadi naik pitam kalau area pertarungan semakin sempit karena adanya sekitar 100-Menma dan 100-Naruto disitu.

Kebanyakan di antara bunshin sudah mempersiapkan senjata. Berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi gempuran secara cepat. Tentu juga harus selalu waspada bagaimana pun kondisinya.

 **WUSH !**

Sepertinya pertarungan sudah dimulai. Kubu Naruto yang dikepung mulai menyebar kesana-sini sambil melemparkan senjata atau melaksanakan adu _**taijutsu**_ dengan para klon Menma lainnya. Pertarungan sengit pun tak dapat dibendung lagi.

 **TRING ! BRAGH ! POFT !**

Suara dentingan _**kunai**_ memang kental terjadi di pertarungan. Dan kali ini juga diselingi oleh suara retak-retakan dan letupan aneh. Hal ini seakan-akan menunjukkan adegan peperangan yang tak henti-hentinya.

Seperti ketika jaman dulu, ketika kebanyakan kubu memilih untuk berperang dengan wilayah-wilayah tertentu untuk memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan. Hal ini bisa disimpulkan, bahwa perang diawali dengan rasa serakah manusia.

Naruto sering membaca buku-buku yang berada di perpustakaan _**klan**_ Namikaze. Disana dia suka sekali membaca buku sejarah. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka dengan bidang itu. Naruto bahkan tau seluk-beluk terbentuknya _**konoha**_ secara detail dan akurat. Sumber informasi memang bisa didapatkan dimana-mana.

Ia pernah membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul ' _ **Trigger War**_ '. Isi buku tersebut menceritakan pemicu perang. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan keserakahan manusia.

Huh. Manusia dimana-mana memang sama saja. Selalu serakah. Sok jago dengan mengadakan perang. Walaupun _**akatsuki**_ yang merupakan tempat dimana Naruto berada juga sepertinya sudah mulai menyusun rencana untuk memperangi lima desa besar.

Oh, mungkin Naruto harus meralat perkataan itu, karena desa besar yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah empat. _**Sunagakure**_ secara tidak langsung sudah tidak menjadi anggota dari kelima desa besar. Jelas sekali, karena desa itu hanya menyisakan nama tanpa wilayah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, area pasir disana mulai berantakan, sudah banyak debu-debu partikel pasir yang beterbangan ke udara. Semakin menghalangi adu _**attack**_ yang suasananya menjadi sangat panas.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. .."

Di antara area debu pasir itu, terdengar suara seseorang mengatur nafasnya. Suara itu terdengar menunjukkan rasa lelah. Capek. Bercampur aduk dalam satu tarikan nafas penuh kelelahan.

Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Menma ? Jujur saja, _**jinchuruki**_ dari monster berekor itu dibuat heran karena kemampuan Naruto yang pesat. Setahunya ketika Naruto masih kecil, sikap pemuda itu cenderung menunjukkan kelemahan. Dan seperti tidak ada niatan untuk berubah.

Tapi rupanya Menma salah prediksi, dia tak mengira kalau Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ia sendiri yang dilatih selama dua tahun oleh _**sannin**_ legendaris saja merasa kewalahan.

"Bagaimana Menma ? Bunshinmu kalah telak."

Beberapa meter di hadapannya, berdiri tegak Naruto yang asli dengan sekitar 40 klon di belakangnya. Kelihatannya Naruto dan klonnya lebih tangkas dalam menangkis dan melancarkan serangan. Buktinya sampai-sampai klon Menma semuanya lenyap tak bersisa.

"Aku lebih unggul darimu. Ingat itu."

"Jangan sombong, itu hanya kebetulan!"

Menma tentunya tak mau mengaku kekalahannya. Ia belum sepenuhnya kalah. Mungkin kemampuan _**taijutsu**_ dan skill memakai senjatanya memang kalah dari Naruto. Tetapi masih ada adu skill lain.

"Heh. Terserah."

Naruto mendengus singkat. Pemuda itu kemudian menggerakan tangannya. Seakan memberi isyarat bagi sisa _**bunshin**_ -nya yang sudah bersiap dengan senjata. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan menyerbu dan mengeroyok Menma.

" _ **Shit**_!"

Menma mengumpat. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah para _**clon**_ yang sudah mulai menghujami dirinya dengan berbagai senjata tajam. _**Kunai**_ dan _**shuriken**_ terus bergantian hendak menggores kulitnya.

Menma berusaha semaksimal mungkin menghindari hujaman senjata itu. Tetapi tetap saja ada beberapa _**kunai**_ dan _**shuriken**_ yang berhasil mengenai dirinya.

"Tck!"

Menma berdecak. Ia akan semakin sulit untuk membalas serangan jika menghindari terus-menerus senjata-senjata yang berlemparan ke arahnya.

" _ **Kagebunshin No Jutsu**_!"

Menma menciptakan sepuluh klon di jeda lemparan untuk membantu dirinya. Ada beberapa klon yang membentuk barisan berjejer untuk bertahan. Pemuda yang merupakan _**jinchuruki**_ itu kemudian melesat memutari area pertarungan dibantu kedua bunshin di samping kanan dan kirinya.

 **POFT !**

Satu klon lenyap karena kepalanya tertusuk secara bringas oleh _**kunai**_ yang dilemparkan salah satu klon milik Naruto.

 **WUSH !**

Belasan _**kunai**_ melesat dengan kelajuan penuh. Logam-logam itu mengarah ke titik-titik buta tubuh Menma. Hal itu menyulitkan dia untuk mengantisipasi serangan barusan. Untunglah jika Menma kembali dilindungi oleh satu _**bunshin**_ yang tersisa.

"Selanjutnya, aku harus lebih berhati-hati.."

Menma melihat ke arah salah satu _**klon**_ miliknya yang masih tersisa. Irisnya menyipit, kemudian mencoba sebisa mungkin dengan gesit menghindari hujaman senjata yang dilesatkan ke arahnya.

Menma menjadi emosi. Dia merasa dipermainkan hanya karena ini. Pencariannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Gaara pun melambat. Tanpa sadar, aliran _**chakra**_ kemerahan mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

 _ **Chakra**_ yang kental itu menguap-nguap di udara. Satu ekor mulai terbentuk dari bokongnya. Irisnya kini berubah menjadi merah pekat. Tiga garis _**whiskey**_ di masing-masing pipinya semakin menebal.

"Panas... Panas...!"

Menma mulai meracau. Efek perubahan ini membuat kulitnya terasa sangat panas. Rasanya seperti ada kobaran api yang melalap dirinya. Itu sangat sakit. Tapi sebaliknya, dia merasakan adanya sebuah _**energi**_ kuat yang sarat akan kebencian mengalir deras di sekujur _**chakra**_ kemerahan ini.

 **WUSH !**

Insetitas _**chakra**_ itu semakin meningkat. Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Menma akan berubah wujud menjadi _**kyuubi**_. Walaupun masih dalam bentuk chakranya saja. Tetapi Naruto merasa bahwa ini tidaklah bagus.

"Grr!"

Auman rubah terdengar. Taring gigi Menma mulai memanjang. Ekor tiga mulai terbentuk. Ekor itu melambai-lambai seakan memberi tanda untuk memulai pertempuran yang sesungguhnya.

Hembusan _**chakra**_ kemerahan mulai menguar kuat. Sesak. Dijamin bagi para warga sipil biasa akan bertekuk lutut dengan nafas tidak teratur karena tekanan energi yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, meremang.

 **WUSH !**

Dalam kecepatan penuh, ketiga ekor Menma langsung menghantam ke arah Naruto dan para bunshinnya. Untunglah jika Naruto yang asli dapat menghindar. Tetapi tidak dengan para _**bunshin**_. Semuanya lenyap beriringan dengan suara letupan asap.

"Aku harus berhati-hati.."

Naruto menarik nafas. Dan kemudian kembali membuangnya. Ia bersiaga dengan sebilah _**kunai**_ yang sudah diasahnya sampai benar-benar tajam.

 **WUSH ! TAP!**

Ketiga ekor melambai Menma langsung berputar arah hendak mementalkan Naruto dari sisi kiri. Namun sebelumnya pemuda yang lebih sigap itu berhasil melakukan tolakan melambung ke belakang.

Naruto melesatkan _**kunai**_ -nya ke arah Menma. Tetapi dalam sekejap _**kunai**_ itu terhempas karena insetitas _**chakra**_ Menma yang meningkat seketika sehingga membuat kunai itu terpental ke arah berlawanan.

 **TRING**!

Naruto menangkis kunai yang berbalik arah dengan kunai yang baru. Ia merogoh kantong senjatanya dan mulai memasukkan peralatan tadi. Pemuda itu mulai merapal _**handseal**_ demi _**handseal**_.

" _ **Fuuton : Daitoppa!**_ "

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba dengan insetitas tinggi membuat Menma terpental beberapa meter. Namun pemuda itu tidak terjatuh. Ia bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk tetap bertopang seperti kucing.

"Grr!"

"Cih. Aku tidak menyangka akan serepot ini." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan komitmennya. "Yah, mungkin itu karena kekuatan dan kapasitas _**chakra**_ yang kau punya meningkat gegara perubahan wujudmu itu."

Naruto memandang wujud Menma dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pemuda itu diam-diam menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Memberikan sekilas senyum tipis.

"Kekuatan yang kau punya saat ini memang hebat. Tetapi sayang kalau itu semua berasal dari emosimu sendiri. Malahan kau lebih terlihat lemah."

"Diam kau!"

"Apa berhaknya kau memerintahku ? Toh sewaktu dulu aku masih menjabat sebagai kakakmu. Aku sama sekali tidak ikut campur dalam setiap urusanmu.."

"Hah.. Itu karena kau yang tidak peduli dengan urusanku."

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan memutar-balikkan fakta?"

Menma mencerna kata-kata barusan. Ia kemudian membeo. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia pandangi Menma yang menampikkan raut penuh kebingungan. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap langit gurun yang sangat terik pada siang ini. Matahari seakan tidak pernah lelah untuk memancarkan cahayanya. Awan-awan pun masih setia berarak di cakrawala.

"Akan mulai kuceritakan.." Naruto memberi seringaian aneh. ".. Lagi.."

Menma terdiam. Ia berikan kesempatan lagi bagi Naruto untuk bercerita. Biarlah jika _**chakra**_ merah ini mulai membuat kulitnya semakin terasa terbakar.

"Asal kau tahu.. Semua ini berawal dari rasa ketidak-adilan dan ketidak-pedulian.."

Menma mengernyit. Pemuda itu mulai merasa bahwa Naruto mengada-ngada akan cerita ini. Huh. Kata-kata bak penyair ini membuat dia kebingungan.

"Langsung ke intinya saja!" Menma mengetuskan suaranya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Jika kau memang ingin mendengar ceritaku, kau harus sabar ketika aku tidak mau langsung _**to the point**_."

"Jangan memancing emosi-ku!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sembari tersenyum aneh. "Lho ? Sejak kapan aku memancing emosi-mu ?"

"Jangan berpura-pura!"

Naruto menurunkan telapak tangannya lagi. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong kepada siapapun." Naruto menekankan suaranya.

"Aku tidak percaya!" sanggah Menma.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Terserah."

"Lanjutkan lagi ceritamu!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas. "Dari rasa itu.. mulai tercipta rasa sakit penuh kebencian.."

Menma semakin tak mengerti. Tetapi dia membiarkan Naruto untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Sebaiknya nanti saja dia menginterupsi.

"Rasa tidak peduli itu pun bertambah besar.. sangat besar.. dan akhirnya berujung kepada permasalahan besar.."

"Permasalahan itu menyeret ke siklus kebencian.. Dimana aku yang menjadi pusatnya.. Dan siklus di sekeliling-ku akan menjadi korban dari rasa sakit ini."

Naruto meremas bagian dada jubahnya. Seakan memberikan logat rasa sakit yang mendalam di hati pemuda itu.

 _ **DEG !**_

Sebuah perasaan aneh juga menjalar di dada Menma. Ini perasaan yang sulit didefinisikan melalui kata-kata. Apa mungkin ini.. ikatan tali persaudaraan ?

Jujur saja, Naruto dan ia itu adalah saudara, saudara kembar malah. Saudara kembar itu sering diibaratkan orang-orang bagaikan satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh.

Berbagi perasaan.. Yah, begitulah. Ikatan saudara yang kuat ini malah diputuskan oleh hal yang tak lazim. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, sebuah rasa tidak peduli.. dan mungkin ada sedikit unsur rasa salah paham yang besar..

"A-aku.."

Naruto terdiam. Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menerpa kedua saudara itu. Menjadi saksi-bisu antar percakapan saudara yang sudah lama terputus itu. Cicitan burung pun menghiasi keheningan suara tersebut. Naruto tak merespon. Dan Menma tidak menambah kata-kata. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat..

.

.

 **KONOHA**

"Aku perintahkan kalian untuk membantu Team Seven dan Team Gai dalam misi penyelematan Kazekage.. Langsung bergerak!"

"Baik.."

 _ **Yondaime Hokage**_ mengutus sekitar dua puluh ANBU untuk membantu misi penyelamatan Kazekage. Ia punya _**feeling**_ aneh akan misi ini.

"Semoga perasaanku lebih baik," ujar Minato sambil berbalik arah dari gerbang _**konoha**_ , yah apalagi kalau bukan melanjutkan tugas sebagai seorang _**hokage**_?

.

.

.

 **Sasuke Vs Neji cs**

 _ **Senbon**_ Sasuke menyebar ke segala arah. Neji dkk pun menghindari setiap senbon yang hendak melukai dan menggores kulit mereka.

" _ **Hakkesho Kaiten**_!"

Neji berputar sehingga menyebabkan semacam tornado biru menyelimuti dirinya dan membuat sejumlah _**senbon**_ yang mengarah ke dirinya terpental.

"Hyat!"

Tenten sendiri menangkis seluruh _**senbon**_ yang mengarah ke dirinya dengan men- _ **summon**_ kunai-kunai untuk melakukan adu senjata.

 **WUSH !**

Lee sendiri hanya bergerak gesit untuk menghindari senbon-senbon itu. Pemuda itu melakukan tolakan demi tolakan menjauh untuk selamat dari belasan _**senbon**_ yang mengarah kepada dirinya.

Tak berapa lama. Akhirnya _**team nine**_ berhasil menghindari dan menangkis seluruh senbon tadi tanpa ada kesulitan yang berarti. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa kagum tatkala jurus perkembangan _**chidori**_ -nya berhasil dihalau.

 _ **Tapi ini belum seberapa**_. Batin Sasuke sembari menyiapkan beberapa _**shuriken**_ yang ia dapatkan dari _**clay pocket**_. Pemuda itu melemparkan shurikennya secara acak untuk mengecoh pergerakan _**team nine**_.

Neji sendiri menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di depan. Ia fokuskan energi kebiruan di tangannya. " _ **Hakke Kusho**_!"

Shuriken demi shuriken tadi terpental tak beraturan. Sasuke yang melihat itu berdecak. Ia beralih ke rencana B, yaitu rencana asal-asalan.

Sasuke berlari dengan gesit. Ketiga orang yang menjadi lawan sepadannya itu bersiaga sembari memasang kuda-kuda yang mereka punya.

 **WUSH**!

Sasuke melakukan lompatan ke depan. Target pertama yang diincarnya adalah Rock Lee. Ia langsung mengarahkan pukulan supernya ke arah perut si hijau itu untuk membuatnya terpental.

 **BRUGH**!

Lee berhasil menahannya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sasuke beralih untuk mengarahkan lutut mautnya ke perut Lee.

 **TAP .. WUSH !**

Lee melakukan lompatan salto kebelakang untuk menghindari _**attack**_ tadi. Sebaliknya, Neji sudah bersiap mengarahkan jurusnya ke Sasuke.

" _ **JYUKEN!**_ _"_

Sasuke membelalakkan mata. Saat telapak tangan kanan Neji yang diselimuti _**chakra**_ kebiruan hampir menghantam dadanya. Sejak kapan Neji sudah ada di depannya ? Begitulah fikiran singkat Sasuke.

 **DUGH ! BRAAGH !**

Sasuke berhasil meredam serangan Neji dengan menyilangkan tangan, membentuk huruf 'X' untuk setidaknya mengurangi efek dari jurus khas _**klan hyuuga**_ tersebut. Tetapi tendangan Tenten dari lain arah yang bersarang di rusuk kanannya tak mampu ia antisipasi sama sekali.

Akibatnya, Sasuke pun terpental cukup jauh. Dan sialnya lagi, di dekat tempat dimana kira-kira dia akan jatuh, sudah ada Lee yang bersiaga dengan _**taijutsu style**_ khas.

 **TAP !**

Lee menangkap dirinya yang hendak terjatuh, lalu pemuda itu seperti mendorong dirinya pelan, membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri tegak. Hal itu membuat pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota _**klan uchiha**_ yang selamat dari malam pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi itu mengernyit, keheranan.

" _ **JYUKEN!**_ "

 _ **Shit**_!

.

.

0o0o0

.

.

 **Sasori vs Sakura & Chiyo **

**BUAGH**!

Sasori terpental menabraki bebatuan gurun pasir yang cukup keras. Pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Tendangan dari Nenek Chiyo ternyata tak boleh diremehkan.

 _ **Flying kick**_ yang dilakukan oleh nenek tua itu saja bahkan sampai membuat Sasori, yang terkenal akan julukan _**The Sasori of The Red Sand**_ ketika PDS ketiga berlangsung dulu itu mengakui kehebatan tendangan Chiyo.

 _ **Shit !**_ Sasori memaki. Di dalam hati dia merutuk diri yang terlalu tak berhati-hati. Tetapi dia juga menyangkal. Toh ini sebab boneka yang merupakan wujud penyamarannya sangat berat dan pendek, sehingga sulit digerakkan daripada _**kugutsu**_ pada umumnya.

 **TAK.. WUSH..**

Tanpa sadar, ada beberapa bagian boneka yang retak. Sasori yang berada di dalamnya pun merutuk. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sedari tadi sudah berada di samping kanan _**hiruko**_.

" _ **Shannaro**_!"

 **BRAGH !**

Boneka Hiruko terpental dan hancur dimana-mana. Hal itu menyebabkan wujud Sasori yang asli pun terlihat. Nenek Chiyo membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sang cucu yang sudah lama menghilang menjadi anggota _**akatsuki**_.

Dan yang anehnya lagi, tubuh dari Sasori seakan mengalami perubahan. Nenek Chiyo menganalisis itu semua sembari menelusuri tubuh Sasori. Seperti.. ada unsur keanehan.

"Heh. Nenek Chiyo." Sasori malah terkekeh. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Lelaki yang saat itu hanya mengenakan celana hitam ketat dan bertelanjang dada itu tertawa pelan. "Kau pasti sadar, ada perubahan dari diriku.."

Chiyo menggeram. "Yah.." Ia mendesis. "Kau merubah tubuhmu sendiri menjadi boneka.."

Sasori tersenyum sesaat kemudian. "Analisis seorang _**master kugutsu**_ memang tepat."

Sakura yang tak mengerti apa-apa mengenai _**kugutsu**_ hanya mengernyit, kebingungan. Tapi yang jelas, dia sudah tahu hubungan antara Chiyo-Sasori. Ada semacam ikatan keluarga yang diputuskan oleh Sasori sendiri.

"Ok. Sekarang aku akan mulai serius," ujar Sasori.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertarungan yang sesungguhnya." kata Chiyo.

"Siapa takut?" tantang Sasori.

Sasori meraih kantong senjatanya. Ia mengambil dua kunai yang ia lumuri dengan racun berbisa. Pemuda itu melesatkannya dalam kelajuan penuh sembari merapal segel.

" _ **Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu**_!"

Kunai itu menjadi berlipat ganda. Berpecah-pecah hingga menjadi puluhan logam beracun. Sakura dan Chiyo pun terkena kunai itu karena jumlahnya yang terlalu banyak dan kecepatan lesatan kunai itu sendiri.

" _ **Shit**_! Racun ini.."

Chiyo menjadi mati rasa. Sakura juga. Keduanya jatuh berlutut dengan kondisi yang mulai tak baik. Nafas yang mulai tak beraturan. Wajah yang mulai putih memucat dan kondisi badan yang melemah. Ini sungguh tidak baik.

"Racun ini.."

Chiyo meracau. Nenek itu meraih semacam dua tabung botol kecil yang diikat di pinggangnya. Botol itu berisikan cairan keunguan aneh. Sebenarnya itu adalah cairan yang ia racik. Cairan itu adalah penawar racun. Penawar yang bisa menetalisir racun jenis apa saja.

"Minum i-ini .. S-sakura.."

Chiyo melemparkan perlahan tabung botol tadi. Sakura meraihnya. Sasori sendiri memilih untuk diam. Dipikir-pikir, tak seru juga kalau dia membuat kedua wanita yang tergolek lemah di hadapannya kalah hanya dengan satu kali _**attack**_.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, energi dan kondisi dari Chiyo dan Sakura membaik.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungan sesungguhnya!"

.

.

 **Deidara Vs Kakashi & Gai **

Deidara bersama burung tanah liatnya tampak terbang di udara. Kakashi sendiri terlihat berkonsentrasi. Ia duduk di tempat yang tertutup semacam gua batu. Sementara Gai menjadi pengalih perhatian.

" _ **Shit**_! Sulit sekali melawannya!" umpat Gai. Lelaki yang merupakan _**master taijutsu**_ dari Konoha itu sulit melancarkan serangannya ke Deidara. Bagaimanapun dia adalah tipe petarung jarak dekat. Tentu berbeda dengan maniak bom itu yang merupakan tipe petarung jarak jauh.

"Aku harus terus-menerus menghindari ledakannnya. _**Shit**_!"

Gai melompat menjauh saat beberapa jenis bom C1 hendak merayap ke arah tubuhnya. Ia tak habis fikir saat berbagai jenis tanah liat berbentuk hewan terus-menerus menerjangnya dari berbagai arah.

" _ **Katsu!**_ "

"Sialan.." Gai melakukan koprol ke belakang saat ledakan berefek kecil terjadi.

 _ **Aku tak bisa terus-menerus begini. Pasti akan ada suatu kesalahan yang kuperbuat sehingga laki-laki itu akan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melukaiku dengan ledakan.**_

Gai mencoba menganalisis keadaan. Ia memang tidak begitu cerdas, namun setidaknya ia masih bisa berfikir jernih. Salah gerakan sedikit saja, habislah dia. Lagipula salahkan Kakashi juga yang lama bersemedi. Dan ia menjadi korbannya.

"Oi Kakashi ! Sudah belum..."

Sementara Kakashi sendiri tengah berkonsentrasi mengalirkan banyak _**chakra**_ ke matanya. Tiba-tiba _**sharingan**_ ber-tomoe tiga yang dimilikinya di sebelah mata mulai membentuk pola-pola bergaris aneh.

" _ **Mangekyou Sharingan**_!"

 _ **Aku harus mencobanya**_. Batin Kakashi dalam hati. Pria itu mulai mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Deidara.

Mempaskan penglihatan, pria itu mulai melancarkan jurus pamungkasnya. " _ **Kamui !**_ "

 **SYUR ! SYUR !**

Deidara terkejut saat sebagian lengannya terasa tersedot. _**Sialan ! Ini jurus pupil !**_ Batin Deidara menyadari jurus apa yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

 _ **Jurus apa itu ? Hebat**_. Batin Gai terkejut.

 _ **Mengirim lenganku ke dimensi lain .. ?! Jurus yang mengerikan**_. Deidara menyadari kalau lengan kanannya sebentar lagi akan disedot ke dimensi lain.

 **ZRASSSTTS !**

Putus sudah lengan kanan Deidara. Kakashi sendiri memegangi mata kirinya yang sakit. Efek dari jurus _**kamui**_ ini memang sangat mengerikan. Pasalnya apapun bisa disedot ke dimensi kamui. Asalkan Kakashi punya kapasitas _**chakra**_ yang cukup.

Lagipula, jurus ini sulit dikendalikan. Kakashi sebenarnya hendak mengirim tubuh Deidara sepenuhnya ke dimensi _**kamui**_. Namun hanya lengan dari maniak bom itu yang terkirim. Huh. Ini sama saja dengan proyek membuang-buang tenaga.

 _ **Aku masih belum bisa mengontrol letak dan luas kekkai dimensi dengan baik**_. Batin Kakashi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Di lain sisi, tanpa Deidara sadari, Gai sudah ada di sisi kanannya. Pria itu mengarahkan pukulan super ke arah Deidara. " _ **Goken!**_ "

 _ **Sial. Ini benar-benar situasi darurat.**_ Batin Deidara saat pukulan super itu hendak bersarang di pinggang kirinya.

 **To Be Contineud.**

 **Author Notes** : Oke. _**Gomen**_ kalau saya lama gak apdet. So saya kena WB parah. Pertama, saya jadi kurang _**feel**_ saat nulis chapter ini. Jadi maaf kalau ada adegan aneh. Mohon dimaklumi.

Kedua, hp saya bermasalah. Mungkin ada semacam masalah sehingga gak bisa apdet. Kalau enggak udah sejak lama saya apdet nih chap delapan.

 **Thanks bagi para Readers di chap kemarin**...

\- _itachi san_

 _\- Guest_

 _\- Nokia 7610 muscle_

 _\- rohimbae88_

 _\- mode kyuubi_

 _\- Caca_

 _\- Raihan_

 _\- Nameute_

 _\- Nadia kara annabele_

 _\- Wulan mayang sari_

 _\- Anata kagome_

 _\- Wisnu 22_

 _\- Natalia_

 _\- MATAkami_

 _\- Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer_

 _\- xXx_

 _\- Shinji ayouma_

 _\- JoSsy aliando_

 _\- Path delix_

 _\- shiko-chan_

 _\- Dion_

 _\- Sara-chan_

 _\- Ashima_

 _\- dede s_

 _\- Sasofi No Danna_

 _\- julianto merry_

 _\- sadayana_

 _ **Pojok Balas Review**_

• **Itachi san** : Oke. Ini dah lanjut.

• **Guest** : Saya belum kepikiran pertanyaan pertama. Invasi Konoha ? Maybe ada. Reaksi MinaKushi ? Lihat saja nanti kalau ada scenenya

• **Nokia 7610 muscle** : Kita lihat aja nanti yah kang. Saya masih mikir dulu. Bingung nih. Wkwkwk

• **rohimbae88** : Terserah aja. Saya akan mikir dulu untuk pairnya Naruto.

• **mode kyuubi** : Ok gan. Sepertinya itu bisa diusahakan. Namun saya enggak janji yah.

• **Caca** : Indra yah Naruto, Ashura itu Menma.

• **Raihan** : Hahahaha. Wordsnya cuman bisa berkisar segitu aja gan. Kurang malah. Hehehehe.

• **Nameute** : Hehehehe. Sorry gan. Dont worry yah. Chapter-chapter depan akan balik fokus ke Naru kok.

• **Nadia kara annabele** : Ok deh. Makasih udah nunggu cerita ini.

• **Wulan mayang sari** : Hehehehe. Ini udah lanjut mbak wulan.

• **Anata kagome** : Ini udah apdet.

• **Wisnu22** : Ini dah apdet.

• **Natalia** : Beres dah.

• **MATAkami** : Semacam ilmu menggunakan senjata kunai gitu.

• **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer** : Maybe ada.

• **xXx** : Maap kalau nunggunya lama.

• **Shinji ayouma** : Ok.

• **JoSsy Aliando** : Thanks gan.

• **Path delix** : Hehehe. Thank you gan.

• **Shiko-chan** : Thanks. Entahlah. Saya mikir-mikir dulu

• **Dion** : Kita lihat kedepannya.

• **Sara-chan** : Udah lanjut nih.

• **Ashima** : Ni udah apdet.

• **Dede** : Ok.

• **Sasofi** : Sorry soal yang season 1. Saya akan segera ralat. Dan pertanyaan untuk season 2. Hehehe. Kita lihat aja kedepannya yah.

• **Julianto** : Saya rasa enggak.

• **Sadayana** : Maaf kalau readers kecewa.

Ok. Sekian. Dan terima'kasih

See you in next chapter !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning**_ : Chap ini tentu masih meliputi arc : Fight After Sealing Ichibi. Semoga gak ngebosenin yah.

 _ **Chapter 9**_ : Help is coming !

.

.

0o0o0

.

.

 **Persembunyian**

Tampak belasan ANBU bertopeng dengan corak hewan tengah memasuki semacam lorong gelap. Mereka semua berjalan beriringan dan melewati pipa pembuangan. Disanalah mereka dapat melihat ada sekitar puluhan Ninja dengan ikat kepala _**Suna**_ sedang beristirahat.

ANBU bertopeng kucing berkata pelan. "Permisi."

Para Ninja Suna terbangun beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka terkejut saat mendapati adanya beberapa _**ANBU Konoha**_ yang berada di sekitar situ. "Ada apa?"

Suna dan Konoha punya hubungan diplomat yang baik. Jadi para shinobi _**Suna**_ tak perlu risau ataupun khawatir ketika ada ANBU konoha di sekitar mereka. Mereka malah senang karena bantuan dari aliansi terdekat sudah datang.

"Ikutlah kami ke _**konoha**_ ," ujar ANBU bertopeng serigala.

"Baik," jawab satu orang _**jounin suna**_ mewakili Ninja yang lainnya. Akhirnya, _**shinobi**_ Konoha-Suna pun bergegas pergi menuju _**konoha**_.

.

.

 **Iwagakure**

Terlihat di ruangan _**tsuchikage**_ Oonoki, pria tua itu tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dengan postur yang pendek, tentulah Oonoki perlu bantuan untuk menaiki kursinya yang tinggi. Untungkah ada Akatsuchi yang merupakan tangan kanannya selalu setia membantu dirinya.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Oonoki dengan suara bijaksana pun menyahuti ketukan itu. "Masuklah."

Tampaklah seorang _**tonkebetsu jounin**_ yang memasuki ruangan kantor Oonoki dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia langsung berkata cepat.

"Ada i-informasi p-penting.."

Ninja itu mengatur nafasnya. Kelelahan. Ia baru mendapat informasi di sekitar perbatasan desa dan harus kembali lagi untuk menyampaikan berita penting ini.

Oonoki mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lho, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau baru kuutus untuk menjalankan misi penyelidikan ?"

Ninja itu mengganguk cepat. "Iya. Tepat sekali." Baru saja Oonoki hendak kembali membuka suara, namun telah dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh _**jounin**_ tersebut. "Namun karena berita penting ini ; aku kembali sebentar."

Oonoki menghela nafas. "Apa informasi itu?"

Ninja itu mengatur nafasnya. Seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. " _ **Suna**_ di-invasi oleh kumpulan orang-orang hebat. Hancur dan hilang hanya dalam semalam."

"Hmm..."

.

.

 **Kirigakure**

Hari yang cukup terik di Kiri. Matahari bersinar dan memancarkan sinar panasnya. Sinar itu merambat ke seluruh penjuru desa.

Mei Terumi saat itu tengah bersantai di ruangan kerjanya. Pemimpin dari _**kirigakure**_ itu berkipas dengan sebuah kipas beraksenkan kain rajut tebal berwarna merah di sekitarnya.

Panas. Mei benci cuaca ini. Ia bahkan sampai _**rela**_ tidak mengerjakan kertas-kertas yang sudah bertumpuk menggunung di mejanya. Persetan dengan itu. Biarlah.

Perempuan cantik ini menyingkirkan poni yang sempat menghalau penglihatannya. Ia terlihat bosan.

" _ **Mizukage**_!"

"..."

Tak biasanya Ao mendobrak pintu ruangannya. Biasanya pria itu dengan sopan _**selalu**_ meminta ijin masuk atau setidaknya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Ao bukanlah karakter orang yang bertindak seenaknya. Ia _**selalu**_ menghormati orang-orang. Bukan hanya yang sekedar berada beberapa level di atasnya, tetapi juga dengan orang yang dibawah tingkatannya.

Mei memelankan tempo mengipasnya. Ia tatap Ao. Mengintimidasi.

Ao sendiri menegak _**saliva**_ -nya susah payah. Ia mungkin terlalu bersemangat menyampaikan informasi ini. Tetapi kabar ini memanglah penting. Ao harus menyampaikannya sesegera mungkin. Begitulah.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari _**agen**_ mata-mata kita. Mereka bilang bahwa _**Suna**_ diserang oleh semacam organisasi besar. Suna lenyap dan menghilang dalam satu malam."

"..."

?

.

.

 **Kumogakure**

"Hm.."

Raikage bersungut-sungut. Pria kekar itu duduk di _**sofa**_ biru tua kantornya. Bergaya santai. Udara yang dingin di Kumo memberikan kesan sendiri bagi dirinya. Pikirannya berasa _**rileks**_.

Raikage baru saja mendapat laporan penting dari seorang ANBU. Hal ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan desa gurun pasir, _**Suna**_. Entah terkena angin apa — Raikage malah tersenyum lebar.

"Mabui." Ia memanggil asisten sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Wanita yang berdiri di sudut sisi sofanya itu pun segera merespon.

"Ya. Ada apa, tuan _**Raikage-sama**_ ?" tanyanya sopan.

Hal ini-lah yang membuat Raikage memilih Mabui sebagai asistennya. Selain _**sexy**_ dan cantik, Mabui juga bijaksana dan sopan.

"Panggil beberapa anggota dari divisi diplomatik ke ruanganku."

"Baik, Raikage- **sama**."

.

.

 **Naruto Place**

"Hm.."

Naruto mengeluarkan suara bergumam. Ia benci akan situasi hening ini. Hampa. Kosong. Ini semua sangat aneh. Naruto sebelumnya jarang merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Rasanya berlalu begitu cepat. Seperti ada.. suatu keganjalan di dalam hatinya.

Apa ini mungkin.. karena ia terlalu menghayati ceritanya ? Sampai-sampai beban selama ini masih terus terasa walau itu semua sudah ia curahkan dalam kata-kata manukik nan pedas. Ternyata rasa sakit itu sangat pedih. Bukan. Sangat-sangat pedih.

"Grr.."

Menma menggeram. Entah ini efek perubahan menjadi wujud _**kyuubi**_ dalam manifetasi ekor tiga atau sebagainya. Tetapi yang jelas; ia juga merasa canggung dengan suasana ini.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Kemudian menariknya kembali. Pemuda itu melakukan hal ini berulang-ulang. Seperti merasakan sebuah rasa grogi atau sebagainya. Padahal 'kan yang seharusnya merasa bersalah itu Menma. Kok malah dia juga merasa seperti itu ?

Apa ini ikatan tali persaudaraan ? Dimana saudara bisa saling berbagi perasaan dan pendapat ?

Oh tidak. Itu adalah hal yang memuakkan bagi Naruto. Ia dan Menma bukanlah saudara. Percuma toh jika yang dianggap dan dibangga-banggakan selama ini hanyalah sesosok Menma saja. Ia bukan lagi sudah tidak dianggap ; tetapi sudah dicampakkan.

Anggap saja seperti permen karet. Dikunyah-kunyah rasa manisnya sampai hilang begitu saja. Lalu dibuang ke tempat sampah. Alur kehidupan yang sangat menjijikan.

Naruto tidak ingin mengingat masa itu lagi. Masa dimana ia terus direndahkan. Tetapi bukan dengan melupakan dendamnya. Tidak. Orang-orang itu semua harus merasakan sakit yang pernah ia rasakan. Tak akan ia biarkan semuanya lolos begitu saja tanpa luka lecet sedikitpun. Tidak akan.

Takdir sudah begini. Tiada yang bisa menghentikannya ; kecuali takdir itu sendiri. Maka Naruto berharap kalau takdirnya memang seperti yang sudah digariskan saja. Tentunya dengan ia yang berhasil membalaskan dendam kepada semua orang yang ia benci.

Naruto orangnya memang tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang namanya _**takdir**_ atau semacamnya. Ia hanyalah sesosok berambisi kuat. Ambisinya apalagi kalau bukan melenyapkan semua orang yang ia benci. Sangat ia benci.

Lagian. Siapa suruh orang-orang itu yang membencinya terlebih dahulu ? Rasakan-lah akibat dari sikap bodoh kalian itu. Ingat saja. Hukuk _**karma**_ selalu berlaku. Kalian bukan hanya akan masuk rumah sakit seperti yang pernah ia rasakan.

Bukan. Naruto akan langsung mengirim semua orang itu ke Neraka. Dan berterima-kasih lah orang-orang itu kepadanya. Heh.

"..."

Suasana masih diam. Entah tornado apa yang membuat keduanya hanya bisa saling menatap dengan kehampaan.

"Sudahi semua ini."

Naruto berkata. Pelan. Namun dengan nada menusuk dan menukik. Menyeramkan. Rasanya seperti ada _**backsound**_ petir menggelegar setelah perkataan tadi.

Menma hanya meluruskan pandangan. Tiada niat untuk merespon. Tetapi tentu masih ingin menindak-lanjuti ini semua. Jika Naruto ingin pertarungan ini dilanjutkan ; maka Menma akan menyanggupinya.

 **WUSH**!

Ketiga ekor Menma mulai bergerak lincah. Melambai-lambai di udara. Kelihatannya pemuda ini-lah yang akan berinisiatif untuk memulai fighting yang sesungguhnya. Tidak bakal ada lagi yang namanya jeda percakapan atau yang lainnya.

Karena mereka berdua sudah mulai...

Serius.

.

.

 **Sasuke Place**

 **BRAKK!**

Serangan _**jyuken**_ yang dilancarkan oleh Neji tak dapat diblokir sepenuhnya oleh Sasuke. Ia terlalu lambat untuk mengantisipasi. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu fokus untuk menyerang. Sehingga ada banyak celah dalam pertahanannya.

Sasuke terpental sejauh lima meter. Pemuda itu terseret begitu saja. Jubah _**akatsuki**_ yang dikenakannya menjadi kotor. Dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir padat pasir gurun.

"Ugh."

Sasuke meringis pelan. Rasa sakit dari pukulan tangan _**chakra**_ itu bersarang telak di dadanya. Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeka _**liquid**_ merah nan kental itu dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar.

"Sialan.."

Dalam hitungan detik, Neji sudah melompat di atasnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu sudah bersiap kembali dengan urat mata yang menandakan _**byakugan**_ -nya masih aktif. Belum lagi tangan yang sudah terselimuti _**chakra**_ kebiruan. Sialan.

Sepertinya Neji memanfaatkan kondisi dengan terus-menerus menyerang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjadi lengah. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pertarungan kali ini.

 **BRAGH!**

Sasuke memblok tendangan kasar Neji dengan telapak tangan. Hal ini menyebabkan rasa ngilu menjalar di sekitar bagian tangannya. _**Taijutsu**_ dari klan Hyuga memang tak boleh dipandang sebelah mata.

Hari ini adalah hari sial bagi Sasuke. Yah. Jika Naruto menggangap hal ini adalah sebuah keberuntugnan. Tidak dengannya. Ia harus melawan satu _**jounin**_ dan dua _**chunin**_ sekaligus dari Konoha.

Ia bukannya takut atau sebagainya. Tetapi dalam kondisi ini ia tidak beruntung. Walaupun ia sudah dibimbing oleh seorang _**sensei**_ kuat sekalipun ; ini tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia bisa kalah.

Tiga lawan satu. Kekuatannya tidak seimbang. Bukan. Sasuke yakin ia bisa menang dengan kemampuannya saat ini. Hanya saja dia kurang kerja sama.

Karena hanya dengan sebuah kerja sama ; ia bisa kalah. Bukan hanya dia. Semua orang pada umumnya juga bisa begitu.

"Aku lengah."

Sasuke berkomentar mengenai dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu kemudian melakukan atraksi berguling-guling ke belakang. Menjauh.

"Huh."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia berdiri cukup jauh dari antara _**team nine**_. Ia menepuk bagian jubahnya yang dirasa kotor.

Sasuke mengangkat _**kusanagi**_ miliknya tinggi-tinggi. _**Sharingan**_ bertomoe miliknya berputar cepat. Iris kelam tersebut menatap tajam.

"Ayo kita mulai ini semua." Iris tersebut menajam. " _ **Kusanagi No Tsurugi!**_ "

.

.

 **Sasori Place**

Hal yang diimpikan Sasori selama ini adalah bertarung secara _**sesungguhnya**_ dengan Nenek Chiyo. Ia tahu betul kalau sang nenek kandung itu memiliki kemampuan boneka tingkat tinggi.

Inilah hal yang ia nanti. Sasori ingin apa yang dinamakan dengan pertarungan. Bukan hanya sekedar untuk _**training**_ , pemanasan, atau sebagainya. Dia ingin yang namanya keseriusan.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Nenek Chiyo pasti mau tak mau akan melawan dirinya. Tentu dengan cara serius. Biarpun _**nenek**_ itu hanya menghindari atau menangkis serangannya, Sasori tidak peduli.

Ia akan memakai cara. Otak jeniusnya ini dapat berfikir secara cepat dan logis. Ia akan menyerang terlebih dahulu si rambut _**gulali**_ yang berani-beraninya ikut campur dalam urusannya kali ini.

Sasori memiliki prinsip ; pengacau harus segera dihapuskan.

Karena gadis yang disebut sebagai _**Sakura**_ itu telah mengacau. Jadi Sasori terpaksa untuk setidaknya melenyapkan terlebih dahulu gadis lebay itu.

Sasori berdiri. Hamparan gurun di hadapannya ia tatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dari punggungnya yang telanjang — yang tidak mengenakan baju — mulai keluarlah semacam beberapa ekor menukik.

Sasori berlari. Ia melakukan tolakan melambung kedepan. Tangannya terkepal erat — membentuk sebuah tinju.

 **WUSH** !

Sakura maju selangkah. Ia memasang wajah serius. Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya ini _**akan**_ segera dimulai. Yah.

Sebagai seorang _**kunoichi**_ — yang menganut prinsip untuk profesional pada tugasnya — Sakura paling anti kabur dari yang namanya pertempuran.

Meskipun posisinya adalah sebagai _ **medic-nin**_ , yang dikatakan tidak boleh turut bergabung dalam pertarungan dan harus mati paling _**akhir**_ di pertarungan hebat yang dinamai perang, Sakura benci yang namanya menunggu _**kematian**_.

Bukannya ia ingin cepat mati atau sebagainya. Tetapi Sakura hanya mempercayai takdir yang akan menentukan kapan datangnya maut kepada dirinya.

 **BRUAGH**!

Baku tinju dan adu _**style taijutsu**_ tak dapat dihindari lagi. Sasori versus Sakura. Keduanya saling melayangkan tinju ataupun tendangan.

 **WUSH**!

Sasori mengarahkan tendangan ke dagu Sakura. Namun ditangkis sigap menggunakan kedua telapak tangan gadis itu yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan hitam.

" _ **Shanaroo!**_ "

 **WUSH**!

Sasori melakukan gerakan menjauh ke belakang. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu mendarat sempurna. Iris _**zamrud**_ miliknya mendaratkan tatapan menukik.

Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya. Si ahli _ **kugutsu**_ itu tersenyum tipis. Agaknya tak menyangka kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan _**sedikit**_ pertarungan yang lebih memiliki banyak makna dan arti.

Bagi Sasori ; pertarungan itu segalanya.

Segalanya ? Ya. Selain kecintaannya terhadap seni abadi yaitu dengan cara membuat belasan _ **boneka**_ nyaris di setiap harinya ; Sasori juga menyukai apa yang disebut dengan pertarungan.

Alasannya _**simple**_. Karena memang seni yang ia buat seharusnya merupakan bantuan dalam pertempuran. Atau istilah gampangnya boneka seperti senjata yang dikendalikan.

 _ **Kugutsu**_. Sasori mulai menarik minat pada bidang aliran di dunia _**shinobi**_ itu karena keturunan keluarganya memang sangat ahli di bidang ini. Singkatnya mungkin adalah yang terhebat di wilayah _**Sunagakure**_.

Sasori terobsesi pada boneka. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia sudah gila karena tiruan manusia ataupun hewan yang tak dapat hidup itu. Sasori sudah _**gila**_ fikirannya akibat sesuatu yang disebut boneka.

Sasori memiliki prinsip singkat. Bahwa kalau seseorang _**SANGAT**_ menyukai bidang khususnya ; maka ia rela melakukan hal apapun untuk lebih menghayatinya.

Seperti dirinya.

Sasori merubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka. Fisiknya sempurna bisa lepas-putus begitu saja. Jika Chiyo hanya merubah bagian lengan saja, Sasori tidak. Ia merubah hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

 **TAP**!

Sasori menapak. Pria itu mempersiapkan berbagai perlengkapan baru dari lengannya yang memiliki semacam penutup.

Berbagai jarum, _**senbon**_ , ataupun kunai dan variasi racun mematikan tersimpan di situ. Sasori mulai mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan.

"Oke.."

Setelah dirasa selesai, Sasori mulai meregangkan otot bonekanya yang dihubungkan oleh benang. Iris _**hazel**_ kepunyaannya menyipit tajam.

".. Kita mulai permainannya!"

.

.

 **Deidara Place**

 **WUSH**! **BLASH** ! **BLAR**!

Burung tanah liat Deidara terpental jauh setelah terkena pukulan super dari Gai. Rupanya sang burung ciptaan Deidara itu melindungi sang majikan di detik-detik sebelum pria itu terkena pukulan _**Goken**_.

Deidara langsung melakukan _**jumping**_ ke belakang. Ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah pohon. Area pertarungannya memang sudah mencapai atau sedikit melewati batas area gurun.

 **TAP** !

Gai sendiri menendang kesal bebatuan kerikil di sekitarnya. Ia terlalu lambat untuk membuat luka di tubuh lelaki itu bertambah. Sialan. Agaknya pria jomblo itu _**sedikit**_ bergaya terlebih dahulu.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Gai kelihatannya tak dapat melakukan moment pamungkas dalam kombinasi gerakan mereka. Payah. Kakashi mendecih sebal dalam hati.

 _ **Mangekyou**_ miliknya kembali ke mode _**sharingan**_ biasa. Chakra miliknya sudah berada di ambang batas. Energinya pun mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mulai merasa... lelah.

Namun itu bukan berarti dengan menyerah.

Kakashi tak akan pasrah. Tidak. Selama ia masih bisa berjuang demi keselamatan diri. Ia mungkin bisa dibilang tidak takut apapun. Tetapi Kakashi selalu menghindar dari yang namanya _**kematian**_.

Kakashi mungkin adalah orang yang lalai. Ia bahkan sering — atau bahkan selalu — datang telat di setiap pelatihannya dengan tim tujuh beberapa tahun silam.

Guru macam apa dia ? Yang malah memberikan contoh tak bagus bagi para murid-muridnya.

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan mencari perhatian ? Tidak. Kakashi sudah terlalu tua untuk berperilaku seperti ini.

Kakashi juga pernah berkata seperti ini.

" _ **Masa depanmu adalah kematian**_."

Nah. Masalahnya kenapa Kakashi malah menghindar dari kematian ? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan meninggalkan prinsip dan identitas diri ? Ia bahkan bisa disebut sebagai pecundang kelas kakap. Yang bahkan tidak bisa mematuhi perkataan atau peraturan yang ia buat sendiri. Orang macam apa dia. Menyedihkan.

Atau mungkin dia takut, kalau ia _**tewas**_ maka ia tak bisa lagi membaca novel pornonya ? Oh. Itu alasan yang terlalu luas untuk dianggap di akal. Orang-orang mungkin menggangap Kakashi sudah gila hanya karena alibi sepele macam itu. Sungguh gila.

 _ **Huh. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir di luar pertarungan**_. Kakashi mendengus kesal dalam hati.

 _ **Oke. Sekarang sudah waktunya serius. Aku tidak boleh banyak memikirkan segala sesuatu di luar pertarungan. Karena sekarang aku sedang bertarung**_..

.

.

 **Pusat Akatsuki**

Tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal para anggota _**Akatsuki**_ yang terlah bergabung sebelum desa ini terbentuk. Mereka jugalah yang bisa dianggap seperti pemimpin besar. Berbagai ninja pelarian ada di sini.

Di dalam ruangan berlantai ini terdapat banyak kamar tidur. Aslinya, tempat ini bisa menampung ratusan orang banyaknya. Namun hanya diisi oleh sekitar belasan orang saja.

Tobi tampak berada di kamarnya. Pria itu duduk di tepian ranjang sederhana miliknya. Ia tampak mengusap semacam pigura foto di tangannya. Lembut.

Pria yang selalu mengenakan topeng lolipop itu terus memandangi pigura tadi. Entah mengapa matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Seperti menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dapat diperkirakan sebagaimana besarnya.

Tobi menangis tanpa suara.

Itu bukan hanya sekedar air mata biasa. Itu adalah air mata yang merupakan tangis. Seperti ada unsur sakit dan sebagainya yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Tobi memanglah manusia biasa yang bisa menangis. Namun apa jadinya kalau ia menangis hanya untuk pigura foto ? Astaga. Dunia pasti sudah jungkir balik.

Pigura itu didekap Tobi, erat. Ia memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangan. Bak jalinan cinta antara pria-wanita. Sungguh pria yang benar-benar aneh dan misterius. Dasar kau, Tobi !

Tobi menarik laci mejanya. Ia meletakkan pigura itu dalam posisi terbalik. Kemudian menutup lacinya lagi. Ia usap kasar setitik air mata di iris _**sharingan**_ nya dengan punggung sarung tangan.

Sial. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini ? Semua ini hanya karena satu faktor. Ah. Tobi jadi susah untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan. Ia terlalu sedih untuk mengenangnya. Apalagi mengisahkannya.

"Tenang saja.." Tobi menarik nafas. ".. aku akan kembali menghidupkanmu."

 **To Be Contineud**

Chapter ini secara real sekitar 400 kata lebih pendek dari chap kemarin. Sengaja alurnya saya potong-potong gimana gitu. Biar ada kesannya aja.

 **Pojok Balas Review**

• **JoSsy Aliando** : Thanks gan.

• **Nokia 7610 muscle** : Oke.

• **Ero Azazel** : Makasih.

• **ValiLucifer87** : Oke gan.

• **xXx** : Ok gan. Maaf.

• **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer** : Ok.

• **Guest** : Ya. Sikapnya yah memang dark. Edo Tensei ? Hahaha. Saya jadi kepikiran.

• **Kevin913** : Thanks gan.

Ok. Yang review chap kemarin menurun drastis. Tapi so oke lah. Mungkin balasan buat saya yang lama _**update**_.

Review ? Favs ? Follows ?


	10. Chapter 10 : a fill heart of Naruto

**Dendam & Missing-Nin S2 **

_**Warning**_ : Chap ini full Naruto-story dari ringkasan kisah _**Dendam and Missing-Nin**_ season satu and season dua. Ini dari segi full POV-Naruto. Belum lanjutan adegan fighting kemarin yah.. Jeda dikit.

 _ **Chapter 10**_ : a fill heart of Naruto.

.

.

 _ **Naruto Point Of View**_

Aku rasa sudah cukup banyak moment keberuntungan yang ada di diriku. Puncaknya mungkin di hari ini. Aku bisa bertarung _**one by one**_ dengan salah seorang yang paling kubenci dari _**konohagakure**_.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma ? Ia adalah saudara kembarku. Meskipun sekarang aku sudah malas untuk mengakuinya lagi. Namun faktanya mengatakan seperti itu. Kami kembar identik. Hal ini bukanlah semacam _**klise**_ semata.

Lalu, mengapa dulu orang-tua ku membeda-bedakan cara memerhatikan diriku dengan Menma ?

Aku pernah atau bahkan sering untuk meminta dilatih atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke taman. Namun apa yang kudapat ? Tak lain tak bukan adalah tolakan.

"Tou-san _ **, boleh temani naruto ke taman ?**_ "

" _ **Naruto,**_ tou-san _**sedang sibuk, tolong jangan menggangu. Pergi saja sendiri.**_ "

Berbanding terbalik dengan Menma. Si anak sialan itu bahkan selalu dimanjakan. Aku ? Kebalikannya. Disuruh bersikap mandiri dan jangan bergantung kepada orang-tua lagi.

"Tou-san _ **, ayo kita latihan.**_ "

" _ **Oke,**_ tou-san _ **akan mengajarkan Menma**_ taijutsu style _**yang dimiliki oleh**_ tou-san _ **.**_ "

" _ **Yeah.. !**_ "

Itu yang dinamakan sikap adil ? Aku memang mungkin anak bodoh yang tak pernah dididik oleh orang-tua. Namun aku tau ada yang salah dengan perlakuan berbeda _**tou-san**_ dan _**kaa-san**_ kepada kami. Sialan.

Aku bahkan sempat muak ketika mendengar bahwa nama _**Yondaime Hokage**_ disegani di seluruh pelosok dunia shinobi. Katanya sih memiliki kharisma dan tingkat kedewasaan luar biasa. Juga kekuatan dan kejeniusan di atas rata-rata.

Huh. Dewasa apanya ? Kalau mengurus anak saja pilih kasih. Atau bahkan bisa disebut kasar secara tidak peduli.

Aku juga benci dengan warga sipil dari _**konoha**_. Apa ada yang salah denganku ? Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun dengan mereka.

Namun mengapa mereka menyerangku ? Katanya sih mereka ingin menjadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan mereka terhadap Menma.

Sialan. Aku dianggap apa oleh mereka ?

Sampah ? Tidak. Mungkin lebih menjijikan dan kotor daripada itu. Aku seperti batu kerikil ataupun kaleng bekas minuman soda yang ditendang kasar sebagai pelampiasan orang yang sedang kesal.

Mereka tentu takut untuk secara langsung balas kesal dengan Menma. Pasalnya si anak goblok itu dikawal ketat oleh para ANBU elit. Mana berani warga sipil biasa ngeroyokin Menma di gang-gang sempit seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan kepadaku.

Tujuan mereka hanyalah agar Yondaime Hokage murka kepada mereka. Alasannya agar si idiot itu memarahi mereka, dan kemudian bertanya apa alasan mereka mengeroyokiku.

Dengan begitu ; mereka bisa menjawab jujur secara langsung. Bahwa target sebenarnya atau sasaran empuknya adalah Menma. Si anak goblok nan sialan itu.

Namun mereka salah dugaan. Mana peduli si goblok itu terhadapku ? Ia malahan memarahiku ketika aku pulang dalam keadaan parah. Pakaian sobek-sobek dan banyak luka memar.

Sialan. Aku benci akan keluargaku. Aku benci para warga sipil sialan itu. Bagaimana perasaan mereka jika mereka yang diperlakukan seperti itu ?

Aku bisa katakan mereka orang bodoh. Walaupun jika aku memiliki _**dendam**_ kepada mereka. Maka aku bisa dicap sebagai orang bodoh juga. Namun aku tidak peduli. Dianggap bodoh atau tidak itu terserah.

Pemikiranku ini sudah berkembang dari waktu ke waktu. Aku tidak lagi terlalu banyak berfikiran atau beransumsi hal-hal tertentu. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana hati nurani ini ingin melangkah. Karena keraguan tak akan memberi kepastian.

Awal mula kedatangan Tobi- _ **sensei**_ memberikan pencerahan pada diriku. Dia pernah menyatakan bahwa yang kulakukan selama ini itu benar. Aku tidak perlu takut ataupun khawatir.

Hal yang kulakukan ini benar. Begitu kata _**sensei**_. Dia mengatakan bahwa dendam kesumatku itu adalah bukti kenyataan. Dendam ini akan menyeretku untuk menuju cerita. Cerita dimana pembalasan akan terjadi.

Awalnya aku hanyalah seorang bocah. Bocah aneh yang selalu disakiti. Bersikap _**caper**_ yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Persetan dengan pepatah yang sering mengatakan bahwa perjuangan akan membuahkan hasil.

Mereka salah besar.

Aku bahkan menggangap _**mantan**_ ayah dan ibuku itu tidak berguna. Tentunya selain mereka yang telah melahirkan diriku. Aku pun meyakini kalau itu terpaksa. Aku seperti hanya menambah umat manusia di dunia ini. Miris sekali.

Aku mulai mengerti arti persahabatan semenjak kemunculan Sasuke. Kami seperti terikat oleh tali persahabatan. Tujuan dan motivasi hidup kami boleh dikatakan secara garis besar adalah _**sama**_.

Kami menderita karena dendam. Kami tetap bertahan hidup karena dendam. Kami berusaha kuat karena dendam. Dan kami seperti sekarang karena dendam.

Aku dan Sasuke itu memiliki penderitaan yang bisa dikatakan sama besar. Aku yang selalu disiksa dan dihajar oleh para warga sipil, dan keluargaku yang tidak memberikan kasih sayang. Itu semua sudah cukup. Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Sasuke yang seluruh anggota klannya dibunuh oleh sang kakak sendiri. Ia yang hidup dalam kesepian dan bayang-bayang tragis pembantaian _**klan**_ Uchiha yang selalu terbayang di dalam mimpinya. Miris.

Sasuke mungkin hanya dendam kepada seseorang. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kakak sendiri ? Ia sempat bercerita bahwa dulu kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan penuh perhatian. Kakaknya selalu meluangkan waktu sebagaimana sibuknya tugas menjadi seorang _**shinobi**_.

Sementara aku ? Aku dendam pada hampir seluruh orang di _**konoha**_. Pengecualian untuk beberapa orang yang menghargai keberadaanku. Aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup tenang. Anggap saja itu adalah kebaikan diriku, yang bisa muncul dan hilang sesuai dengan moodku.

Sasuke mungkin masih menahan diri. Ia dendam. Sangat dendam kepada kakaknya. Ambisinya untuk membunuh sang kakak dengan tangan sendiri dan membangkitkan kembali _**klan**_ Uchiha sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia adalah tipe orang yang ingin menggapai ambisinya. Dan tak ada orang yang bisa menghalangi tekadnya.

Sasuke bisa kapan saja membalaskan dendamnya. Itachi — sang kakak — 'kan satu desa dengan dirinya. Satu organisasi besar dan tempat tinggal utama pula. Sasuke bisa mencari celah untuk membunuh Itachi kala pria itu lengah. Dan semua selesai.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya sudah ingin melaksanakan rencana yang telah kususun. Namun aku masih memperbaiki rancangan rencana itu untuk menyempurnakannya. Akan kubuat adegan pembantaian yang lebih sadis dan kejam daripada aksi si Minato yang membantai pasukan Iwa kala PDS tiga.

Hahahaha. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat diriku merasa puas. Aku tidak akan menghentikan rencana ini. Percuma toh aku rancang sebagus-bagusnya kalau akhirnya tidak digunakan ?

Dan pasti rencana ini akan digunakan, bukan ? Kalau aku masih dendam dan benci kepada mereka. Aku pasti akan melaksanakan rencana ini. Anggap saja ini adalah ambisi yang kurancang khusus untuk diriku sendiri.

Jika _**Akatsuki**_ memiliki tujuan untuk mengumpulkan _**bijuu**_ dan melaksanakan rencana mata bulan. Maka aku juga begitu. Namun tentu dengan rencana dan tujuan yang berbeda. Prinsipnya sih sama ; dendam.

Aku dan Sasuke diberi pelatihan oleh Tobi- _ **sensei**_. Seminggu awal pelatihan kami, _**sensei**_ mulai berfikir bahwa letak dari reruntuhan desa nenek moyangku ini sangat srategis. Ia berkata bahwa daerah ini dekat dengan sekitar perbatasan antara _**konoha-suna-iwa**_ yang berpusat pada suatu titik.

Ia langsung melaporkan hal ini kepada ketua Pain. Dan dengan otak yang cemerlang ; desa _**akatsuki**_ mulai terbentuk.

Pembangunan dilakukan secara sederhana. Tetapi memakan dana yang cukup besar. Sialan. Si Kakuzu yang menjabat sebagai bendahara itu menguras uang kas kami.

Aku, Sasuke, dan _**sensei**_ membantu pembangunan. Tentunya dengan diselingi oleh latihan kami yang dilaksanakan di sudut desa. Desa kami langsung ditutup oleh _**kekkai**_ berlapis-lapis yang sangat kuat, bahkan waktu pembentukannya menghabiskan waktu berkisar empat hari. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa kuat kekkai itu. Gila.

Beberapa bulan setelah pembangunan, Pain- _ **sama**_ sadar bahwa sebuah desa harus memiliki banyak warga sipil dan para ninja-ninja yang mengabdi.

Akhirnya kami semua sepakat untuk mengusung penyerangan ke markas Orochimaru. Pain tidak begitu menyukai pria tua bangka itu.

Lagipula, Orochimaru menyimpan suatu cincin _ **Akatsuki**_ yang dibawanya sewaktu ia keluar. Pain juga memanfaatkan untuk menguras seluruh eksperimen dan tawanan Ninja-Ninja dari _**klan**_ yang memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Kami menyerbu markas utara dan selatan dengan membagi diri. Berkat taktik gerilya kami ; kami dapat meruntuhkan wilayah itu walau membutuhkan waktu lama.

Tidak ada satupun korban dari pihak kami ; ini sungguh luar biasa. Meski bisa dikatakan bahwa kami kalah jumlah. Namun dengan kecerdikan dan kekuatan tekad, semua hal itu dapat diatasi dengan mudah.

Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan menceritakan penyusupan ke markas si ular tua itu. Aku memang tidak mendapat benda apapun dari penyergapan misi itu. Tetapi Sasuke bisa mendapatkan pedang _**kusanagi**_ yang sekarang selalu dibawanya dalam setiap pertarungan.

Aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa _**scroll**_ jutsu elemen yang dibagikan oleh ketua. Aku pikir dia orang yang baik. Aku dapat mempelajari jurus kombinasi antara _**katon**_ dan _**fuuton**_ yang memiliki level rank B sampai A plus.

Dan aku juga mempelajari _**scroll**_ jurus terlarang.

Aku mendapatkannya di celah rak-rak misterius di ruang eksperimen Orochimaru. Aku memang dijadikan sebagai pencari benda-benda termasuk cincin yang dibawa Orochimaru.

Dan salah satu jurus yang paling kuidamkan adalah...

 _ **Edo Tensei**_.

Kedengarannya mustahil. Mengingat jurus itu diciptakan oleh Hokage kedua yang berhasil dibuat lebih sempurna oleh Orochimaru. Namun apa yang tidak _**mungkin**_ terjadi di dunia ini ?

Kupikir jurus itu bisa berguna. Aku bisa membangkitkan dan mengontrol orang mati. Dan aku tidak mendapatkan efek berarti. Namun sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menguasai jurus itu. Bukannya aku payah atau tidak. Namun cara mempelajarinya sangat _**rumit**_ _._

Aku dibuat tak paham. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mempelajari jutsu itu saja. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyerah atau apa. Namun aku tidak bisa hanya terfokus pada suatu pelatihan. Biarlah di senggang waktu nanti aku mempelajari jurus itu.

Beberapa bulan selanjutnya setelah _**Invasi**_ singkat di markas Orochimaru itu, pembangunan desa kembali dilaksanakan.

Kami mulai menempatkan para warga sipil di rumah-rumah darurat. Awalnya mereka tidak percaya dengan niat kami, yang hendak menampung mereka dengan aman. Namun kami pun tidak meminta mereka untuk percaya.

Kegiatan desa mulai lancar sekitar satu tahun kemudian. Ekonomi desa mulai berlancar dengan baik. Skuad _**ninja**_ desa pun semakin melonjak. Aktifitas dagang dan bekerja lainnya para warga sipil tidak mengalami hambatan.

Mulai ada pengambilan pajak dari Pain. Yang turun tangan dalam hal ini pastilah Kakuzu si bendahara mata duitan itu. Huh. Matanya yang hijau itu memang melambangkan kalau ia adalah si mata duitan.

Pelatihan aku dan Sasuke kembali terlaksana dengan fokus. Tobi-sensei mulai mengajarkan kinerja _**teamwork**_ kepada kami. Kami dikatakan harus selalu kompak dalam pertarungan. Sebisa mungkin saling melindungi dan menguatkan diri.

Karena skuad yang solid itu adalah skuad yang bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan baik. Tidak saling menjatuhkan atau segala hal lainnya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, tempat tinggal khusus para pelopor pendirian desa dibangun. Setiap anggota memang tidak diwajibkan untuk tinggal disana. Tetapi _**harus**_ setidaknya sekali dalam satu minggu untuk beristirahat atau tidur di markas khusus itu.

Aku sendiri tak terlalu nyaman disana. Tempatnya itu berkesan misterius dan gelap. Lampunya aja _**bohlam seken**_ yang bentar lagi mau putus. Persetan dah dengan Kakuzu yang pelit banget cuman untuk beli lampu bohlam. Sialan.

Setahun kemudian, aku dan Sasuke sudah memasuki tahap akhir pelatihan. Tobi-sensei mengatakan bahwa kami sudah merupakan tim yang solid. Formasi kami pun sering bergantian. Kadang aku sebagai eksekusi dan kadang Sasuke yang menjadi bagian eksekusi.

Kami menjalani testing singkat. Lalu dinyatakan dalam tingkat _**Tonkebetsu Jounin**_. Seluruh Ninja diwajibkan memakai jubah akatsuki. Bahkan para warga sekalipun. Mereka akan turut serta dalam invasi atau penyerangan. Karena toh notabenenya mereka juga bekas _**shinobi**_.

Misi demi misi bergilir berganti datang menghampiri diriku. Aku terkadang bisa dipartnerkan dengan pasangan yang berbeda-beda. Jika ada kesempatan maka aku akan latihan dengan Sasuke untuk mempertajam kinerja _**teamwork**_ kami.

Berkat misi-misi yang banyak datang menghampiri diriku, aku berhasil membeli sebuah _**apartemen**_ sederhana di sekitar sudut desa yang banyak dikelilingi pepohohan rindang. Aku sengaja memilih tempat disana.

Alasannya _**simple**_. Disana ada banyak tempat santai yang sepi. Sangat rileks untuk menjernihkan fikiranku yang suka kalang kabut. Ada juga berbagai _**training ground**_ yang sering kujajal dengan kemampuan diriku yang semakin meningkat pesat.

Lama-kelamaan aku semakin sadar, bahwa laju pertumbuhan di _**Akatsukigakure**_ sangat melonjak tinggi. Kawasan pemukiman semakin sempit. Pain yang cerdik pun kembali merencakan sesuatu.

Yah. Rencana itu adalah _**invasi**_ ke desa Suna. Tujuannya adalah untuk menambah wilayah kekuasaan. Wilayah _**Suna**_ adalah desa terbesar yang daerah perbatasannya paling dekat dengan _**Akatsuki**_. Jadilah wilayah daerah desa itu yang menjadi target.

Desa _**Suna**_ juga dipikir-pikir adalah desa yang paling lemah di antara lima desa besar lainnya. Disana juga ada _**Jinchuruki Ichibi**_ yang merupakan Bijuu ekor satu. Keuntungannya banyak sekali.

Dengan rencana yang matang dan efesien ; penyerangan langsung dilakukan dalam waktu semalam. Tepat pada pukul dua belas malam. Tim mulai bergerak. Anggota klan _**Hozuki**_ menjadi penyusup dan anggota klan _**Fuma**_ yang membom-bardir desa Suna dengan senjata berat khas mereka.

Dalam tempo sekitar beberapa jam saja, wilayah _**Suna**_ bisa ditaklukkan. Kelihatannya taktik gerilya memang menjadi andalan dari Pain. Mungkin cara itu terlihat lebih efesien dan selektif. Pain 'kan tipe orang yang ingin semuanya berjalan _**perfect**_.

Wilayah _**Suna**_ hancur. Tak ada satupun bangunan yang tersisa kecuali bangkai-bangkainya. Kazekage juga berhasil ditaklukkan karena sudah kehabisan banyak _**chakra**_. Warga sipil ataupun Ninja kebanyakan sudah tewas di tempat. Palingan hanya beberapa yang selamat. Itu pun karena kabur ketakutan.

Suna langsung dilapisi kekkai. Pain memproklamir bahwa wilayah _**Suna**_ adalah cabang daerah dari _**Akatsuki**_. Nyaris 40 % warga baik counvil ataupun Ninja pindah ke daerah sana.

Sementara sisanya tetap menetap di Akatsuki utama. Pain telah mempercayakan wilayah _**Aka-Suna**_ itu kepada Konan, sang partner wanita yang sangat bisa dipercaya. Sosok wanita yang dingin dan tidak banyak berbicara. Terkesan aneh namun menantang. Walaupun sudah berumur, tetapi kesan anggun tak dapat hilang sebegitu banyak kali aku memandangnya.

Tapi bukan berarti ini aku jatuh cinta. Tidak. Cinta hanya akan melemahkan semua perasaan. Aku tidak butuh yang namanya rasa saling berbagi kasih sayang dan perhatian. Aku tidak patut dikasihani. Aku tidak bisa ditarik kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Atau lebih tepatnya ; aku tidak ingin kembali ke arah jalan yang benar.

Aku bukannya tetap ingin menjadi _**jahat**_ atau apa. Namun di dalam hati nuraniku yang paling dalam ; aku mantap untuk tetap dalam posisi ini.

Resiko pasti selalu ada. Dan aku berusaha untuk menghadapinya. Setiap pekerjaan atau aktifitas pasti memiliki resiko tersendiri.

Setelah _**Invasi**_ dari Suna sebenarnya aku ingin langsung tidur. Namun aku harus menjalani terlebih dahulu prosesi penyegelan yang rumit dan memakan waktu. Huh. Repot banget sih.

Setelah _**Sealing Ichibi**_ selesai pun aku langsung menuju apartemen. Baru hendak kubuka pintu apartemen dan menjatuhkan diri di _**sofa**_. Selembar kertas langsung melayang di hadapanku.

 _ **Kau dipanggil Pain. Datang ke ruangan penyegelan.**_

 _ **-Konan-**_

Dan aku kembali harus menjalankan misi. _**Damn it**_ !

.

.

Kelihatannya aku boleh sedikit bersyukur. Mengapa ?

Pain ternyata memberiku misi. Ia menyatakan bahwa ada Menma yang terlibat pergerakan di sekitar perbatasan. Aku pun sudah tak sabaran untuk menjumpainya ; menjajal kekuatannya.

Aku ingin meng-observasi kekuatannya. Menma adalah _**target**_ dari rencanaku. Aku harus meneliti lebih baik dari kekuatan yang ia punya. Baik itu dari segi fisik ataupun kualitas jurus.

Menma bisa menjadi penghalang terbesar dalam rencanaku. Ia seperti berpotensi menjadi seorang _**shinobi**_ yang hebat. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia juga memiliki _**Kyuubi**_ di dalam tubuhnya.

Belum lagi ada sosok Yondaime itu. Kecepatannya menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ pasti akan merepotkan. Namun aku sudah memiliki cara untuk mengatasinya. Yah tentu saja dengan memakai metode teleportasi dengan _**Hiraishin**_ juga. Iya kan ?

Kushina ? Wanita itu gampang diurus. Ia kan cuman bisa mengandalkan kemampuan rantai _**chakra**_ dan kombinasi pukulannya yang kuat saja. Kuyakin dengan sepuluh _**bunshin**_ yang memiliki taktik menyerang beruntun — si tomat itu dapat kutangani.

Warga sipil ? Ah. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Sekali pakai _**Ameterasu**_ saja mungkin mereka sudah menjadi abu yang terbang di angkasa.

Aku memang tidak main-main dalam rencana yang kusiapkan. Aku sudah menyiapkan strategi yang matang, bahkan sebelum _**sensei**_ bertopeng itu pun aku sudah mulai menyiapkan rancangan ini ; balas dendam.

Walaupun jika aku balas dendam, maka yang terjadi hanyalah siklus arus kebencian, dan aku tidak mengambil pusing akan hal itu. Pokoknya yang penting dendamku tuntas dan aku bisa tewas dengan tenang. Meskipun masuk _**neraka**_. Toh aku akan menyeret para warga sipil juga kesana.

Aku yang dulu, bukanlah aku yang sekarang.

Jika dulu aku disiksa, maka sekarang aku menyiksa

Jika dulu aku menderita, maka aku yang akan membuat mereka sengsara.

Aku dulunya hanya seorang bocah yang disakiti, namun sekarang mulai menjelma dan berubah menjadi pembunuh yang keji.

Aku selalu pulang dalam keadaan terluka, dan aku akan memulangkan mereka semua ke alam-Nya.

Aku yang selalu mencari perhatian, dan aku yang akan balas dendam.

Aku adalah pendendam, dan yang kudendami adalah korbannya.

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku tidak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa. Aku tidak memiliki motivasi atau dorongan untuk meniru siapapun. Karena aku hidup hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku bukanlah orang yang suka meniru gelagat orang lain. Aku hanya hidup dimana aku mengenal rasa berani ataupun takut. Aku suka terlonjak emosi, namun tidak sedikit yang kubawa ke dalam tingkah laku.

Aku yang disiksa, dicaci, dihina, dimaki, dan selalu senantiasa dibenci.

Aku yang mulai berusaha menyiksa, mencaci, menghina, memaki, dan selalu senantiasa membenci.

Aku. Uchiha Naruto. Pemuda penuh dendam yang serat akan kebencian. Pemuda yang akan melahirkan rantai kebencian yang baru. Dan bagiku ; itu sama sekali tidak salah...

.

.

 **To Be Contineud**

 **A/N**

Akhir-akhir ini saya semakin sibuk. Tugas sekolah menumpuk dan ujian datang silih berganti.

 _ **Chapter**_ demi _**chapter**_ pun makin lama terselesaikan. Saya mohon maaf jika makin lama makin pendek. Saat ini wordsnya hanya berkisar 2.500 kata. Berbeda dengan chap-chap sebelumnya yang berkisar 3-ribuan kata real.

 **Pojok Balas Review**

• **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer** : Ok deh. Saya akan berusaha biar fic ini ga di discontineud

• **Iwas** : Ada alur-alur tertentu yang plotnya sama di _**canon**_. Tapi ada juga yang enggak. Contohnya seperti invasi ke Suna.

• **Nadia kara annabele** : Ok. Saya akan berusaha untuk UPDATE cepet.

• **Sunakawa-kun** : Naruto membangkitkan Rinnegan ? Wah. Saya jadi kepikiran ntu. Tapi kita lihat kedepannya lah. Saya akan berusaha memakai konsep kamu nanti kalau memang saya ingin Naruto punya skill Rinnegan.

• **UnKnOw'S** : Uh. Saya rasa enggak. Kalau Tobi ngehidupin Rin pakai Rinne Tensei. Bukannya yang ada Tobi yang mati ?

• **ValiLucifer87** : Ok. Makasih yah gan. Ini sudah saya lanjut.

• **AshuraRaiga567** : Ok. Sip dah gan.

• **Hatake Sakumo** : Makasih gan.

• **Denoex** : Oh. Maaf kalau itu agak menggangu. Saya usahakan di chap kedepannya terfokus pada satu _**scene**_ dulu. Maaf yah.

• **Triple-X** : Chap depan pertarungannya udah kelar.

• **Guest** : Kita lihat aja nanti, Guest-san

• **Yukari Clarisha-chan** : Ok. Hai juga Yukari-san.

• **Nameboe-sama** : Sip dah. Tapi saya enggak janji yah. Kita lihat aja kedepannya gimana. Alur ending soalnya masih dipikir2 dulu.

Ok. Sekian dan terima-kasih.

KTJ out !


	11. Chapter 11 : End fighting

_**Warning**_ : Anggap pertarungan antara Sasuke vs Neji-Lee-Tenten. Sasori vs Chiyo-Sakura. Deidara vs Kakashi-Gai udah kelar. Fokus ke pertarungan Naruto vs Menma. Sasori enggak death ya. Tapi Nenek Chiyo yang is death.

 _ **Chapter 11**_ : End fighting.

...

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Aku menutup mata. Aku mulai bersiap-siap untuk bertempur dengan Menma. Meregangkan sejenak otot-ototku yang sedikit terasa kaku, aku sudah siap.

 **WUSH**..

Ketiga ekor _**kyuubi**_ yang melambai dari bokong Menma seperti mengolok diriku. Huh. Aku memang sekarang sedang tampil dalam kondisi yang tidak prima. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan _**sharingan**_ ataupun sebagainya.

Aku bukannya tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin memberi suatu kejutan nantinya. Aku tidak ingin pamer di depan. Namun akan kutunjukkan seluruh kemampuan yang telah aku asah selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, dan akan langsung kupertunjukkan aksinya di akhir rencanaku.

Membentuk segel tangan, aku menciptakan dua _**klon**_ yang tentunya berguna untuk membantu dalam pertarungan. Aku memberi isyarat tangan bagi para _**klon**_ agar menyerang Menma dari dua sisi.

Aku menarik nafas. Sementara kedua _**clon**_ milikku menyerang Menma dengan sebilah _**kunai**_ yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan mereka, aku memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

 **BOFT**..

Lenyap sudah kedua _**clon**_ milikku. Aku langsung menerjang ke arah Menma. Aku melesatkan empat buah _**shuriken**_ yang berkarat. Ah. Aku sengaja sih.

 **WUSH**..

Hembusan _**chakra kyuubi**_ saja sudah mampu membuat keempat _**shuriken**_ tadi terpental sembarang arah. Aku melompat ke udara rendah dan merakit _**kunai peledak**_ yang terdiri atas kunai dan kertas peledak yang disambung oleh benang.

 **BLAR**.. !

Ledakan terjadi sesaat. Menma tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Aku tahu bahwa ledakan macam itu tak akan memberi _**efek**_ berarti pada dirinya. Itu anggap saja hanya pengalih.

Aku menciptakan lagi dua _**klon**_ sewaktu di udara. Dua _**klon**_ itu melesatkan kembali sejumlah kunai dari balik asap hitam.

Aku dan dua klon tadi menapak ke udara. Aku dan kedua _**klon**_ secara bersamaan ikut merapal bentuk segel. Dan merapalkan bunyi _**jutsu**_ yang akan aku keluarkan.

" _ **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**_ !"

Aku menyemburkan api berskala tinggi dari tiga sisi. Aku menggunakan taktik untuk menyerang secara beruntun. Aku akan terus menyerang dengan jeda waktu beruntun. Aku tak akan membiarkan kesempatan bagi Menma untuk balas menyerang.

Aku menjulurkan kedua tangan ke arah para _**bunshin**_. Mereka memusatkan aliran energi kebiruan di tanganku. Untuk sekarang tak apalah aku menggunakan _**rasengan**_. Toh dibalik asap hitam yang sangat tebal ini.. mana mungkin Menma bisa melihat keberadaanku selain dengan kemampuan sensorik chakra. Iya 'kan ?

Selesai dengan tugas mereka, para _**klon**_ menepi sesaat. Aku langsung berlari gesit menerobos masuk ke dalam area asap tebal. Aku memang tak mengetahui dimana letak Menma saat ini. Namun aku akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Menma dalam mode ekor tiga terlihat di balik gumpalan asap tebal. Aku menyeringai sadis dan langsung saja menerobos asap itu dengan dua _**rasengan**_ yang berada di tanganku.

 _ **'Double Rasengan'**_

 **BLAR**..

Hantaman angin yang kuat menyapu jauh-jauh asap tadi. Aku merasa telah berhasil menghantam telak perut Menma. Bolehlah aku sedikit merasa berbangga diri. Walaupun tidak mempertunjukkan kemampuan _**dojutsu**_ khusus dari klanku, tetapi aku masih bisa mengimbangi kemampuan Menma dalam mode tiga ekor _**kyuubi**_..

Ini modal yang cukup baik. Modal dimana aku bisa saja terseret ke alur kemenangan. Aku tentunya optimis bisa menang. Menma tak bisa menguasai diri sepenuhnya. Ia dapat berubah kapan saja ke mode empat ekor kalau emosinya terguncang.

Namun situasi itu tidak baik. Menma akan kehilangan kontrol diri. Kyuubi pasti akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Menggerakannya sesuka hati sampai Menma kembali tersadar. Namun Kyuubi tidak bisa keluar dari tubuh Menma.

Aku menarik nafas singkat. Aku melihat sosok Menma yang terbaring dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia masih dalam wujud tiga ekor seperti tadi. Dan tak butuh waktu lebih dari dua menit untuk dia bangkit dan menghadapi diriku lagi.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Serangan bertubi-tubi yang kulesatkan secara beruntun berasa tak ada gunanya. Regenerasi Menma terlalu cepat. _**Chakra**_ kemerahan itu menjadi penggangu dalam pertarungan ini. Aku kalah dari segi penyembuhan.

Aku memerlukan sebuah serangan yang memiliki _**efek**_ blar.. maksudnya, aku ingin langsung menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan sekali serangan penutup. Namun aku juga sadar bahwa cara itu malah tidak efesien. Malah bisa saja Menma langsung berubah dan masuk dalam wujud enam ekor.

Memikirkan dirinya yang tidak terkontrol lagi saja sudah membuat selintas _**feeling**_ menyeruak masuk ke dalam ingatanku. Bukan. Ke dalam otakku. Aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi dimana Menma tak terkontrol. Namun aku akan kalah telak jika _**Kyuubi**_ yang berganti menguasai tubuh Menma dalam artian sesungguhnya.

Aku bisa mengaktifkan _**Sharingan**_ dan juga _**Hiraishin**_ untuk mempertajam kekuatanku yang berasa tumpul di pertarungan ini. Sebaliknya, _**Kyuubi**_ bisa saja akan menggila jika mengetahui kekuatanku. Ia akan mendesak Menma dalam pikirannya dan membuka ekor kesembilan.

 _ **Kyuubi**_ akan bebas. Menma mati. Aku merasa senang dan terdesak dalam satu peristiwa. Aku jadi bingung. Semuanya terasa berat. Aku tak bisa memilih keputusan yang tepat. Jujur. Aku bukanlah tipe yang bijak ataupun pandai, dan aku hanya mengikuti kemana hati nurani ini merasa mantap.

Namun aku tidak merasa mantap di dua sisi. Aku terlalu banyak untuk memikirkan resiko. Walau pada kenyataannya dalam setiap pertarungan, resiko sekecil apapun harus diperhitungkan. Mungkin aku terlalu menggangap remeh semua ini. Heh.

Menma kini berlari ke arahku. Ia dalam wujud silumannya itu menerjang ke arahku dan berusaha menerkam diriku dengan kuku-kuku dirinya yang memanjang.

Aku melakukan gerakan _**shunshin**_ beberapa meter ke samping. Aku secepat kilat langsung menendang rusuk Menma hingga dirinya terpental cukup jauh. Aku terkejut saat dia berhasil melakukan gerakan salto untuk menyesuaikan pijakan.

Aku berlari menyergap ke arahnya. Dia juga datang untuk melesat dalam sekali lompatan. Aku meraih _**kunai**_ dan menyilangkannya di depan dada. Menma datang dan mengarahkan tinju berbalut _**chakra kyuubi**_ ke arahku.

 **SRASH**..

Kunai milikku bentrok dengan tinju Menma. Tangannya hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 detik untuk kembali seperti semula. Aku sendiri terpental beberapa meter ke belakang akibat efek bentrokan itu. Aku menyesuaikan posisi agar tidak terseret jauh ke belakang.

Aku melemparkan _**kunai**_ ke arahnya. Dia berlari sambil mengelak secara zig-zag untuk menghindari lagi setumpuk _**shuriken**_ yang aku lesatkan dua detik kemudian.

Aku langsung memikirkan seribu cara untuk mengalahkan Menma. Aku bisa kehabisan tenaga kalau terus-terusan begini. Aku harus memanfaatkan kelemahan dari dirinya. Aku harus membakar emosinya. Dan dia akan berubah ke wujud empat ekor.

Aku tahu kalau dia hanya bisa sebatas mengendalikan emosi dan diri dalam tahap ekor ketiga. Dia akan melupakan segalanya jika sudah berubah dalam wujud ekor empat. Aku memang pandai menganalisis kemampuan musuh. Salahkan otak _**jenius**_ si Namikaze goblok itu yang masuk ke dalam gen diriku.

Tidak. Aku lebih memilih gen Uchiha yang masuk dalam otakku. Aku ini seorang jenius dan _**prodigy**_ dari klan Uchiha. Amit-amit dah dengan sandungan marga _**Namikaze**_ yang pernah aku idamkan dulu. Aku bahkan bisa berfikir ; mengapa aku bodoh untuk memikirkan segala cara menjadi seorang _**Namikaze**_.

Miris sekali.

 **WUSH**...

Lamunan diriku langsung berhenti saat hembusan angin mendadak masuk ke indra pendengaranku. Aku mendongkak ke atas langit saat menemukan bayangan burung Deidara tengah berada di atas sana. Ia sudah terlihat lengkap bersama dengan Sasori serta Sasuke yang berdiri sok cool di belakangnya. Emang kalau punya muka ganteng sama _**baby face**_ gitu harus sombong ya ?

Deidara memberi tatapan kosong. Seakan memberi sinyal agar aku menghentikan pertarungan. Aku berdecak kesal dan menggerakan bibir. Seolah-olah berkata tanpa kalimat.

 _ **Ada apa ?**_

Deidara terbang bersama burungnya merendah. Aku bisa melihat jelas kalau Menma juga teralih perhatiannya saat melihat burung Deidara yang berhenti di sampingku. Deidara menyingkirkan poni rambut yang membuat dirinya terkesan seperti wanita dalam satu kibasan.

Aku menunggu sampai dia membuka pembicaraan. Aku hapal betul kalau Deidara adalah sosok yang akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku belum bisa memastikan bahwa perkiraanku yang tadi benar atau tidak. Aku memerlukan kepastian.

"Ada sinyal kalau satu _**battalion**_ ANBU Konoha sebentar lagi akan sampai di daerah ini. Jumlah mereka banyak. Kita juga telah diutus untuk kembali ke desa."

Aku mengganguk paham. Mungkin aku harus mengakhiri ini. Peduli amat dah dengan Menma yang mulai meracau aneh. Itu derita dia yang sok berubah jadi _**Kyuubi**_. Di iris mataku yang sudah menyaksikan banyak kekelaman, aku melihat bahwa dia sudah mulai aneh.

Aku melompat ke punggung burung Deidara saat sang empu sudah lebih dahulu mendarat ke punggung tanah liat itu. Aku menatap tajam sejenak ke arah Menma yang berlarian ke arahku. Idiw.

Burung Deidara mengepakkan sayap putihnya. Mulai terbang ke langit untuk menuju ke arah desa _**Akatsuki**_. Aku menatap sekilas ke permukaan dengan hampa. Aku mendapati Menma yang berdiri dan melihat ke arah burung tanah liat Deidara yang sedang terbang. Ia terlihat mulai terkontrol emosinya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Menatap lurus ke arah langit biru yang terang dan terik, aku kembali melamun, kali ini bukan memikirkan mengenai Menma atau hal menyedihkan di hidupku.

Namun aku memikirkan seberapa empuk ranjang apartemen yang akan segera kuhambur saat pulang nantinya.

...

Aku memasuki _**kekkai**_ Akatsuki yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh para anggota khusus dan penjaga kekkai desa. Aku langsung melompat di atas atap rumah para penduduk. Mereka mungkin sudah terbiasa mendengar langkah kaki para _**Ninja**_ yang melangkah di atas genteng rumah mereka.

Aku langsung menuju ke arah _**Apartemen**_. Aku membuka pintu dan langsung masuk, aku langsung membanting pintu seusai itu. Aku mendorong pintu kamar dan segera rebahan di atas kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman. Aku menarik selimut tebal dan mematikan lampu. Selamat datang, mimpi indah !

...

Aku baru terbangun saat secercah cahaya matahari terasa menyengat di kulit pipiku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bangun dan menyingkirkan selimut tebal dari tubuhku. Aku mengucek mata beberapa kali dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. 7.30 pagi. Masih cukup awal.

Aku meregangkan otot sejenak. Aku mencopot jubah _**Akatsuki**_ yang masih aku kenakan saat tidur. Aku kemudian melakukan _**pemanasan**_ pagi berupa push-up dan shit-up. Aku juga melakukan beberapa kali full-up dengan bergelantungan pada pengait gorden jendela. Untung gak patah. Toh gerakan aku kan lembut. Hahaha.

Aku menyambar handuk putih dan memasuki kamar mandi. Aku keluar dalam waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Aku bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan pagi. Aku mengenakan sebuah kaus hitam polos yang tertutup oleh jaket hitam dengan bagian kerah oranye garis-garis.

Aku memakai sendal. Melompati jendela yang terbuka, aku menapak dan segera turun dari apartemen. Aku bersiap untuk segera jalan-jalan.

...

 _ **Normal POV**_

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan di kerumunan desa. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana sambil bersiul ria. Agaknya pemuda ini tengah mendapat _**mood**_ yang baik. Ia bahkan memiliki rencana untuk latihan nanti. Mumpung belum ada misi yang datang menghampiri.

Beberapa kali ada warga baik pria paruh baya ataupun ibu-ibu yang kira-kira berusia kepala tiga tersenyum ke arah dirinya, menyapanya dengan senyum penuh kehangatan. Naruto sangat senang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Jika dulu dia _**sangat**_ tidak ingin keluar rumah, maka sekarang berjalan-jalan di luar adalah hobinya. Dia tidak lagi dikejar-kejar setiap salah seorang warga sipil meneriaki namanya. Ia tidak lagi dikepung di gang-gang kecil dan disiksa hingga tulang-tulangnya remuk dan patah.

Mungkin dia harus _**sedikit**_ berterima-kasih pada gen Uzumaki yang berada di tubuhnya. Dia jadi memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Ia juga banyak memiliki _**chakra**_ yang berlimpah ruah dalam tubuhnya. Perfect.

"Hm..." Naruto mencium sejenak bau _**ramen**_ yang menyelorok keluar dari dalam sebuah kedai. Dia jadi kangen akan masakan lama yang ia amat sukai sewaktu kecil itu. Belum lagi ada dua koki yang ia senangi sewaktu di _**Konoha**_ dulu. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia akan mampir dan memberi salam. Heh..

Naruto segera melangkah dan menyingkap tirai kedai. Dia duduk dan segera memesan seporsi _**ramen**_ dan segelas teh hijau. Ah. Sarapan yang menyenangkan.

...

Sasuke saat ini melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Dia baru saja keluar dari tempat tinggal _**Akatsuki**_. Sekarang sih dia lagi ada niatan untuk ke rumah sohibnya. Seperti yang diceritakan di kemarin-kemarin, dia mau numpang makan lagi.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu _**apartemen**_ Naruto. Ia biasanya numpang makan dari hari Senin-Sabtu. Karena di akhir pekan Naruto akan nginap di markas.

Menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen itu, Sasuke meneriakkan nama sahabatnya beberapa kali. Dia berdecak saat mengansumsikan bahwa Naruto tak ada di rumah. Terpaksalah dia harus merogoh uang tabungan untuk makan di kedai. Tck. Dasar tuan pelit.

Markas _**Akatsuki**_ hanya mengadakan aktifitas makan bersama pada akhir pekan. Toh seluruh isi anggota utama gengnya adalah komplotan kriminal yang pada enggak bisa masak, pengecualian untuk Naruto. Skill masaknya lumayanlah. Walau malas sih kalau disuruh masak.

Hah.. Dan Sasuke pun melangkah pergi dalam sekali lompatan ke jenjang tanah.

...

Naruto baru saja menikmati semangkok ramen yang ia pesan. Pemuda itu meneguk teh hijaunya dengan gerakan keren. Tenggorokannya bergerak naik-turun seiring dia meneguk teh hijaunya. Si tokoh utama kita ini tetap keren aja walau lagi minum sekalipun.

Dia meletakkan setumpuk uang koin di atas meja. Seorang koki wanita yang meraih koin itu terlihat agak terkejut.

"Maaf tuan, uang anda terlalu banyak, ini.. saya kembalikan sisanya," tukas koki itu sambil menyodorkan sebagian tumpuk uang logam tadi di genggamannya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia berdiri dan mendorong halus kepalan tangan wanita itu. Dia tersenyum singkat. "Ambil kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih, tuan.."

...

Naruto saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu tempat latihan favoritnya. Tempat latihan itu terletak di sudut desa yang rindang dan cukup sepi. Disana ia bisa mendapat ketenangan untuk berlatih di luas tanah yang kiranya berhektar-hektar. Agak membuat kita terkejut.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat latihannya. Tempat latihan itu berbentuk segi empat dengan sebuah batang kayu menjadi pusatnya. Batang kayu itu bisa diahli-fungsikan untuk tempat melatih lemparan senjata ataupun untuk sasaran uji coba.

Tiga buah pohon tampak berada di sisi kanan dan kiri. Disusul oleh tanaman semak-semak yang menjadi penghubung di antara pepohonan besar itu. Rerumputan liar tumbuh bebas di seluruh wilayah tempat latihan. Ada juga sebuah kolam kecil di bagian ujung tempat yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pencuci mata.

Naruto melangkah menuju pepohonan. Dia sudah siap untuk berlatih. Yah. Sesuai rencana.

Naruto saat ini mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia berlari menuju pohon dan mengeluarkan empat buah _**shuriken**_. Dia mengalirkan sedikit energi kebiruan di kakinya. Pemuda itu melakukan lompatan singgah ke pohon dan melompat terbalik di udara.

 **WUSH**!

Bersamaan dengan dia melesatkan _**shuriken**_ itu, Naruto menapak di udara dan menatap datar ke arah empat buah senjata logam yang ia lesatkan, yang ajaibnya membentuk formasi belah ketupat empat sisi yang melesat dengan kelajuan penuh..

 **TAK**! **TAK**! **TAK**! **TAK**!

Shuriken itu menancap sempurna di satu titik besar berwarna merah. Naruto mengaktifkan iris _**sharingan**_ miliknya. Dia membentuk satu _**clon**_ , namun tidak mengaktifkan iris bertomoe tiga tersebut.

"Ayo kita _**sparring**_ ," tukas Naruto cepat. Sang klon mengganguk singkat, menjawab patuh akan perintah dari sang majikan yang telah menciptakan dirinya.

Klon itu datang menyerbu sambil mengarahkan tendangan udara. Naruto langsung melakukan _**shunshin**_ beberapa meter ke kanan. Dia kembali muncul dan sudah bersiap untuk melesatkan satu kunai tajam dari clay pocket celananya.

Klon itu melakukan gerakan melompat lambung ke kanan. Sang replika itu datang dan mengarahkan tinju super ke perut majikannya.

Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan klonnya dengan dua tangan. Ia langsung memelintir tangan klonnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' yang menyebabkan klon itu langsung lenyap sesaat kemudian.

"Huh. Sekarang aku akan meningkatkan _**sparring**_ ," Naruto kembali membentuk replika dirinya sebanyak sepuluh klon. Pemuda itu langsung dikepung oleh barikade lingkaran replika dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, berjaga-jaga kalau _**klon**_ miliknya langsung menyerbu ke arah dirinya.

 **WUSH**!

 _ **Huh. Mereka terlalu bersemangat.**_ Naruto menggerutu kesal di dalam hati. Dia terkejut saat dua klon yang membawa masing-masing setumpuk shuriken di tangannya datang menerjang.

Naruto langsung melompat maju kedepan dan melakukan _**flying kick**_ yang menghantam wajah salah satu klon. Disusul ia menghantam wajah klon satunya dengan siku yang menggangur.

Naruto kini dikepung oleh tiga bunshin. Dia menarik nafas pelan dan mengaktifkan mode _**Sharingan**_ ke mode _**Eternal Mangekyou**_. Titik-titik tomoenya pun terhubung garis-garis hitam yang membentuk pupil menyeramkan. Mata milik sang hantu _**uchiha**_ terdahulu.

Ia membentuk segel singkat dan merapalkan mantra jurusnya. " _ **Fuuton : Daitoppa**_!"

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba langsung menerbangkan ketiga klon tadi menjadi asap yang mengambang di udara sesaat. Naruto langsung menutup sebelah matanya saat melihat lima klon yang tersisa.

" _ **Ameterasu**_!"

Tak butuh waktu lama agar klon itu kembali ke alamnya. Api hitam mulai berangsur membakar rumput liar, tak bersisa sampai ke akar-akarnya sekaligus. Naruto yang melihat itu berdecak sesaat dan melenyapkan api hitamnya.

"Ah. Aku membuat _**training ground**_ ini jadi hancur seperempat." Naruto mendesah. Ia mungkin harus membeli benih rumput dan menanamnya. Dia ini adalah tipe orang yang bertanggung-jawab.

Naruto menatap sekilas tempat latihan yang _**agak**_ berubah itu. Ia langsung mengambil satu lompatan untuk pergi dari sana.

...

 **Keesokan Harinya - Konoha**

Menma melenguh singkat. Ia mengerjapkan irisnya beberapa kali sebelum membuka kelopak mata itu. Dia tersentak kala mendapati berada di ruangan yang semuanya serba putih. Ada juga harum obat-obatan yang menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman tajam yang dia punya.

Tck. Ia akhirnya sadar kalau berada di salah satu kamar RS _**Konoha**_. Pemuda itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumah sakit berupa kaus putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna sama.

Sejenak dia merilekskan pikiran. Pemuda itu akhirnya mendapati suara pintu kamar didorong halus dari luar. Ia melihat seorang perawat wanita yang masuk dan terlihat mengulas senyum hangat.

Perawat itu terlihat membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah mangkok — yang Menma yakini berisikan bubur ataupun makanan lain untuknya — serta segelas air putih. Ada juga seperti beberapa kaplet pil obat yang ditaruh di tepi nampan itu.

Perawat itu meletakkan nampan tadi di atas meja yang cukup lebar. Dia menyapa singkat anak dari Hokage keempat itu. "Pagi, tuan Menma."

"Hm. Pagi." Menma menjawab singkat. Dia jujur masih butuh istirahat karena tubuhnya masih berasa lelah.

"Ini, ada bubur.. silahkan dimakan dahulu. Lalu, makan juga obat yang tersedia di nampan ini," perawat itu memberikan penjelasan. Menma mengganguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu."

Perawat itu keluar dari ruang kamar. Dan Menma menarik selimut tebal yang terlipat rapi di ujung kasur. Yah. Apalagi kalau bukan kembali meraba alam mimpi. Iya toh ?

...

 **TBC**

Chapter ini cukup panjang. Saya mendeskripsikan setengah chapter untuk kisah keseharian Naruto yang kebanyakan hanya makan terus latihan. Gitu deh. Kalau Menma sih yah masih di RS. Lebih tepatnya ; lagi di RS.

Ok. Saya ucapkan big thanks untuk yang review chap lalu. Tanpa review kalian, fic ini enggak akan berarti apa-apa.

 **Pojok Balas Review**

• **Nadia kara annabele** : Hm. Terserah Kara-san aja menyimpulkan reinkarnasi Indra-Ashura siapa.

• **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer** : Gak ada yang mengendalikan Obito. Obito disini hanya jalan dengan gaya pemikirannya sendiri. Walau sebelumnya tetep dipengaruhin, sih..

• **Guest** : Kita lihat aja kedepannya Guest-san. Nanti juga kelihatan kok.

• **Arinasution5** : Oke. Thanks atas reviewnya Ari-san.

• **Dragon's Saga** : Hm. Gitu ya ? Makasih usulannya. Thanks atas reviewnya yah Dragon- _ **san**_.

• **Yukari Clarisha-chan** : Ok Yukari- _ **san**_. Thanks for reviewnya.

• **Guest** : Maksudnya apa yah ? Tapi thanks atas review yang anda berikan.

• **Rimyuku** : Di chap ini udah saya tuliskan 'kan bahwa Naruto _**agak**_ mempelajari Edo Tensei. Namun masih gatot. Nanti akan saya pikirkan lagi yah. Thanks atas reviewnya.

• **ES CENDOL** : Thanks atas kritikan anda.

• **Tukang Bacot** : Oke gan. Thanks atas review yang anda berikan.

• **Uzumaki Lorenzo** : Sip dah gan. Thanks for reviewnya yah Lorenzo- _ **san**_.

• **KiritsuguKazuto23** : Oke. Ini udah lanjut gan. Thanks for reviewnya yah agan Kazuto- _ **san**_.

• **Uzumaki Anko** : Pfftt. Masa Naruto pairnya sama yang udah umuran ? Gak level banget. Naruto yang sikapnya nge-dark full malah pairan sama Anko sang penari ular. Aduh. Tapi makasih atas usulannya yah Anko- _ **san**_. Mungkin satu chap dapet 100 review kali yah kalau pairnya NaruAnko ? Pfft.

• **REN** : Iya gan. Makasih udah bersedia review dan bahkan baca ulang.

• **NaruHina** : Duh. Ini sama aja kayak _**reader**_ NaruAnko. Ingat yah. Sebuah pair belum tentu akan menentukan bahwa sebuah cerita akan berjalan mulus dan banyak dibaca orang.

• **GRIEGEIRIEA** : Iya. Naruto bakal tetep full-dark dan keres dan keukeh sama dendamnya.

• **Sunakawa-kun** : Thanks atas reviewnya yah gan.

Sekian sesi balas review. Saya KTJ undur diri !


	12. Chapter 12 : Misi Pengawalan

**Warning** : SmartNaru. StrongNaru. DarkNaru. EMSNaru. UchihaNaru. Abal. Typo. Gaje. Etc. Chap ini hanya sebuah filler kisah misi Naruto seusai fight after sealing Ichibi.

 _ **Chapter 12**_ : Misi Pengawalan part 1.

...

Naruto saat ini sudah bersiap ke ruangan Pain. Dia mendengus singkat dan mengenakan jubah _**akatsuki**_ yang membalut kaus jaring-jaring yang ia kenakan. Pemuda itu mengingat lagi kejadian tadi pagi. Ia terbangun oleh tidur gantengnya karena laporan seorang _**jounin**_ utusan dari si Pain itu.

" _ **Mohon maaf, hamba diutus oleh Pain-sama, anda dipanggil ke ruangannya secepat mungkin. Katanya ada misi penting**_."

Naruto langsung berdecak mengingat perkataan itu. Baru dia bersantai penuh kemarin ; dan misi kembali datang menghampirinya.

Naruto melakukan teleportasi _**Hiraishin**_ ke depan ruangan Pain. Dalam sekejap dia langsung berada di sana, Naruto memang menanamkan fuin di sana. Daripada ia harus capek-capek naik markas 10 lantai hanya untuk ke ruangan Pain, si _**Kage**_ dari desa Akatsuki yang penuh tindikan di wajah dan tubuhnya iu.

Mengetuk singkat pintu kayu bercatkan hitam luntur di hadapannya. Naruto menunggu sambil memikirkan misi apa yang akan ia lakukan. Pokoknya jangan sampai yang memakan waktu lama, deh. Ia lagi capek untuk menjalankan misi yang memerlukan waktu berhari-hari.

"Masuk," itu suara Pain.

Naruto membuka pintu itu. Suara derit engsel menyambut kehadiran dirinya ke dalam ruangan Pain. Secercah cahaya menimpa dirinya sejenak. Ia akhirnya bisa mendapati sosok Pain bertindik yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Lalu ada sesosok gadis kecil dengan pakaian menor yang berdiri di sofa biru tua yang menempel di bagian samping ruangan. Di tepi sofanya terdapat masing-masing seorang penjaga dengan baju zirah berwajah datar. Seolah-olah tak bisa tersenyum lagi.

Naruto berdecak singkat melihat pemandangan itu. Ia juga menemui seseorang dengan muka goblok yang bersandar di dinding ruangan sambil membaca salah satu novel bersampul oranye dengan judul -Icha-Icha Paradise-

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan firasat yang tak enak, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan kembali menutup pintu. Ia sejenak menundukkan tubuh ke arah Pain, melakukan penghormatan terhadap pemimpin dari Akatsuki tersebut.

"Ok. Kita langsung saja ke intinya."

Naruto tahu kalau Pain adalah seseorang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Dia hanya akan berbicara panjang-lebar kalau topiknya menyangkut desa ataupun perdamaian dan kesakitan.

"Aku minta kau, Naruto. Dan bocah tengik yang ada disana." Pain menoleh malas ke sosok orang yang membaca buku Icha-Icha tadi. Sedangkan yang ditoleh hanya nyengir lima jari. "Mengawal seorang Atsuko, cegah dia dari ancaman kelompok _**d-evil**_ yang mengincar dirinya."

"Baiklah," Naruto menjawab singkat. "Apakah kita sudah boleh berangkat?"

Pain mengganguk. "Tentu."

...

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Pain mengantarkan aku, si bocah tengik tadi, gadis cilik, serta dua pengawal berwajah kaku tadi ke depan gerbang. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa gadis ini adalah orang penting. Pain bahkan rela mengantar kami hingga ke depan gerbang. Padahal aku tahu bahwa masih banyak tugas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Kami menerobos kekkai yang dibuka oleh penjaga. Aku memimpin langkah rombongan itu. Sebuah kereta kuda terparkir di depan _**kekkai**_. Tampak seorang kusir tengah menunggu disana. Ia membukakan pintu masuk untuk gadis cilik tadi.

Gadis itu melangkah angkuh. Ia melirik sejenak aku dari sorot mata giok miliknya, aku terkejut sejenak. Namun pada akhirnya bersikap normal.

Kereta kuda melangkah pelan. Aku dan sosok bocah tengik yang menjadi _**partner**_ dalam misi kali ini melangkah di bagian belakang dua sisi kereta. Sementara seorang pengawal berwajah kaku tadi masing-masing berada di depan kami.

Aku melangkah pelan. Kawasan gurun di hadapanku menjadi pemandangan kosong. Membosankan. Aku benci situasi seperti ini.

Aku melangkah ke sisi kereta yang lain. Mencoba melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh partnerku dalam misi kali ini. Soalnya dari tadi aku mendengar dia terkekeh-kekeh mesum terus. Aku jadi curiga.

Yap. Benar sekali. Ia saat ini tengah berjalan dan tatapannya terfokus pada buku bersampul oranye yang dibacanya semenjak di ruangan Pain tadi. Sungguh _**shinobi**_ mesum, aku benci partner seperti ini. Walaupun wajar sih kalau setiap lelaki tulen itu ... ah sudahlah.

"Hei.." Aku menepuk pundaknya. Ia terlihat menoleh ke arahku. Aku langsung menyambar buku novel di tangannya. Dia langsung kalang kabut dan hendak merebut kembali buku novel _**hentai**_ ini dariku.

"Woi itu bukuku ! Kalau mau baca bilang aja!" Ia menyeru. Sialan. Memangnya aku dikira si mesum enggak punya duit apa ? Mau ditabok kali yah ni bocah ? Belum tahu kalau yang ia hadapi ini adalah cucu dari Madara ?

Aku langsung merobek dua bagian buku itu. Ia menjerit histeris sambil menjambak-jambak surai rambut merahnya. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal di pasir hingga membentuk endapan kaki.

"Kita harus disiplin dalam misi. Aku akan memberikan lagi lima buah buku novel tak berguna ini nanti di desa.."

"Benar yah?" Ia menatapku. Mengintimidasi.

"Ya." Aku menjawab singkat. Novel itu langsung aku buang ke hamparan gurun. Bocah tadi tak mengambilnya. Ia terlihat bersenandung ria. Aku memijit kening. Ia cepat sekali berubah emosinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong .. namamu siapa?" Aku penasaran saja dengan sosok bocah tengik ini. Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.

"Oh. Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Odoroki Tsuci. Aku seorang _**chuunin**_ dari Akatsukigakure." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menjabatnya seraya mendengus. Ternyata aku dipasangkan oleh seorang _**chuunin**_ mesum. Apa mungkin stok Ninja di desa sudah merosot drastis ya ?

"Namaku Naruto. Aku seorang _**elite jounin**_ dari Akatsuki. Aku juga adalah seorang anggota penyegel. Dan anggota utama." Aku menyombongkan diri. Bocah ini soalnya terlihat sombong di depan diriku. Aku sengaja begini agar dia menyegani diriku.

Ia menganga, terlihat tak percaya. Namun aku meremas tangannya amat kuat sedetik kemudian. Dan ia mengakui kekuatanku. Walau hanya sebatas remasan tangan.

Odoroki langsung membungkuk hormat berkali-kali di hadapanku. Dia menekankan kalimat. "Aku mohon maaf jika tingkah laku yang kuperbuat agak kurang ajar. Dan mohon tolong bantuannya dalam misi kali ini.."

Aku mendengus sejenak. Aku melepas jabat tangan kami dan kembali ke sisi kusir yang sebelumnya. Aku memandangi langit seiring bunyi kereta kuda ini menapaki gurun pasir yang masih luas di depan sana. Persetan.

Aku mulai menyadari saat ada dua orang dengan pakaian sobek-sobek dan garis wajah yang hancur berada di sisi tebing pasir yang terjal. Aku dan Odoroki bersamaan saling melirik dari bagian belakang kereta. Aku mengganguk tanda bahwa yang tengah dipikirkan Odoroki benar.

Aku melihat seorang pengawal di depanku. Ia melangkah amat kaku. Terlihat fokus. Namun sayang dia hanya fokus pada apa yang berada di hadapannya. Padahal bahaya sudah berada di sisi kiri dan kanan tebing yang cukup terjal.

Aku yakin bahwa orang yang kulihat tadi adalah kelompok _**bandit**_ yang mengincar harta kami. Bukan kelompok yang diceritakan oleh Pain. Bandit penampilannya memang ancur dan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah ketahuan. Bodoh.

Syukur jika ayah dari gadis cilik bernama Atsuko itu memilih untuk menyewa _**Shinobi**_ dari Akatsuki untuk membantu pengawal. Aku yakin bahwa putri Atsuko akan kembali ke desanya dengan kereta kuda yang hilang ataupun pakaian yang tak lengkap ataupun dia akan dibuat tak senonoh oleh bandit tadi.

Jika aku dan Odoroki tak mengawalnya.

 **WUSH**! **SREET**..

Sialan. Bandit itu mulai bergerak. Aku melirik empat bandit yang merosot turun dari tebing pasir terjal tadi sambil membawa berbagai senjata berat seperti parang dan sabit di tangan mereka. Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

Aku menendang salah satu bandit hingga terlempar jatuh dengan amat keras dan menabraki bebatuan pasir. Aku menghantam perut bandit lainnya dengan lutut kiri yang amat kuat.

Aku menghajar sisanya dengan saling memukul berlawanan. Aku langsung melakukan _**double flying kick**_ ke wajah bandit itu hingga jatuh dari tebing secara brutal.

Aku melirik ke sisi tebing lainnya. Odoroki terlihat sudah berhasil mematahkan lengan seorang bandit. Ia juga menghantam perut seorang bandit lainnya dengan kedua lutut secara bergantian. Uh. Ternyata dia sadis juga.

..

Aku melangkah pergi diikuti dengan kereta kuda ini melangkah. Aku melirik sinis sejenak ke belakang. Enam orang bandit tadi sudah diikat oleh tali dan masing-masing mulutnya sudah ditempel oleh kertas peledak. Bergerak tak sabaran satu orang saja ; habislah mereka.

Berjalan sudah cukup jauh, aku langsung menggumamkan satu kata. Dan..

 **BLAR**!

Ledakan dahsyat menyusul kemudian. Odoroki langsung menghampiri diriku sambil melihat ke arah belakang dan menguncang pelan bahuku. Aku yakin kalau dia saat ini tengah memerhatikan ledakan api disertai asap hitam yang membumbung di belakang sana.

Aku langsung mengatakan. "Jangan khawatir. Itu palingan hanya ledakan biasa."

Ia masih terlihat tak percaya. Namun sudah kembali ke tempatnya beberapa detik kemudian. Aku terkekeh pelan. Odoroki tak perlu mengetahui kesadisan dan tingkah brutalku. Dan aku jujur malas untuk memberitahukannya. Aku akan terkesan arogan dan sombong kalau terlalu banyak menyombongkan diri. Walau faktanya seperti itu.

Hm. Aku melirik sejenak Atsuko yang sedang duduk di dalam kursi kereta yang memiliki celah-celah di sekitar bagian belakangnya. Aku memperhatikan sejenak penampilannya.

Ia mengenakan sebuah baju berwarna biru tua dengan sebuah kalung permata berwarna merah mirip berlian yang ia kenakan. Dia memadukannya dengan rok putih polos yang sedikit bergelombang pada bagian ujungnya.

Ia memiliki surai rambut keemasan yang indah. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai sampai ke bahu. Iris merah rubynya yang kalem justru terlihat menenangkan. Pipinya yang agak _**chubby**_ dan seperti terlihat memerah setiap waktu sangat menggemaskan. Uh. Berfikir apa aku ini ?

Tapi sayangnya, dia sepertinya adalah anak orang jahat. Bukan. Dia memang anak orang jahat. Aku bukan sembarang menuduh ataupun menyimpulkan, namun faktanya adalah seperti itu. Dan aku memang telah mengetahuinya.

Desa _**Akatsuki**_ saat ini masih menyembunyikan dirinya. Belum ada satupun pihak luar yang tahu mengenai desa tertutup ini. Bahkan kebanyakan Ninja sengaja diberi segel di bagian lidahnya agar tidak membocorkan hal ini kepada pihak luar. Akatsuki berencana untuk memberi gencaran.

Bahkan si Jiraiya yang sudah ubanan itu pun — yang katanya memiliki banyak jaringan mata-mata — mengira bahwa Akatsuki masih dalam bentuk organisasi. Tck. Dasar bodoh.

Jadi, yang menyewa jasa Ninja kebanyakan adalah orang-orang gelap ataupun orang-orang jahat yang berkerja sama secara misi dengan _**Akatsuki**_. Semuanya bisa dijamin juga agar tak membocorkan hal ini ke pihak-pihak tertentu ataupun desa lainnya.

Ah. Aku terlalu banyak bercerita. Beginilah aku. Uchiha Naruto. Seorang pendendam yang memiliki nasib menyedihkan...

...

 _ **Normal POV**_

Naruto saat ini tengah duduk menghadap ke api unggun. Malam telah datang dan mereka telah sampai di perbatasan wilayah. Oh iya. Naruto lupa menceritakan bahwa tempat tujuan mereka adalah ke sebuah sudut pelosok desa kecil. Nama desa itu kalau tidak salah adalah Ryuzugakure.

Odoroki duduk di hadapannya, di atas tumpukan kayu bakar yang tidak digunakan. Pemuda mesum itu tampak mengigil sambil mengeratkan jubahnya. Huh. Udara di sekitar gurun pada malam hari malah terasa dingin. Sialan.

Naruto mendengus sejenak. Rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerang dirinya. Pria itu beranjak dari api unggun dan bergegas menuju ke arah tempat tidur.

Tempat tidurnya tak memiliki atap atau terpal pelindung. Hanya sebatas _ **futton**_ yang digelar di atas gurun pasir. Putri Atsuko mah anteng-anteng aja di dalam tenda berukuran besar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Odoroki bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana ranselnya berada, dia mengambil sebuah selimut tebal dan membawanya menuju ke futton yang sudah digelar di sebelah Naruto.

...

Misi dilanjutkan keesokan harinya. Saat ini tim Naruto sudah berada dan memasuki daerah perbatasan. Hutan lebat yang penuh semak belukar dan pohon besar di hadapannya tampak menghembuskan angin. Sesekali terdengar suara siulan burung yang merdu.

"Kita lewat sini," ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu maju selangkah dan hendak memasuki kawasan hutan.

"Maaf," seorang pengawal menginterupsi langkah kaki Naruto, dia sedikit mengambil posisi membungkuk sambil memegangi dadanya. "Di dalam hutan itu terdapat banyak hewan buas dan jurang terjal yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan putri Atsuko."

Naruto menarik nafas lelah. Tck. Ia benci kalau apa yang sudah ia rencanakan berubah begitu saja. Namun apa boleh daya, daripada nanti dia dipentalkan oleh Pain menggunakan _**Shinra Tensei**_ kalau putri udah death.. Naruto masih sayang nyawa, keless...

"Ok. Jadi, jalur mana yang harus kita ambil?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita ambil jalur memutar dari kawasan hutan. Walaupun cukup jauh, tetapi tak ada halangan berarti di sana," tukas pengawal tadi.

"Ok. Ayo kita berangkat."

Akhirnya kereta kuda kembali melangkah. Naruto menjaga di sisi belakang. Odoroki bersiaga di depan. Dan kedua pengawal tadi di dua sisi kanan dan kiri. Masih memasang posisi dan wajah kaku yang menyebalkan. Sopan sih. Tapi kalau enggak senyum mah percuma aja.

 _ **Ah, aku mulai khawatir**_. Naruto berpikir singkat dalam hati. Tiba-tiba insting Ninja sejatinya menyatakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah serangan buruk yang datang. Ia merasa bahwa dalam waktu sekejap kelompok _**d-evil**_ yang diceritakan tadi bisa muncul.

Naruto kemudian menutup irisnya. Dia berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam _**Sharingan mode**_. Hal ini memudahkannya dalam penglihatan. Pemuda itu memandang berkali-kali di setiap sudut penjuru perbatasan. Ia juga memandang ke arah sungai yang berada di bawah.

"Hm.." ia terkejut saat mendapati ada pergerakan dari balik tebing sungai yang curam. Kalau ia tidak salah lihat, maka dia melihat seperti ada kepala bertopeng iblis yang muncul dari balik permukaan tebing yang curam.

 _ **Oh, jadi mereka menggunakan cara seperti itu. Yah. Ini mungkin mirip dengan kemampuan Suigetsu. Mereka bisa bergabung ke tanah atau berubah diri menjadi tanah**_.

Naruto berpura-pura memandang lurus kedepan. Sharingan sudah kembali off dari matanya. Walau sesekali dia masih curi-curi lirik ke arah tebing curam itu. Matanya berkedip untuk memerhatikan kembali gerakan tak kasat mata yang sepertinya mulai dilakukan oleh kelompok _**d-evil**_ itu.

Menghembuskan nafas, Naruto berjalan santai sambil merunduk ke arah bawah. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebilah kunai di kantong celana untuk berjaga-jaga. Dua bom asap dan kertas peledak sudah siap di saku sebelah lagi.

WUSH !

Naruto terkejut saat dua sosok bertopeng iblis sudah berada di hadapan kereta. Dua sosok itu langsung menyerang ke arah Odoroki. Pemuda mesum itu dibuat kaget olehnya. Naruto dengan segera mengambil posisi melompat di atas kereta dan menapak di depan kereta kuda. Ia berada di punggung kuda hitam yang mulai berlari tak teratur.

Naruto menendang salah seorang bertopeng tepat di perutnya saat orang itu hampir menusuk kepala Odoroki dengan senjata kunai yang ia bawa. Disusul dengan ia kembali melayangkan tendangan keras ke topeng orang itu hingga terjatuh ke sungai.

Naruto beralih ke sosok Odoroki yang tengah beradu _**Taijutsu**_ dengan sosok bertopeng lainnya. Odoroki terlihat kalah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Pemuda itu sudah mendapat luka lebam di sekitar bagian pelipis dan pipinya.

Naruto langsung mengarahkan _**flying-kick**_ secara menerjang ke arah sosok itu. Sosok tadi menahannya dengan kedua tangan. Namun tinju super dari Odoroki di arah lain membuatnya jatuh ke sungai di bawah.

Naruto langsung kembali ke posisi awal. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan kusir tadi tergeletak bersimbah darah di bagian kepala di kursinya. Dua sosok pengawal tadi pun mendapat luka yang tak kalah buruk hingga tewas.

Lebih terkejut lagi saat pintu bagian belakang kereta terbuka. Dan sosok putri Atsuko yang sudah tak berada lagi di tempatnya. Naruto memandang garang kedepan. Tepat dimana putri Atsuko dibawa oleh tiga sosok orang bertopeng dengan seretan kasar, hampir menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Odoroki!"

Odoroki yang sedari tadi melihat itu hanya mengganguk. Mereka berdua saling lirik sejenak dan manggut-manggut. Pertanda bahwa sebaiknya mereka segera menyusul putri yang sudah menghilang di ujung belokan hutan.

...

 _ **Ugh. Dasar bodoh.**_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia lupa menjaga putri Atsuko dan terlalu fokus ke lawan. Ia lengah. Jasanya seperti tak berarti apa-apa bagi klien yang menyewanya. Sialan. Dia bukan seorang _**shinobi**_ yang bisa diandalkan. Ia hanya terfokus pada satu objek, dan melupakan objek lain yang padahal posisinya jauh lebih penting.

Dia dan Odoroki saat ini tengah menelusuri hutan rimba. Mengikuti jejak putri Atsuko yang diseret oleh _**d-evil**_. Kalau Naruto tak salah ingat, d-evil adalah organisasi jahat yang kerap melakukan aksi penculikan terhadap anak orang kaya untuk mendapat uang tebusan.

Akhirnya putri Atsuko dibawa ke sebuah rumah bertingkat dua di tengah hutan. Naruto mengintip dari balik semak belukar. Odoroki sendiri dari celah pepohonan yang besar. Keduanya saling duduk di balik semak belukar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _**senpai**_ ?" tanya Odoroki meminta pendapat dari sang senior.

Naruto melirik sejenak. "Menurutmu?"

"Kita harus menyelematkan putri Atsuko."

"Memang harus begitu," ujar Naruto sambil menutup mata. Terlihat agak lelah. Namun berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Mungkin pemuda ini masih lelah karena beberapa peristiwa berat yang menguras tenaga dalam waktu berturut-turut kemarin itu.

"Oke. Aku tahu bahwa kelompok d-evil ada sekitar puluhan orang, atau bahkan lebih. Namun yang jelas, kita harus menyusun rencana agar semuanya dapat berjalan mulus." Naruto mengatakan kalimat cukup panjang itu dengan nada tegas. Odoroki mengganguk paham.

"Begini saja, kita pakai strategi pengalih. Kau pengalihnya. Aku yang menjadi eksekutor bagian dalam dan menyelamatkan putri. Bagaimana?" Naruto langsung menyusun strategi dalam sekali pikiran.

Odoroki berpikir sesaat. "Kurasa itu tidak efektif."

"Bilang saja kalau kau tak berani," Naruto berkata. Dia sudah tahu bahwa nyali seorang penggemar _**hentai**_ itu ciut kalau sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya pertempuran. Kan bisa mati kapan saja. Bergantung pada takdir yang telah digariskan. Mungkin Odoroki takut mati.

Ya iyalah. Orang pasti dia masih mau ntu yang namanya baca karya hentai yang dibuat oleh Jiraiya. Atau segala sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai surga dunia. Ah. Bodoh amat sama pemikiran beloon nan mesum si Odoroki.

"Kalau kau mau jadi pengalih, aku akan membelikan novel hentai itu secara lengkap," Naruto memberikan penawaran. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari dua detik untuk Odoroki agar menyetujuinya. Naruto hanya menyeringai saat rencananya akan berjalan mulus. Walaupun harus merogoh dompet dalam-dalam.

"Ok, jadi bagaimana cara pengalihannya.."

"Sini.."

Odoroki mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Naruto. Naruto membisikkan beberapa kalimat dan Odoroki hanya manggut-manggut mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh seniornya.

"Apa?!" Ia terlihat histeris setelah Naruto menyampaikan kalimat terakhir. Namun sosok berambut hitam itu hanya melipat tangan di dada.

"Tampaknya aku tidak mau membelikan novel mesummu itu secara lengkap. Tidak. Palingan hanya satu lembar _**prolog**_ ceritanya saja," ujar Naruto dengan mimik wajah serius. Dan itu cukup membuat raut muka Odoroki berubah drastis.

"Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya," ucap Odoroki dengan nada terpaksa. _**Selamat datang kematian**_ , ia berbatin miris dalam hati.

...

 **To Be Contineud**

Ok. Chap ini sudah selesai. Fixs dah. Saya buat filler kecil dulu sebelum Naruto kembali fokus dalam penangkapan Bijuu. Itung-itung refleksi dulu sebelum tema yang mulai masuk ke arah berat.

• **Yukari Clarisha-Chan** : Makasih Yukari-san. Soal POV ? Ah. Maaf aja. Ada banyak yang gunain Naruto POV. Tapi hanya di saat2 tertentu aja.

• **123** : Tambah ? Saya rasa ini udah cukup panjang gan.

• **GRIEGEIRIEA** : Makasih usulannya. Saya sih sebenarnya agak berpikiran kesitu. Namun banyak reader juga yang minta pakek pair.

• **ashuraindra64** : Kekkei Genkai ? Umm. Saya rasa saat ini hanya sebatas Sharingan-MS-EMS dulu.

• **Pendy** : Wkwkwk. Maaf yah. Masih lama mungkin Naruto nyerang _**Konohagakure**_.

• **Guest** : Ini udah lanjut kok.

• **Reader Nista** : Baiklah Nista-san.

• **ES CENDOL** : Oke. Makasih yah gan.

• **UnKnOw'S** : Ah. Saya enggak janji yah.

• **cepilham.f4** : Baiklah. Ilham-san ini udah saya lanjutkan fanfiction nya.

• **Ujumaki641** : Entahlah. Updatenya gak tetap dan masih enggak jelas. Akun FB ? Search aja 'Terry Tiovaldo' yang foto profilnya gambar anggota _**Akatsuki**_.

• **kainan** : So kah ? Maaf kalau monoton, kainan-san. Dah saya mah apa atuh.

...

Sekian dan terima-kasih.

 **8 Desember 2015**


	13. Chapter 13 : Rencana Penangkapan Nibi

_**Warning**_ : SmartNaru. StrongNaru. DarkNaru. EMSNaru. UchihaNaru. Abal. Typo. Gaje. Etc. Ini masih gabungan arc kemarin yah. Monggo dibaca.

 _ **Chapter 13**_ : Misi Selesai & Rencana Penangkapan Nibi.

...

Sosok itu merapikan jas hitamnya sembari membawa sebuah koper coklat tua di tangannya. Ia membenahi letak kacamata hitam gelapnya dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jemari.

Sosok berpakaian formal itu mulai melangkah. Sepatu kulit yang ia kenakan terkena becekan tanah hutan yang semalaman diguyur hujan lebat. Beberapa kali dia juga terkena rintikan air yang jatuh dari dedaunan pohon. Namun sosok itu sama sekali tak peduli.

Sosok itu melangkah, memberhentikan laju kakinya saat mendapati sebuah rumah bertingkat dan bergaya elegan di hadapannya. Ia mendekati pintu rumah yang bercatkan hijau tua nan kusam itu sebanyak tiga kali.

Pintu tak lama berderit, terbuka.. menampilkan sosok seseorang dengan pakaian tanpa lengan dan celana sobek-sobek di bagian lutut. Sosok itu memiliki bekas luka yang cukup dalam di pipi kirinya.

Sosok itu tampak mabuk berat. Tetapi masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok berkacamata dihadapannya. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil bergerak uring-uringan. "Kau pasti utusan dari si Ryuzuki itu 'kan?"

Sosok itu menjawab dengan nada agak bergemetar. "I-iya."

"Bagus. Hiks. Kukira si bodoh itu tak mau membayar untuk anaknya. Hiks. Mengingat dia hanya peduli pada uang. Hiks."

Yap. Dia memang mabuk berat. "Ayo masuk."

..

Sosok berjas tadi duduk menunggu di salah satu _**sofa**_ di ruang tamu. Ada banyak orang disini. Suara musik yang distel tampak menggemai ruangan. Banyak pria muda yang menghabiskan waktu di tepi ruangan sambil meminum alkohol berkadar tinggi.

Namun banyak juga yang melakukan aksi dance di tengah ruangan. Lampu yang sedikit berkelap-kelip membuat sosok berjas tadi menaikkan kacamatanya, memerhatikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah sedikitpun. Yap. Rumah ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai club malam.

Namun ada banyak sepasang pria dan wanita yang melakukan hal tak benar di dinding ruangan. Sosok tadi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati ada sosok bertubuh gempal yang menghisap tembakau dengan gigi yang kuning datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Hm. Apa benar kau utusan dari si Ryuzuki?" tanya si gempal tadi penasaran. Ia meraih jus jeruk yang dibawa oleh satu maid perempuan seksi menggunakan nampan. Sembari menyesap jusnya, si gempal menunggu jawaban dari sosok berjas.

Sosok berjas itu tampak meremas tangannya khawatir, bahkan hingga buku jarinya agak memutih. "Ya. Anda benar. Saya adalah utusan dari tuan Ryuzuki," jawab sosok itu berusaha kalem dan tenang.

"Ok. Kau bawa apa yang aku minta?"

"Tentu," sosok tadi membungkuk dan mengambil koper yang diletakkan di bawah lantai kayu.

"Ok. Akan kuperiksa," si gempal meraih koper dan mulai membukanya.. Dan..

...

 **Pada saat yang bersamaan. Naruto Place.**

Naruto saat ini mengendap dari balik dinding belakang rumah. Ia mengecek setiap jendela terbuka yang ia lihat. Berusaha mencari keberadaan putri Atsuko yang sepertinya disekap di suatu ruangan.

Untung jika perhatian bos dari _**d-evil**_ sudah ditangani oleh Odoroki. Biarkan saja lah pemuda mesum itu mengatur semuanya. Walaupun otaknya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh pikiran kotor itu tampaknya tak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi atau berdebat, namun Naruto tetap mempercayai sosok penggemar _ **Icha-Icha Paradise**_ dadakan itu.

 _ **Ah, ketemu**_. Dia berteriak dalam hati. Ia memanjat tembok rumah dan melihat ke sebuah jendela yang agak buram dan kusam. Tampak putri Atsuko disekap di sudut ruangan yang cukup gelap. Diikat sangat erat di sebuah kursi kayu.

Sementara ada dua sosok lelaki berjubah yang tengah mabuk-mabukan di sofa. Terlihat sudah terlelap tak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang melihat situasi ini pun langsung membuka kaca jendela.

Ia menuruni tembok masuk. Putri Atsuko yang melihatnya nyaris berteriak. Walaupun mulutnya ditempeli oleh lakban hitam. Namun Naruto mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Naruto melangkah pelan. Berharap langkah sendal shinobinya tak berderit di lantai kayu yang penuh akan tumpahan alkohol ini.

Ia melepas jeratan tali yang mengikat tubuh kecil Atsuko. Pemuda itu langsung menggandeng tangan mungil dari si gadis cilik itu untuk segera melangkah pergi. Namun malangnya Atsuko malah terpleset karena sendal yang ia kenakan terkena tumpahan alkohol.

PRANG !

Dan sialnya sendal itu malah menghantam botol kaca _**sake**_ berkadar alkohol tinggi yang berada di sudut pojok ruangan. Kedua sosok tadi langsung menggeliat, bangun dari ketidak-sadaran mereka kalau ada seorang penyusup yang masuk.

"Penyusup!" Sosok pertama langsung meraih pemukul _**base ball**_ yang berada di dekat pintu keluar. Ia hendak menghantamkan hantaman super ke kepala hitam Naruto. Namun Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menghantam selangkangan pria itu dengan tendangan super.

Sosok kedua meraih botol kaca alkohol. Naruto agak panik karena takut Atsuko akan terluka. Ia langsung mengarahkan tendangan ke dagu pria itu hingga botolnya tercampak ke sisi dinding ruangan yang lainnya.

PRANG !

Kaca berhamburan ke lantai. Naruto yang melihat itu mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan mungil Atsuko dan berteleportasi keluar dari rumah itu.

SWING !

Naruto memegangi sebuah dahan pohon besar. Ia telah menanam segel di dalam pohon itu. Atsuko sendiri tampak sedang pusing. Mungkin akibat efek jurus _**Hiraishin**_ yang baru dirasakannya. Sebuah jurus hebat memang membuat seseorang yang terlibat ataupun terkena jurus itu akan langsung mengalami efek tertentu.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu si mesum itu," Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di pohon. Atsuko sendiri masih uring-uringan dalam bergerak. Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia langsung mendekap Atsuko dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

Atsuko yang mendapat perilaku seperti itu wajahnya agak memerah. Naruto yang melihat rona merah tipis di pipi Atsuko langsung mengernyit heran. Ia bertanya singkat.

"Apakah penjahat itu memberimu minum alkohol?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos.

 _ **Kok kakak ini bodoh banget ya ? Yang jelas aku malu lah kalau dapet perilaku kayak gitu. Semua cewek juga kali**_ , batin Atsuko cemberut dalam hati. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sendiri agak kesal. Dan melipat tangan di dada, dengan gaya _**stoic**_ , mengisyaratkan bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh, kau baik-baik saja," tukas Naruto malas.

 _ **Males banget dah dikawal sama orang yang enggak peka**_. Atsuko berbatin dalam hatinya.

...

 **Odoroki Place**.

Yap. Benar sekali. Sosok berjas tadi adalah Odoroki yang tengah menyamar. Ia tampak meremas celana abu-abunya khawatir. Saat koper tadi hampir terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kabur!" Ia berteriak sambil menerobos orang-orang yang melewatinya. Tak peduli orang-orang yang rata-rata tengah mabuk itu langsung ambruk di lantai. Ia melepas jurus penyamarannya dan segera melompat ke balik semak belukar.

BLAR !

Odoroki dengan nafas tersengal-sengal langsung berjalan ke tempat Naruto berada. Ia sampai sembari mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis.

"Huh. Terlambat keluar sedikit saja, ikut jadi abu aku," cerocos Odoroki kesal. Perasaan ia yang jadi pengalih. Kok tugasnya malah lebih berat dan deg-degan dibanding tugas penyelamatan Naruto yah ? Sayangnya Odoroki gampang dibodohi oleh Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi."

...

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki. Naruto tampak was-was sambil memerhatikan keadaan di belakang. Berjaga-jaga saja kalau ada anggota d-evil yang lolos dari ledakan seratus kertas peledak yang disembunyikan dalam koper tadi.

"Hah.. berhenti." Atsuko menunduk sambil membuang nafas lelah. Gadis cilik itu mencerocos sejenak. "Jangan cepat-cepat. Aku sudah lelah, haus, dan lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sambil makan _**sushi**_ dan minum orange jus di sebuah kedai?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kita masih berada di kawasan perbatasan. Mencari kedai adalah hal yang mustahil di sini. Paling tidak kita harus menunggu sampai masuk ke dalam sebuah desa atau negara kecil."

"Huaaaa.. aku bisa mati kelaparan.." jerit Atsuko. Naruto berdecak. Odoroki anteng-anteng aja memandangi hamparan padang rumput yang mereka lalui.

Naruto langsung memutar ranselnya dan tampak mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebungkus roti keju dan sekotak susu cokelat. "Aku punya ini. Makanlah."

Atsuko mengernyit sejenak.

"Ini tak ada racunnya."

Dan dalam hitungan detik, roti dan susu itu sudah tandas.

...

 **Ryuzugakure - 10 KM.**

Naruto memandangi plat besar itu berkali-kali. Dia memandangi danau di hadapannya. Ia melirik Atsuko yang berada di sampingnya. Terlihat asyik memandangi langit siang yang biru. Walau tak terlalu panas, sih.

"Kita harus menyebrangi danau ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Atsuko riang. "Kita bisa menggunakan perahu disana." Jari mungilnya menuju ke arah perahu yang ditambatkan ke sebuah batang kayu menggunakan tali tambang yang kuat.

"Tak perlu," Naruto menjawab santai. Ia mengambil posisi jongkok dan menepuk pundaknya. "Ayo naik ke punggungku."

Wajah Atsuko mendadak berubah drastis. "Mau apa?"

"Kita akan menyebrangi danau ini. Tanpa perahu. Dan tanpa berenang," Naruto menjawab kalem.

"Hm. Baiklah." Atsuko langsung melongsong naik ke punggung Naruto. Naruto menegakkan posisinya dan membentuk segel kilat. Kakinya yang kokoh itu pun langsung terselimuti energi kebiruan. Naruto langsung berlari ke pusat danau.

"Wow!" Atsuko bersahut riang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa diajak berlari di atas permukaan danau. Kemampuan seorang Ninja memang sangat mengagumkan. Gadis cilik ini jadi memiliki _**sedikit**_ impian untuk menjadi seorang Ninja.

Sampai di pusat tengah danau, Naruto agak terkejut saat tak mendapati Odoroki yang mengikuti jejak larinya. Ia menarik nafas sabar saat melihat Odoroki yang tengah melepas tambatan tali perahu.

 _ **Hah. Ternyata dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berjalan di atas air. Kemungkinan kontrol**_ chakra _ **miliknya belum diasah dengan baik. Padahal aku merasa bahwa dia memiliki kapasitas**_ energi chakra _**yang berlimpah**_. Batin Naruto panjang dalam hatinya.

Odoroki mendayung perahu terburu-buru. Naruto menengok malas ke belakang. Ia langsung berlari kecil menyusul ke arah Odoroki.

"Tck. Jadi kau tak bisa berjalan di atas air ? Katanya seorang _**chuunin**_." Naruto mendengus. Odoroki hanya menyengir lima jari. Persis dengan dirinya dulu. Dan selintas fikiran mengalir di benaknya.

" _ **Hei kau bocah ! Berhenti kau !**_ "

" _ **Ayo kita kejar anak sialan itu**_."

Cengiran lima jari itu persis seperti yang pernah ia simpulkan ke setiap orang. Walaupun itu adalah orang yang pernah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Argh!" Ia meraung sejenak, hampir membuat Atsuko terjatuh ke danau.

"Kau kenapa, _**senpai**_?" tanya Odoroki yang terlihat agak panik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto menegaskan kalimat. Ia akhirnya kembali berlari ke depan. Odoroki sendiri mendayung perahu cepat-cepat untuk menyusul Naruto yang tengah berlari.

...

 **Ryuzugakure, 16.00 PM.**

Hari sudah mulai senja saat Naruto tiba. Plang besar di hadapannya seolah menyambut dirinya dari akhir misi. Ia menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya tiba juga dia. Atsuko pun terlihat sudah tertidur di gendongannya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah kelelahan.

Naruto memandangi sebuah desa di hadapannya. Plang itu mengantarnya menuju sebuah gerbang besar yang mirip dengan gerbang _**konoha**_ sewaktu ia masih menetap di desa sialan itu. Terlihat banyak bangunan tradisional yang berjejer tegak di hadapannya.

"Oke. Ayo kita masuk." Odoroki berucap semangat. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangan dan berlarian kecil ke arah gerbang desa. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap _**absurd**_ partnernya dalam misi kali ini. Astaga. Semoga lain kali dia tak mendapat kawan misi seperti ini. Bisa gila lama-lama dia.

...

"Terima kasih, nak Naruto, dan nak Odoroki, sudah berhasil mengantar putri saya — Atsuko — secara selamat ke desa."

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih dengan janggut panjang berucap dengan nada serak. Naruto melihat ke arah Atsuko yang sudah berada dalam dekapan sang ibu tercinta — masih tertidur lelap.

"Ya. Dan saya berserta teman saya ini memohon maaf, mengingat bahwa dua pengawal dan juga satu orang kusir yang sempat ikut berada dalam perjalanan tewas." Naruto membungkuk hormat. Odoroki sendiri malah mengupil. Gak ada sopannya banget nih bocah mesum.

"Oke. Saya dan teman saya ijin undur diri." Naruto langsung berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Diikuti oleh Odoroki yang menyeret kedua kakinya malas.

...

"Uh. Akhirnya misi pengawalan ini selesai juga." Odoroki terdengar mengeluh. Naruto melirik dengan ekor matanya bosan. Tipe orang mesum memang suka mengeluh, apalagi kalau sudah kehabisan uang untuk membeli komik atau novel _**hentai**_ terbaru..

"Oh iya senpai... aku baru ingat.." Odoroki memasang wajah penuh kegirangan. Naruto mengernyitkan alis tebalnya sambil melangkah kedepan.

".. mana koleksi seluruh novel _ **Icha-Icha Paradise**_ untuk diriku.."

Naruto hampir saja terpleset dari tempatnya mendengar kalimat lanjutan itu.

...

"Uh. Cepatlah," Naruto mendengus sebal saat Odoroki tampak berkeliling dari satu rak menuju rak lain. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan buku tebal yang seluruhnya bersampul oranye. Naruto jujur sudah tak tahan menemani si mesum ini ke sebuah toko buku yang menyediakan berbagai kumpulan buku _**hentai**_. Naruto tak menyangka kalau ada orang dari Akatsukigakure yang menjual benda macam itu. Tck.

 _ **Aduh. Uang tabunganku cukup enggak yah**_. Naruto berbatin cemas dalam hati. Ia baru melihat bahwa harga satu novel saja sudah mahal, apalagi kalau sie mesum -Odoroki- membeli sekitar 20 seri ? Habislah dia.

Uang tabungan Naruto saat ini sedang kering. Ia belum mendapat bayaran untuk misi tadi. Salahkan Odoroki yang langsung menyeretnya ke dalam toko buku sepulang misi. Padahal hari sudah hampir larut malam saat mereka sampai ke desa tercinta.

"Ayo, Odoroki. Toko bukunya sebentar lagi akan tutup," Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Odoroki. Namun malah dibalas dengusan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin membodohiku ? Toko ini buka 24 jam di setiap hari, tau..." Odoroki bersungut sambil kembali meraih sebuah buku dan meletakannya di atas tumpukan yang sudah menggunung. Naruto yakin bahwa sebentar lagi tumpukan itu akan meletus saking banyaknya. Dan dompetnya pun akan merosot kering.

"Ok. Aku sudah selesai." Odoroki membawa tumpukan buku tadi menuju meja kasir. Ia meletakannya dan seorang kasir paruh baya tersentak sejenak saat melihat tumpukan buku itu. Naruto mendengus seraya mengamit dompet hitamnya dengan jari. Harap-harap cemas agar uang tabungannya cukup. Bisa turun kharismanya kalau ngutang, apalagi di toko buku _**hentai**_. Aduh. Mau taruh dimana muka Uchiha tergantengnya ?

Kasir tadi memasukkan buku-buku yang dipilih Odoroki ke dalam kantong plastik besar. Perlu empat kantong berukuran _**jumbo**_ untuk berhasil meletakkan buku itu. Dan ia menyerahkan sebuah kwitansi pembayaran ke arah Odoroki.

"Ini, _**senpai**_." Odoroki menyodorkan kertas tadi dan mulai mengamit kantong plastik. Naruto meraih santai nan kalem seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Walau ada seribu rasa keraguan, takut, kalau sampai uang tabungannya yang kering tidak cukup membayar buku ini.

 _ **750.000 Ryo**_

Naruto melotot saat melihat nominal angka yang tertera. Untung dia masih punya _**1.000.000 Ryo**_ untuk membayar. Seusai membayar, Odoroki langsung ngacir pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Memang kohai yang kurang ajar dan tak tahu terima-kasih. Mau dikasih tabokan super kali yah tuh anak ?

...

 **Keesokan Harinya, Akatsukigakure, 08.00 AM.**

Pain saat ini tengah duduk di kursi kebangaannya. Ia tampak memeriksa beberapa kertas yang diberikan oleh Itachi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Pria bertindik itu mendengus sejenak dan segera memberesi filenya.

Ia meraih sebuah pena, dan selembaran kertas dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. Ia terlihat merencanakan sesuatu. Gambarnya terlihat rapi dan elegan. Goresan-goresan yang ia toreh terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Walau hanya sebatas menggambar sebuah sketsa kecil berjudul ; _**misi penangkapan Bijuu**_. Dan disamping tulisan itu terdapat gambar monster berekor sepuluh yang menyeramkan.

 _ **Bijuu ekor dua, Matatabi**_ : Jinchurukinya adalah Yugito Nii dari Kumogakure. Ia cukup handal dalam mengendalikan kekuataan Bijuu dalam tubuhnya. Aku merencanakan Hidan serta Kakuzu dan beberapa anggota elit klan Fuma untuk menangkapnya.

Yah. Pain sedang merencanakan strategi untuk menangkap _**Nibi**_. Seorang _**bijuu**_ mirip kucing yang berwarna biru tua. Ia sangat handal dalam menguasai elemen api. Belum lagi sang host dapat mengendalikannya dengan sepatah kata ; perfect.

Ia memerlukan pasukan yang kuat. Hidan dan Kakuzu adalah sosok yang abadi. Anggota klan Fuma memiliki banyak senjata yang bisa menjebak atau mengalihkan perhatian Nibi. Pain sepertinya juga memerlukan Tobi, tidak, lebih tepatnya adalah rantai _**chakra**_ yang dimiliki pria bertopeng spiral oranye itu.

"Oke. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Pain menuliskan anggota yang akan dia pilih untuk misi penangkapan Nibi. Ia menyebutnya sebagai _**skuad tim penangkapan Ichibi**_.

"ANBU.."

Pain berbisik dengan suara tenang. Disertai dengan kemunculan sosok bertopeng Anjing di hadapannya. Sosok itu membungkuk hormat. Mengenakan setelan _**armor**_ hitam dengan kombinasi awan merah yang menjadi coraknya. Di punggungnya terikat sebuah _**tanto**_ dengan corak gagang awan merah.

"Ada apa tuan _**Akage**_ memanggil saya?" ANBU itu bertanya sopan. Mengambil posisi jongkok sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Wajahnya yang samar-samar terlihat kokoh walaupun tertutup topeng yang dia kenakan.

"Tolong panggilkan orang-orang ini.." Pain mengulurkan tangannya dan menyodorkan selembar kertas. ANBU itu meraihnya sopan. Dan segera pamit undur diri. Meletup hilang dibalik kepulan asap tipis.

...

"Baiklah. Jadi semuanya telah berkumpul?"

Keenam orang di hadapan Pain terlihat mengganguk sopan.

"Begini, tujuan aku mendatangkan kalian kemari adalah untuk menangkap _**Bijuu Nibi**_ yang tersegel di tubuh seorang wanita bernama Yugito Nii. Tangkap dia. Bawa kehadapanku. Dan tolong ingat. Jangan sampai buat dia mati. Atau nyawa kalian yang akan aku tarik menggunakan kemampuan mata Tuhanku," Pain memberi tatapan dingin. Sukses membuat setengah orang dihadapannya bergidik ngeri dengan bulu kuduk yang meremang-remang.

"Ok. Aku utus kalian semua..."

Iris riak air Pain menyelidik ke seorang berambut putih klimis yang memasang wajah penuh keanehan. Sebuah sabit tergantung di punggungnya. Jubahnya dibiarkan terbuka setengah dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

"Hidan.."

Lalu tatapan Pain beralih ke sosok bercadar di hadapannya. Sosok itu mengenakan ikat kepala yang sudah tergaris horizontal. Irisnya yang hijau menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kakuzu.."

"Dan juga kalian bertiga.. Trio klan Fuma terhebat ; Arashi, Sasame, Daiga." Ia memandangi ketiga sosok bersurai oranye terang di hadapannya.

Dan terakhir kali ; Pain melihat sosok yang tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Serta.."

.

.

".. Naruto.."

.

.

 **Author Note** :

Ok. Naruto saya ikutkan di misi kali ini. Biar seru aja keless.

Oh ya. Saya merencanakan fic Dendam and Missing-Nin S2 di apdet berbarengan dengan The spy Shinobi (maybe). Setuju gak ?

 **Pojok Balas Review**

666 : Maaf. Makin lama makin susah menggali ide untuk menulis cerita ini. Maklum lah saya kan reader abal2.

Tenshisha Hikari : Yah. Gaya penulisan saya mah emang gitu. Lebih nyaman dan sreek aja.

ashuraindra64 : Entahlah. Untuk pertanyaan itu saya sendiri masih belum bisa answer. Saya aja masih bingung dengan draft yang perlahan saya susun.

 **Yukari Clarisha-chan** : Oke. Ini udah dilanjut.

 **Guest** : Ok bang guest. Ini saya udah next bang.

 **David997** : Hahahaha. Bang. Jangan kecewa. Nanti saya perbanyak interaksi antar Naruto dengan cewek yah. Jadi berasa ada hiburan gitu.

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer** : Baik. Ini udah saya lanjut.

 **Pendy** : Udah lanjut kok gan.

 **SiriusRudra** : Baik. Ini udah saya lanjutin kok.

 **Elwafa** : ini udah lanjut gan.

 **GRIEGEIRIEA** : :v oke ini udah lanjut.

 **Donxuite** : Dah next nih bang.

 **ES CENDOL** : Ok bang. Saya pesen es cendol satu yah. Hehehe. Just kidding.

...

Sekian dan terima kasih.

KTJ out !


	14. Chapter 14: Misi Penangkapan Nibi part I

_**Warning**_ : SmartNaru. StrongNaru. DarkNaru. EMSNaru. UchihaNaru. Abal. Typo. Gaje. Etc. Ide mulai buntu. Siap-siap mata melotot membaca kalimat-kalimat dan alur aneh.

 _ **Chapter 14**_ : Misi Penangkapan Nibi part I.

 **Kerja keras memang akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tetapi terkadang kerja keras kita pun tak cukup untuk mengalahkan kerja keras orang lain.**

...

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Aku saat ini sedang menjalankan misi baru. Penangkapan Nibi. Lumayan untuk mengasah kemampuan. Aku penasaran dengan kemampuan sang _**host**_ dari monster berekor dua, yang katanya menurut data book menguasai sang Bijuu dengan baik.

Aku melaksanakan misi dengan tiga orang anggota dari klan _**fuma**_. Dua diantaranya terlihat sebaya dengan diriku, sementara yang lainnya terlihat berumur lebih tua. Boring dah. Mereka bertiga terlihat pendiam, hanya berjalan sambil sesekali mengelap kunai ataupun shuriken.

Terus ada dua orang lagi yang bikin misi ini berjalan tak tenang. Hidan, yang kuketahui dia adalah penyembah aliran sesat. Dia berasal dari Yumegakure kalau aku tak salah mengingat. Dia terus menyumpah serapah mengenai penyembahan untuk dewanya itu.

Satu lagi, Kakuzu, dia adalah seorang _**missing-nin**_ dari desa Takigakure. Yang kuketahui dari informasi, dia pernah bertarung dengan seorang Hashirama Senju, namun kalah. Ia diterka berumur satu abad. Wajar saja. Tetapi ia memiliki lima jantung yang dapat menguasai kelima elemen.

Dia adalah tipe orang mata duitan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menekankan kalimat bahwa kepala dari Jinchuruki Nibi cukup mahal. Ia berencana meminta kepala sang host seusai prosesi penyegelan nanti. Untung dia tak berencana memenggal, apalagi mengambil jantung sehat milikku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkannya. Akan kucongkel dulu dah mata hijau duitannya itu.

Dari selembar kertas informasi yang didapat tim dari Pain, aku mendapati bahwa sekarang Yugito Nii tengah berada di sebuah gua kecil yang digunakan sebagai tempat latihan. Ternyata dia adalah tipe orang yang ingin semuanya perfect. Aku menyukainya. Dan itu tentu dalam makna yang sebenarnya..

...

 _ **Normal POV**_

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tim sudah sampai di daerah lereng tebing menuju gua tempat Yugito berada. Kakuzu memimpin jalan sambil membawa sebuah denah di tangannya. Denah itu menunjukkan tanda bahwa keberadaan gua sudah di depan mata.

Akhirnya, gua yang merupakan tempat tujuan terlihat. Gua itu terlihat sangat kecil. Tanaman lumut menempel di sisi-sisi batu gua yang rentan retak kapan saja. Pintu gua tertutup oleh batu besar dan tumpukan rumput yang disumpal begitu saja. Di dalamnya terdengar suara orang yang sepertinya sedang berlatih.

"Hm. Tempatnya disini." Kakuzu melirik gua itu. Ia menggulung scroll denah dan menyimpannya di clay pocket. "Oke. Rencananya gampang. Naruto, kau hancurkan gua. Hidan, kau langsung menyerang dengan sabitmu. Dan kalian bertiga, ninja klan fuma, lemparkan senjata berat kalian sebelum hidan datang masuk."

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Lebih-lebih saat Kakuzu telah mengambil posisi duduk di atas sebuah batu besar.

"Aku menunggu disini. Berjaga-jaga kalau keadaan terdesak," ucapnya santai. Hidan sendiri saat ini tengah memanggul sabit kesayangannya. Ia terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin ada yang takut untuk melawan seorang _**Jinchuruki**_ ," sindir Hidan.

"Diam, atau sekarang jantungmu akan melompat keluar dari dalam dadamu," ancam Kakuzu dengan tatapan melotot. Dan Hidan mengabaikannya. Naruto langsung mengambil kuda-kuda dan menjulurkan telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu langsung menciptakan pusaran bola biru di kepalan tangan kanannya.

" _ **Rasengan !**_ "

Bola itu menghantam tepat di batu. Membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Rumput-rumput yang sempat tersumbat di mulut gua mulai berjatuhan. Tiga anggota klan _**Fuma**_ dengan cepat melesatkan masing-masing sebuah _**Fuma Shuriken**_ ke dalam gua.

TAK ! TAK ! WUSH !

Terdengar suara dari dalam gua, sosok Yugito dalam kelajuan penuh berlari keluar dari mulut gua. Sangat mengejutkan. Ia langsung melesatkan tiga bilah _**kunai**_ tajam yang membelah gerakan menuju ketiga anggota Fuma.

WUSH !

Ketiganya secara bersamaan melompat lambung menjauh. Kunai tadi hanya menancap di tanah batu. Hidan langsung melesat sambil melemparkan sabitnya. Yugito mengambil gerakan _**shunshin**_ ke atas gua.

" _ **Hiraishin**_!"

Naruto langsung melakukan teleportasi di belakang Yugito. Dia mengarahkan tendangan kuat ke rusuk kanan Yugito. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu dapat memblokirnya dengan menyilangkan tangan.

WUSH !

Hidan melompat gila kedepan. Ia memainkan sabitnya brutal. Yugito mengambil jarak cukup jauh. Ia semakin terdesak saat belasan _**kunai**_ melesat bersamaan ke arahnya.

WUSH !

Energi kebiruan langsung aktif di seluruh tubuhnya. Chakra yang kuat itu mementalkan kunai dan juga Hidan ke sembarang arah. Hidan menabrak ke arah bebatuan. Kunai-kunai melesat sembarangan ke tanah. Yugito berlari dan mengambil posisi di sekitar lereng tebing.

Kakuzu menjulurkan tangannya. Di balik lengan jubahnya menjalar benang-benang hitam yang panjang. Benang itu datang melingkari tubuh Yugito, berusaha menjeratnya dalam ikatan yang kuat.

SRASH ! SRASH !

Yugito menggunakan kukunya yang memanjang untuk memotong benang hitam tadi. Naruto datang melesat dengan _**Hiraishin**_. Ia mengarahkan uppercut ke dagu Yugito.

WUSH !

Tekanan _**chakra**_ yang kuat membuatnya terseret kebelakang. Menabrak sisi mulut gua hingga bebatuan kecil sedikit jatuh menimpa dirinya. Naruto berdecak kesal sambil menghalau batu itu dengan lengan kirinya.

Hidan kembali meloncat kedepan. Ia mengarahkan sabitnya brutal hendak membelah bahu Yugito. Yugito mengambil lompatan mundur dan satu ekor kebiruan muncul dari bokongnya. Ekor itu mengarah liar hendak menghantam pinggang Hidan.

Hidan malah mengambil kesempatan ini. Dia mengarahkan ujung sabitnya hendak menggores ekor Yugito. Namun ekor itu berubah arah dan menghantam telak ke arah wajahnya.

SREET !

Naruto mengaktifkan _**sharingan**_ sambil berlari. Ia meraih kunai peledak dari kantong yang sudah ia rakit sebelum misi dimulai. Pemuda itu melesatkannya ke tempat pijakan Yugito.

BLAR !

Asap hitam mengepul, bumbungannya menghiasi area pertarungan. Yugito dalam mode ekor satu melesat dari balik asap, menuju ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

" _ **Hiraishin**_!" Naruto berteleportasi saat Yugito hendak mengarahkan tinju ke arahnya. Ia berada di belakang gadis itu dan menghantamkan telapak kakinya yang terlapisi _**chakra**_ ke punggung Yugito.

DUAGH ! WUSH !

Yugito terpental melambung ke depan. Hidan sudah melesat dan berada tepat di depannya. Sabit sudah ia pegang dengan seringaian penuh kesadisan. Wajahnya yang sedikit terlumuri darah akibat hantaman tadi, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa Yugito.

Yugito yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat, gadis itu berkonsentrasi dan _**chakra**_ kebiruan yang lebih banyak menguap drastis dari tubuhnya. Ekor dua mulai bergerak liar dari bokongnya. Wujudnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi _ **Nibi**_ dalam bentuk sempurna.

Bebatuan dari lereng mulai terjatuh. Nibi mengaum sejenak. Arashi yang melihat itu langsung memunculkan rantai dari _**scroll**_ khusus yang dia bawa. Dia memutar rantai itu dan melemparkannya dari sisi kanan Nibi.

Nibi mengarahkan tangannya dan menepis rantai itu hingga berbelok arah. Daiga melesatkan belasan kunai _**peledak**_ dengan jeda waktu optimal.

BLAR ! BLAR ! BLAR !

Nibi yang berukuran besar tak dapat menghindari serangan itu. Ia hanya menepis kunai yang berdatangan dengan tangan dan membuat ledakan terjadi di sekitar lereng.

WUSH ..

Nibi mengumpulkan energi di sekitar mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut saat energi itu sudah berbentuk bola, nyaris sempurna.

" _ **Bijuudama**_!"

" _ **Susano**_!"

BLAR !

Ledakan hebat terjadi. Untunglah Naruto sudah sempat menciptakan pertahanan terkuat yang dia punya. Pemuda itu mengelus dadanya sendiri di dalam Susano. Ia berhasil melindungi Arashi, Sasame, dan juga Daiga. Ia mengutamakan kepentingan orang yang hanya memiliki satu nyawa. Biarlah Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hidan. Pria itu baru bangkit dari sekitar ujung tebing. Jubahnya hancur di bagian dada. Tangan kirinya terlihat hancur dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Naruto menengok ke arah Kakuzu yang terbaring di antara bebatuan pasir. Jubah _**Akatsuki**_ yang dia kenakan sudah sepenuhnya hancur. Tubuhnya kini hanya mengenakan semacam kaus abu-abu aneh dan celana abu-abu panjang. Namun cadar masih menutupi wajah keriputannya.

"Maaf," ia mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Hidan. Dan sosok berambut putih itu hanya menyeringai, seolah-olah berkata ; aku tidak apa-apa.

"Maaf juga," Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badan ke arah Kakuzu. Dan sosok itu hanya menatap kosong. Namun seperti menyatakan ; ya. Aku tidak apa-apa.

Naruto menggerakan monster prajurit hitam miliknya. Katana yang berada di tangan _**Susano**_ hendak membelah kedua ekor Nibi. Namun Nibi terlebih dahulu menepis arah katana itu. Tetapi Naruto menghantamkan palu _**Susano**_ ke tanah sekitar pijakan Nibi dalam level Easy. Nibi sedikit oleng pijakannya. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan langsung memancarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

" _ **Ameterasu**_!" Api hitam itu keluar dari mata Naruto. Membakar telak tubuh Nibi yang meraung kesakitan. Naruto langsung memadamkan apinya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia juga menonaktifkan _**Susano Mode**_ miliknya.

Asap putih membumbung singkat. Tubuh Yugito terlihat beberapa saat kemudian. Tergolek lemah di dalam sebuah kawah kecil yang tercipta. Pakaiannya terlihat sobek di beberapa sisi. Luka bakar berada di sekitar lengan dan bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Hidan yang melihat itu menyimpan kembali sabitnya. Kakuzu menghela nafas lega dan berjalan mendekat. Naruto menonaktifkan Sharingan. Ia berjalan ke dalam kawah kecil yang tercipta. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Yugito.

"Wanita ini masih hidup, tetapi dia sudah dalam kondisi yang cukup lemah. Kita harus bergegas agar dia tidak mati dalam perjalanan," jelas Naruto. Ia langsung menggendong Yugito di punggungnya. Pemuda itu segera melompat beberapa langkah ke depan..

".. Ayo!"

...

Saat ini tim penangkapan Nibi tengah berjalan pulang. Namun ada dua sosok yang sebenarnya memantau pergerakan mereka sedari tadi. Dua sosok itu bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang tertutupi oleh pepohonan.

"Darui, bukankah itu Yugito?" tanya sosok pertama.

"Ya, kau benar." Sosok kedua menjawab. "Kita harus mencegatnya, Shi. Mereka adalah Akatsuki yang hendak menangkap Yugito.."

"Baiklah."

WUSH !

Darui dan Shi melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Kedua sosok itu berdiri menghadap dengan enam orang musuh di depan mereka. Jumlah tak masalah sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Yugito sebagai _**host**_ Nibi dari Kumogakure.

"Tck. Ada pengacau rupanya," sungut Hidan kesal. "Biar aku yang beresi. Kalian pergi saja."

Hidan memanggul sabit di bahunya. Menatap sinis kearah dua orang yang menggangu perjalanan. Ia dapat santapan untuk dijadikan tumbal lagi kali ini. Ternyata hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan bagi pemuja dewa _**Jashin**_ itu.

"Aku tetap disini," ujar Kakuzu santai. "Naruto, Sasame, Arashi, Daiga. Kalian pergi duluan saja."

"Baiklah," Naruto baru saja melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Namun Shi langsung menghalangi akses geraknya. Terpaksalah cucu dari Uchiha Madara itu harus meladeni Ninja bersurai kuning di hadapannya.

Kakuzu langsung mengambil posisi di hadapannya. Seperti hendak mengambil alih pertarungan. "Biar aku yang hadapi."

Naruto mengganguk dan melompat menjauh. Disusul oleh ketiga anggota klan _**Fuma**_ di belakangnya. Shi hendak ikut mengejar. Namun benang-benang Kakuzu hampir melilit tubuhnya.

WUSH ! SRASH !

Untunglah ia sigap untuk melakukan tolakan melambung sambil menyabetkan _**kunai**_ dan memotong benang yang hampir melilit tubuhnya. Shi mendengus dan memainkan sebilah logam tadi untuk memotong laju benang yang melesat terus-menerus dari balik lengan Kakuzu.

"Raigen Raikōchū!"

Cahaya terang nan menyilaukan memancar dari tubuh Shi. Kakuzu yang melihat itu mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mengatupkan iris gioknya dan kakinya bertolak jauh kebelakang. Tetapi sulur-sulur benang hitam dari lengannya tetap terulur kedepan.

SRUT ... SYUR ! BRAGH !

Tanpa diduga sulur benang tadi mampu melilit tubuh Shi dan melemparnya beberapa meter ke kanan. Tubuh Shi berhenti memancarkan cahaya silau dan bibirnya seperti mendenguh sesaat sebelum berangsur untuk kembali menegakkan posisi.

"Kau... memang sialan. Kau hanya menghalangi langkahku untuk mengejar Yugito. Dasar kakek tua!" umpat Shi kesal. "Daripada aku harus menghadapimu yang sudah bangkotan... mendingan aku menyusul Yugito saja.."

Baru Shi hendak melompat pergi, namun sulur benang Kakuzu sudah membentuk pagar barikade yang menghalau langkah perginya. Pemilik suara serak itu berucap dengan tekanan berbisik.

"Kalau begitu... mengapa kau tak mencoba untuk mengalahkan kakek sepertiku?"

Shi membuang mukanya cepat, menghadap ke arah Kakuzu yang menyorotkan irisnya tajam dengan sekali tatapan.

"Karena... aku ingin segera menyusul Yugito. Dia... adalah aset terpenting untuk desa.." jelas Shi sambil menatap kosong ke arah Kakuzu yang dibalik cadarnya tengah berdecak.

"Aset ? Astaga ... Kumogakure hanya menggangap dia sebagai senjata ? Oke. Aku memang tahu kalau otak pemimpin kalian itu kosong, dan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan sepihak saja. Dan itu sangat menyedihkan. Aku lebih baik memenggal kepala jika menjadi Raikage.."

Kakuzu tak mengerti kenapa ia berbicara sepanjang ini. Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia ucapkan sepanjang satu abad umurnya. Dan ia bahkan bingung dengan mulutnya yang seolah mencerocos tanpa henti.

"Memang seperti itu. Setiap desa, tidak.. seluruhnya. Pasti akan menggunakan seorang _**Jinchuruki**_ sebagai senjata. Itu faktanya. Jinchuruki hanyalah senjata perang yang digunakan desa. Ingat itu!" Mata kelam Shi berkilat tajam. Seolah-olah memberi deskripsi penjelasan yang harus dihafalkan oleh Kakuzu.

Pria bermanik hijau di hadapannya hanya menarik nafas. "Sebenarnya.. bukan hanya _**Jinchuruki**_ yang digunakan sebagai senjata, ataupun alat bagi desa. Namun seluruh Ninja yang berada di desa itu.."

"Darimana kau bisa mengetahuinya ? Aku tidak merasa dianggap alat ataupun senjata. Aku hanya membela desa berdasarkan hati nurani.."

"Butuh waktu... agar kau dapat mengetahuinya," Kakuzu mengangkat bahunya. "Kau pasti akan mengalami masa itu. Tepat dimana kau merasa dimanfaatkan... aku sudah merasakannya. Entahlah aku menyesal ataupun tidak, tetapi yang jelas... aku tidak suka dimanfaatkan.."

Kakuzu ingat misi yang diberikan _**Kage**_ desanya. Misi dimana ia harus mengambil jantung Hokage pertama. Ia tak diperbolehkan kembali jikalau ia tak membawa jantung _**Shodaime Hokage**_. Namun sayangnya di misi itu ia gagal. Kekuatannya tak mampu untuk mengalahkan Hashirama Senju yang melegenda namanya.

Jadilah ia menjadi seorang Ninja pelarian. Hidup menjadi seorang _**Hunter-Nin**_ yang pekerjaan hariannya hanya melihat kepala orang lepas dari tubuhnya. Mengambil kepalanya, menjualnya, mendapatkan uang, dan kembali pada tugas awalnya.

Menyusup. Membunuh. Menukarkan kepala. Mendapatkan uang. Dan kembali seperti awal.

Kakuzu sempat mengalami hidup yang membosankan. Namun ia akhirnya ditawari untuk bergabung di organisasi _**Akatsuki**_. Dan sekaranglah tempat pria bercadar itu berdiri.

 _ **Sudahlah... tak ada gunanya aku memikirkan itu**_ , batin Kakuzu dengan suara pahit di benaknya.

...

TRING ! PRANG !

Cleaver sword milik Darui beradu gempur dengan sabit milik Hidan. Bunga-bunga api berhamburan di udara saat kedua senjata itu saling beradu untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih tangguh. Kedua pemiliknya saling memasang ekspresi berbeda di setiap waktu.

TRING !

Cleaver Sword milik Darui dibanting oleh pemiliknya dan membuat sabit Hidan terpental beberapa meter dan menancap di pohon. Darui yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung kembali membanting pedang goloknya.

SRASH !

Pipi Hidan tergores saat ujung _**sword**_ itu dan menyebabkan setitik darah muncul disana. Hidan yang melihat itu langsung melonjak emosinya dan dengan sembarang melakukan tendangan dan pukulan acak ke Darui.

Darui yang melihat itu melakukan seretan kaki kebelakang. Ia menancapkan pedang _**cleaver**_ miliknya di tanah dan membentuk segel.

" _ **Raiton : Kuropansa !**_ "

Panther yang terbentuk dari petir hitam muncul dari dalam tubuh Darui. Panther itu datang melompat bebas ke arah Hidan. Pria bersurai putih klimis tersebut langsung menerjang ke pohon tempat dimana sabitnya tertancap.

SRASH ! BLAR !

Hidan membelah panther hitam tadi dengan _**Sanjin No Oogama**_ miliknya. Namun aliran petir yang terpecah menyambar tubuh Hidan. Tetapi pria pemuja Jashin itu sama sekali tak mengalami luka berarti.

 _ **Apa ? Tubuhnya seperti tak mengalami reaksi berarti ? Orang macam apa dia ?**_ Sekilas pikiran Darui sembari mengangkat Cleaver Sword miliknya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menyingkirkan sejenak poni rambutnya dan menyeret kakinya maju kedepan.

TRING ! TRANG !

Agaknya pertarungan kembali ke adu pedang..

...

Naruto, Arashi, Sasame, dan Daiga saat ini sedang berada di kawasan hutan daerah sekitar **Kumogakure**. Sasame yang tipenya adalah cewek cerewet yang agak over aktif ini angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya... kemampuan seorang _**Jinchuruki**_ itu seperti apa yah?"

"Tergantung.." Naruto yang berada di posisi paling depan menjawab. Ia melirik sejenak Sasame yang berada beberapa dahan pohon di belakangnya. Dan kembali fokus akan pemandangan rimba di hadapannya.

"Tergantung faktor apa?" Daiga yang pendiam ikut nimbrung dalam aksi bicara.

"Antara kemampuan _**Bijuu**_ itu tersendiri... dan juga skill hostnya untuk menguasai kekuatan hebat dari monster berekor yang ada dalam tubuh mereka.."

"Kira-kira siapa yah _**Jinchuruki**_ terkuat saat ini?" Arashi bertanya penasaran.

"Sepertinya adalah _**Jinchuruki Hachibi**_ dari Kumogakure. Namanya Killer Bee. Seorang pria norak yang telah bersahabat dengan Bijuunya. Menguasai secara penuh kontrol dengan monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya.." jelas Naruto secara detail dan akurat.

"Oh, jika _**host Jinchuruki**_ yang paling lemah?" Satu-satunya perempuan di situ kembali bertanya. Seraya mempercepat lompatannya di pepohonan besar.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa hambar. "Entahlah... sepertinya seluruh host yang belum menguasai monster dalam tubuhnya dengan baik... mungkin bisa digolongkan ke host yang lemah.."

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menjawab bahwa menurutnya adalah _**host**_ dari Kyuubi, yaitu saudara kembarnya sendiri. Ia beransumsi bahwa Menma tak dapat mengontrol hawa jahat dalam diri monster rubah tersebut.

Padahal aslinya Menma itu adalah orang jahat, seorang antagonis bagi cerita hidup Naruto. Seorang lelaki yang membuat masa hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping dan juga seorang adik kembar yang tak pernah Naruto akui.

"Aku sepertinya ingin deh menjadi _**Jinchuruki**_. Aku bahkan salut dengan kemampuan wanita tadi. Waw. Ia bahkan terlihat mampu menandingi banyak orang meski hanya untuk sementara waktu," gumam Sasame dengan mata berapi-api.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu... menjadi seorang wadah dari _**Bijuu**_ tidak selamanya menyenangkan.."

"Hm ? Kenapa begitu ? Aku berpikir bahwa kita akan menjadi kuat... jikalau kita memiliki kekuatan pemasok dari dalam... yang akan siap-siaga untuk menopang kekuatan kita di saat kita sudah ... melemah," tutur Sasame dengan nada heran di awal kalimat. Namun berubah antusias di saat membahas satu-satunya kehebatan menjadi seorang wadah dari Bijuu.

"Sasame... menjadi seorang host itu tak selamanya menyenangkan.. aku akan menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya menjadi seorang _**Jinchuruki**_ bahkan tak enak.. kehidupan seorang wadah di desanya akan dikucilkan dan dicaci-maki.. karena para warga benci akan monster yang berada di dalam tubuh wadah..."

"... juga bahwa seorang _**host**_ dari monster itu diincar banyak pihak. Ada yang diincar oleh pihak desa luar... atau juga sebuah organisasi khusus.."

"Seperti Akatsuki?" potong Sasame.

Naruto mengganguk pelan tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Darimana kau bisa mengetahui sebanyak itu ? Apakah kau mantan seorang Jinchuruki ?" tanya Sasame dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto melirik singkat dan melempar senyum miring. "Bukan. Dan kau tak perlu tau kenapa aku mengetahui hal itu. Anggap saja aku adalah informan dan pengamat handal dalam kejamnya dunia Ninja ini."

Kata-kata yang terucap sekilas. Kata-kata biasa yang hanya diartikan sebagai jawaban seorang pembohong. Namun sebenarnya memiliki banyak makna dan arti kesakitan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

...

 **To Be Contineud**

Finish sudah chap ini. Sekarang saya jadi banyak nulis bacot daripada adegan _**fighting**_ yah ? Maaplah. Toh di _**manga**_ ataupun _**anime**_ adegan fighting Naruto kebanyakan bacot juga.

 **Pojok Balas Review**

Balas reviewnya pakai kesatuan seluruh aja ya.

Buat yang minta lanjut / next. Ini udah saya lanjut kok. Tapi kalau yang minta update kilet/asap mah belum tentu dikabulin. Nah ini aja updatenya molor meski barang The spy Shinobi.

Terus ada yang minta tambahin words. Kayaknya gak bisa. Toh sayanya handal nulis wordsnya segitu-gitu aja.

Ada yang minta **Lemon**? Oh i'm so sorry. Kayaknya enggak bisa. Selain saya gak bakat, juga kalau **Lemon** terkadang bisa mempengaruhi alur cerita sehingga buntu ide dan berakhir dengan putusnya cerita or **Discontineud**

Terus yang nanya kapan Menma disegel ? Duh. Kayaknya masih lama. Toh **Nibi** disegel aja masih sekitar 4-5 chap kedepan. Hehehe. #jadi spoiler.

Nah . Bagi yang minta **Name Akun Facebook** Saya Silahkan cari aja 'Terry Tiovaldo' di FB. Pasti ketemu kok. Yang gambar profilnya **Akatsuki Member**.

...

Sekian dan terima-kasih.

Readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak pembacaannya ^_^


End file.
